The ShiroNeko
by SapphireRhythm
Summary: Kuro Neko, Natsume and Darkness, Shiro Neko, ? and Light, Persona have assigned Natsume a sweeper partner no matter how Natsume protests and rejects, just who is Shiro Neko? Persona is nice in my fic don't forget to RXR! XD
1. First Meeting

The ShiroNeko

Chapter 1: First meeting

**SR: **MINNA! We meet again! I know I should've finished my other stories, but I think this story is interesting too and… and… I guess I can't help myself!

**Natsume:** Nobody wanted to meet you again, BlueTone

**SR:** DON'T CALL ME BLUETONE!

**Mikan:** Sapphire-chan! (Wave like crazy, and then hug SR)

**SR:** (Being hugged) Mikan-chan! (Look at Natsume) Too bad I'm not a boy, eh Kuro-chan? (Smirk)

**Natsume:** (Glare at SR) …

**SR:** (Smirk) Mikan-chan! Kuro-chan is scary!

**Mikan:** (Turn to Natsume) Natsume! Don't scare Sapphire-chan!

**Natsume:** tsk, you're lucky I didn't burn you to crisp BlueTone

**SR:** HUWEEEEE! MIKAN-CHAN!

**Natsume:** (Leave)

**Mikan:** Natsume! Say sorry to Sapphire-chan! (Chase Natsume)

**SR:** OKAY THAT WAS INTERESTING!

**Persona:** Hm, seems like you made me as a nice person, Sapphire-san (Opening the script and read)

**SR:** (Surprised) Pe-Persona! Glad you can make it! I thought you refused my offer, you know play a drama and all… and could you consider in calling me Sapphire-chan?

**Persona:** No it's a good training for me, why would I refuse? I just said I'd think about it, and… no I can't, I guess I would call you Sapphire

**SR:** Oh… (Dumbfounded face) okay… I just hope that you would call me Sapphire-chan…(Disappointed)

**Narumi:** Sapphire-chan!

**SR:** Narumi-sensei!

**Narumi:** (Hug SR and lift SR like a child)

**SR:** Narumi-sensei! I'm not a kid anymore!

**Narumi:** You're not? But you look like a kid to me, despite your height, you're like Mikan-chan!

**SR:** I am not short you know!

**Persona:** (Still reading) sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we started?

**SR:** (Look at the clock) yes I suppose so Persona

**Persona:** (Close the script book) then on to the chapter

Oo0oO

(Natsume's POV)

'_This is bad! There is way too many enemies!'_

I ran to the hallway as men began to run chasing after me, they bring out their guns and weapons and shoot toward me.

You guessed right…

I'm on a mission that wretched Persona gave me…

_(Flashback)_

"_Natsume, I have mission for you" he said._

_I kept silent._

"_Bring back the stolen data that the Anti-Alice has stolen from us 1 week ago, here's the map and your mask" he answered handing me a piece of complicated map and my usual mask._

_I take the mask and the map roughly from him and departed immediately._

_(End of Flashback)_

I dodge every attacked they launch at me, until a bullet come from the left side and scratch my back.

I screamed in pain, and began to lose my balance…

When I nearly fell down someone grabbed my hand and drag me to safety from the rain of bullets.

"KuroNeko eh? Nice to meet you"

I turned around and look at the one who had just called my other name.

From the voice, probably he's a boy at my age.

He wears a similar cat mask like mine, but it was white with scratches of red on the left side and feather like fur covers up whole head so his hair and ears is also hidden, until it reaches his back.

He wore a white T-shirt with long sleeve, making his hands hidden. A red belt wrap around his waist and the rest of it sways behind him acting as if he had 2 tails.

And he wears a normal white trouser.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"No time for that, they're coming" he answered emotionless, readying himself to attack.

As the enemy ran in front of us he disappeared from my sight.

'_Where did he go?'_

I searched for him and found the enemy began to collapse. I kept looking for him and found him knocking out the last person.

"Let's not waste our time here KuroNeko, you got the data?" he asked.

I just nod as my answer, and he began to run toward the exit.

I followed him by running as fast as I can until I catch up to his left side.

It seemed he was running at his normal speed, while I struggle to keep up with him.

'_He's fast…'_

Enemies began to attack again from every turn we're going to pass and before I knew it they already surrounded us. I use my fire Alice to defeat them, but he just knocking them out with the side of his hands, he doesn't even use his Alice or his weapons I even doubt that he brought weapons with him.

He has an incredible speed plus he has a deadly physical attack, good combo...

DAMN! who the heck is he?

An enemy able to dodge my flame and began attacking with his dagger rapidly toward me. I managed to dodged most of them until I lost focus to his attack and scratched my left arm.

I'm able to put a hit on to his face when he lost his balance, he fell down only for a moment, but then managed to stand up again.

As he raises his dagger, wanted to do another rapid attacks on me, he stopped and fell down again, this time he fell unconscious. As he dropped to the ground that guy stand behind him, looks like he knocked him out.

"Always stay focus on the enemy, that's what aniki said to me" he said.

"Who are you?" I asked to him, but he still ignores it.

"Come on let's go back to Gakuen, I don't want aniki to wait much longer" he said again as he began to run toward the exit.

'_To Gakuen? So he's a student from Gakuen Alice, eh? But who the heck is his Aniki? Couldn't be Persona…could it?'_

The enemies became fewer as we ran into the forest, it seem they lost our track.

We kept running until sun rise and at last we arrived at the Gakuen's gate.

There Persona has been waiting at the front of the gate.

"Ah! I see you have met ShiroNeko" said Persona.

I gave him the stolen data and walked pass him.

"Wait up Natsume" called Persona.

'_What? Another missions?'_

"ShiroNeko is still a new sweeper, so I'll partner him with you, since you're already professional" said Persona.

"I don't need any partner" I said to him.

"Even if you refuse, ShiroNeko is still your partner" he said again.

"tsk… whatever"

The so called ShiroNeko then move at an incredible speed and stand in front of me.

"Yoroshiku na, KuroNeko or should I say Natsume" said ShiroNeko.

I left him without saying anything.

(Normal POV)

After Natsume has left Persona alone with ShiroNeko they seem to have started their conversation.

"Ne, aniki why did you partner me with that mean and perverted Natsume? He always bullies me in class you know!" said ShiroNeko with an unpleased tone.

"Stop talking with your fake voice and take off your mask, wig, earrings, and your color eye lens" said Persona in disturb.

ShiroNeko began to take off the mask, wig, earrings, and finally the colour eye lens.

"That's better, now you're still a new sweeper and even though you're stronger than Natsume, you still need some experience" explained Persona with his unusual caring tone.

Persona began to put his hand on top of ShiroNeko's head and patted softly.

"Shouldn't you go to class? It's almost time for the bell you know" said Persona softly.

"AH! You're right! I had to go and change too! The first lesson is…Jin-jin's! ARGH! He'll stroke me with his lightning again for coming late! BYE ANIKI!" said the ShiroNeko while running and waving goodbye to Persona. (A/N Try to guess who's ShiroNeko, I'll reveal it in chapter 2)

"Cheerful as ever" said Persona smiling warmly and wave goodbye to his cute subordinate.

Oo0oO

**SR:** YOU MUST READ THIS!

**Narumi:** This is her first time writing actions like this-

**Mikan:** So forgive her if there are mistakes-

**Persona:** And please give her some advice.

**SR:** You know Persona if your personality is like in the story you'll be popular among the girls.

**Persona:** But Sapphire, that is my real personality, I really think that I must act as a villain again, but this is unexpected…

(Silence)

**SR:** O-OKAY…

**Persona:** I'm beginning to like this story, so make the next script fast. (Walk away)

**SR:** (Blushing a slight red when looking at Persona) EHEM! Well, please review and see you next chapter!


	2. ShiroNeko’s Identity

Chapter 2: ShiroNeko's Identity

**SR:** NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Persona:** Sapphire may I see the script please?

**SR:** (Stop laughing) SURE!

**Natsume:** (Charge SR and choke her neck) tell me… who is that ShiroNeko guy?

**SR:** (Being chocked) c-can't breath!help!

**Persona:** (Sweatdropped) Natsume that's enough! (Acting evil)

**Natsume:** cih! (Walk away)

**SR:** (Breath) Persona! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

**Persona:** no problem Sapphire

**Mikan:** (Came in sneaking) Persona! Sapphire-chan!

**Persona:** Mikan!

**Mikan:** (Climb Persona)

**Persona:** (Carry Mikan)

**SR:** (Observe) you know you're guys are like a-what's its name… oh yeah! A koala in a tree!

Labels:

Persona-Tree

Mikan-Koala

**Mikan:** Well! To reviews!

To **xxxDazzlesxxx**:

Yes please do change it from Kuro-chan to Persona!

**Persona:** I-I am honored Dazzles-san

You know you should change your way of talking Persona, no more keigo! (Formal language)

**Persona:** My apologies-I mean I'm sorry, what should I call you then?

To **who am i?**:

Well that's the same as me! I like persona too! And… you'll see for yourself later on!

To **firefairy0fiera**:

Thank you! I hope you like this too!

To **stooopidblackkitty13**:

Just see! You'll figure out! And Persona being nice, that just came to my thoughts!

To **Azurana K.**:

Thank you Azurana K.-san hope you like this one too! And I think your guess is probably correct…

To **blu3 ch3rry blossom**:

Aniki means big brother! I just looked that up in the dictionary and found out what it is, then I decided to put that word on to the fic!

And I think your guess is correct, just read!

To **shhhh**:

Is it that obvious? I guess I'm not good at keeping a secret…

To **izuki**:

Just read…

To **Miha-chan**:

Waaah! Miha-chan! Nice to see you! Here read on!

To **nikkiru**:

Yes you did ask to me and Kuro-chan

**Natsume:** hmph!

Sorry he is on bad mood right now

To you go!

To **aeyteenicole**:

I'm updating! I'm updating!

To **–mikan'orange-**:

No Aniki means big brother, there's no cross over in this story sorry to confuse you… (Apologize)

Oo0oO

The mysterious ShiroNeko sit on the bed and stare out at the night sky. The stars and the beautiful dark sky…

There's nothing more beautiful than that.

(Flashback)

"_Have a good rest tonight, tomorrow there'll be more mission" said Persona to his cute and cheerful subordinate._

"_Hai aniki!" said the subordinate._

"_stop calling me aniki" he protested._

"_Then how about Persona nii-chan?" suggested his subordinate again._

"…_I think Aniki is better…"_

(End of Flashback)

The ShiroNeko who still had it's mask on began slowly stand up and removing the mask slowly.

A pair of blue eyes showed up after the mask has been removed.

Then ShiroNeko began to slowly aim his two fingers toward the eyes.

Revealing that the blue eyes are just blue contact lens. Hazel eyes were then seen. Then took off the fake blond hair revealing a long brown hair. As you was suspected…(Or not?) The ShiroNeko is Mikan. Mikan began to took off her left blue earring. Then change her clothes to her night gown. She quickly put all of her disguise things to a box and put the box under her bed, then making sure that no one will never find that box. She then lie on her back until she remembered that her new partner is going to be Natsume.

"Why is it going to be that meany, and perverted Natsume?" she shouts out loud.

(Natsume's POV)

I enter my room and went straight to bed.

'_who is that ShiroNeko? Why did he need any partner if he's that strong? What is Persona thinking? Partnered him with me? I'll probably be a burden to him! Does he want to embarrass me?'_

I closed my eyes to see if I can get any sleep…

As I thought I can't sleep with not knowing who my partner really is, how does he looks like, and his alice!

I guess this is just another night for me without any sleeps!

(Persona's POV)

I crept down the hall and went upstairs to Mikan's room.

I opened her door and see her fast asleep in her bed.

Without further a do I went inside her room and close her door quietly.

"aniki…ZzZzZzZzZz" Mikan said unconsciously while sleeping.

I smiled and walked toward her bed. (WOW PERSONA SMILED! Hotaru get his picture!)

I pat her head softly and then went toward the window.

I can see the nice view of the dark sky and the stars twinkling.

I walked toward the door seeing that it's almost my time to take missions.

"good night Mikan" I said softly to her and head outside.

(Natsume's POV)

Argh! Dammit I can't sleep!

I tried everything to make me sleep, but all of it didn't work.

Counting sheep- that's just stupid!

Drinking Milk- what am I? a cat? (You are)

Drinking coffee…wait that'll just keep me awake!

Watching TV- didn't work

Closing my eyes on purpose- nah! I'm tired of it!

What else can I do? Train? Goes off for a walk?

Yeah…

Maybe that's it! I can go off to the sakura tree and train there! That way I can tired myself out, then I could sleep or if not maybe I'll just sleep in the class.

I walked toward the door and head outside to train myself also to be better than that ShiroNeko.

(Persona's POV)

I walked down the hallway until I saw Natsume.

I observe him knowing that he's training, maybe he's been motivated by Mikan, the ShiroNeko.

Mikan does have the speed and power she needs in her mission, but she's still too soft that's why it's best to partnered her with Natsume.

While Natsume, he have a strong alice powers even though it decreases his life span every time he uses it, if he trains his physical attacks like Mikan he'll be stronger than her. I guess I should train him more on his physical attacks than his risky alice.

After that I went toward the explanation room to hear all the explanations.

'_sorry Mikan…'_

Oo0oO

**SR:** ALRIGHTY!

**Persona:** …

**SR:** What's wrong persona?

**Persona:** no nothing…

**Mikan:** Persona-niichan! (Hugs Persona with a crying face)

**SR:** aww!

**Persona:** (Smiles then pick Mikan up) what's wrong?

**Mikan:** Natsume's mean! (Crying)

**Persona:** oh? What did he do this time?

**Mikan:** h-he call me by-

**Persona:** -I understand…(Pat Mikan's head)

**SR:** AWW!

**Persona:** (Put Mikan down) Sapphire take care of Mikan for me.

**SR:** O-OKAY!

**Persona:** (Go to the studio)

(A while later heard Natsume's shouts)

**SR:** (Sweatdropped)

**Persona:** (Came back) I'm back (Smiles as if nothing had happened)

**SR:** Persona…

**Persona:** yes?

**SR:** You're scary…

**Persona:** thank you

**Mikan:** (Hugs Persona)

**Persona:** (Pick Mikan up) I have taken care of him

**Mikan:** (Happy)

**SR:** don't ever try to make Persona your enemy…


	3. Down to thoughts and Proper Introduction

Chapter 3: Down to thoughts and the Proper Introduction!

HIIIII!!! LONG TIME NO SEE!!! I'M VERY BUSY SO I CAN ONLY UPDATE NOW HEHEH!

**Natsume:** Stop your 'HEHEH' and tell me now, who is- (Someone knocked him unconscious)

**Persona:** need more training… (The suspect is Persona)

PERSONAA!!! YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!!!!

**Persona:** glad to be of help

Persona, no keigo! Alrighty, now let's just get to the review and then the next chapter!

To **xxxDazzlesxxx**:

EHEM! Innocent females??

**Persona:** well if Deiji-san says so… (Sweatdropped)

**Natsume:** why is that Persona getting more fans…

What Kuro-chan? You're jealous???

**Natsume:** who says I'm jealous! I don't want any crazy girls to follow me around!

Well you should be happy that Persona is getting rid of those so called 'Crazy Girls', right Deiji-chan???

To **havenslayer**:

Well just wait for it havenslayer-san you'll be interested as soon as you read more chapter! And thanks for the tips!! I think you're right, I think I should read more books to improve… style of writing, eh?? Hmm…

To **Miha-chan**:

Ow! That's my first time knowng the other meaning of aniki! Thanks a lot Miha-chan!!!

To **who am i?:**

Well probably most of you have known that shironeko is Mikan…

Hope you like this chapter too!!!

To **nikkiru**:

Hey I already updated Three Chances only! Check it out and don't forget to review!!

**Persona:** hmm… I only do 'this' and 'that', but no more…

'this' is- (Being hit by Natsume who suddenly pop out of nowhere

**Natsume:** shut up will you!!

To **firefairy0fiera**:

Well I made up a room where all sweepers hear all of the detailed explanation for their mission!

To **blu3.Maria.10**:

Well you'll see… it will all be explained in later chapters…

To **Ju-SanYumeEngel**:

First of all this is not a PersonaXMikan fic, so sorry to get you all mixed up…

O.o poor Persona…

**Persona:** I'm sorry to have scared you, but it is all what the director instruct me to do and I must do it… I apologies (Bow)

To **Yami**:

Hello again my dear LITTLE SISTER, so this story makes you bored, eh? Well I'll make sure that you can't say this line again! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

To **hend**:

HELLO HEND!!! Long time no see!!! Hope you like this chapter too!!!

To **natsumeluvr**:

I am going to update sorry to make you wait… and making you dying that is… _'I'm a sinner…making others dying…'_

Oo0oO

"uughh…"

Mikan growled in anger as her clock rang to wake her up, so she reach for the clock and turn it off…but then…she sleep again…

A couple hours later, Mikan wake up in a jolt and search for her clock. She notices that she is late, way late.

With panic she changes into her uniform, pack up her school things and dash straight to the classroom.

"argh!! I'm late!!! What's the first lesson??" then she reaches for her time tables.

"GHHEEEE!!! JIN-JIN!!! I'm going to be punished again!!!! ARGHH!!! Why is the last mission tire me??? Well I suppose using a little percent of my running ability won't hurt…"she then stops and look around to see if there was no one in sight.

She sighed in relieve when she knew no one in sight, and then began to move to her starting stances.

She counted one until there in her heart and began to dash off in an incredible speed when she says 'go'.

She ran fast, faster than any normal person could run. She likes the feeling when she was running, she's like being free, without any worry, but then her worry came.

She spots Natsume in front and couldn't stop in time, so like her usual days, she bumped into Natsume making Natsume fall in surprise.

"Oh! So sorry Natsume! I didn't see you there!" apologize Mikan in her usual tone.

"So it's cats now, eh?" said Natsume with a smirk.

Mikan blushed to what Natsume had said; she knows that he meant her underwear.

"NATSUME!!! YOU PERVERT!!! STOP LOOKING AT MY UNDERWEAR!!" Mikan shouted to Natsume in an angry tone.

"Well" he said while standing up "You showed it to me"

"Who's showing it to you??" protested Mikan, but then the class B's door opened and there came out the angry Jin-Jin with his frog going 'Krekekek…' or maybe 'Krokokok…'

"You again, late for my class" Jinno said calmly, but with a hint of huge anger on his tone.

Natsume just walk in to Jinno's class without problem and Jinno doesn't seem to notice him.

"Err…not only me, you see there's-" but when she wanted to point to Natsume, he has already gone.

"Eh?"

"There's who? Don't make up lame excuses, stay here for the whole recess!" stated Jinno.

"EH??? IT'S NOT FAIRRR!! NATSUME!!!!" she shouted in despair and it echoes through the school.

**Persona at that time…**

Persona heard Mikan's shouts and sighed.

'_I guess, Mikan got punished again for being late… poor thing…'_

**In the classroom…**

Jinno let out a lecture of how will this be done or that will done, but Natsume as always didn't care about it or rather didn't listen.

Natsume reads his manga, but sometimes take a peek in Mikan. Mikan has a stressed face and dark blue aura seemed to have surrounded Mikan. Hotaru let out her newly improved baka gun that she called silent baka gun, no one can hear it. She shot her silent baka gun making Mikan yelp out in pain, not to loud though.

Natsume then back to his manga, but he's not reading it, in fact he doesn't seem to have enough focus to read his favorite manga. He is thinking… about what?

'_Shironeko, who exactly are you?'_ thought Natsume in desperate.

He needs to know about his new partner that is still a mystery. Shironeko's identity, and the alice he or she has.

He kept thinking ignoring Jinno's lecture. Jinno, has grown annoyed with Natsume not paying attention to his lecture.

"Natsume, work this out please" said Jinno after writing some questions down to the board.

Natsume put his manga down and walk to the board. He found the questions very easy and writes down all the answer correctly, then lazily he walked back to his seat, pick up his manga and began to think more.

Jinno even though he was pissed off by Natsume's behavior, calm down again and continue his lecture.

After the lesson, Persona called Mikan.

"Here Mikan, put this on and meet me on Recess at the Sakura tree" said Persona while giving Mikan her ShiroNeko disguise, clothes, wig, eye contact and so on…

"Recess? I can't Jin Jin put me on a detention!!" said Mikan.

"Hmm… I will deal with it, now hurry before anyone saw you with me" said Persona

"But why Persona-niichan? Are we going on a mission or something?" asked Mikan.

"No we're not going on a mission Mikan, you will know later, now go change, I will wait you at the Sakura Tree, make sure no one sees you" said Persona and he walked away.

Mikan carefully slipped to an opened room, she closed the door and somehow locked it, then she walked up to the window and covered the window with the curtain, so that no one could she her.

She quickly changes into the ShiroNeko costume, put on the blue ear ring, blue contact lenses, and last of the blond wig.

She knew she had to make up a name, and the ShiroNeko disguise is most certainly to be a boy. So she mixed up her name Sakura into Rukasa and for her front name she made it up Reino.

Reino Rukasa.

After making sure that all is complete and perfect, she put on the ShiroNeko mask.

She quickly unlocked the door and opened the curtains. She then opens the window and jumped outside.

She skipped through branches to the place Persona pointed her to be.

The Sakura Tree.

Meanwhile Persona is walking through the hall; he is on his way to the Sakura tree, where there will be high chances on Natsume's whereabouts.

Just like he expected Natsume was there as usual reading his manga. Persona slipped quietly to Natsume, and Natsume didn't seem to notice.

"Natsume" said Persona finally.

Natsume jolted and instantly jumped backwards.

"Persona" growled Natsume in anger.

When Natsume want to ask Persona, Mikan who is now ShiroNeko arrived with style. She jumped from the branch, do a flip and landed beside Persona.

Natsume still keeping his cool, stare at Mikan.

"You" growled Natsume.

"You are late, ShiroNeko" said Persona.

"I apologies Aniki" said Mikan using her false boy voice.

Natsume didn't seem to notice that ShiroNeko is Mikan, but he knew that voice, though he didn't remember whose.

"Natsume, KuroNeko, once again, meet your new partner, ShiroNeko" said Persona.

"Partner? I don't need Partner" growled Natsume.

"Oh? Yesterday at the mission, without ShiroNeko's help, you're dead Natsume, you are in much of a trouble and didn't do the mission smoothly yes?" asked Persona with a threatening tone.

'_Aniki…why must be harsh on Natsume?'_ thought Mikan.

Natsume just stayed silent.

"You are getting weaker Natsume, you need a partner and so does ShiroNeko" continued Persona.

"Do whatever you want" said Natsume while turning his back Persona and Mikan.

"Wait" said Mikan with her false boy voice again.

Natsume turned his head to Mikan.

"How about a spar with me? Then maybe we could work together" said Mikan.

Natsume now become interested, he has thought a lot about this ShiroNeko and really wanted to know the ability.

Natsume just stayed silent, but his eyes showed interested.

Mikan noticed Natsume's eyes and nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes then, meet me at the northern forest, where there is little chance of people being there" said Mikan.

"The time?" asked Natsume.

"I will wait you there all the time, so whenever you can" said Mikan.

Natsume nodded and left quietly.

Persona walked to Mikan and put his hand on top of Mikan's head.

"Good job, Mikan" said Persona.

"Aniki, from now on, whenever I wear the ShiroNeko costume, you must call me Reino" said Mikan with her true voice and remove the ShiroNeko mask.

"Oh? You have created a name?" asked Persona with a surprised tone.

"Yup! The name is Reino Rukasa!" answered Mikan with a warm smile.

"Hmm… nice name Mikan" said Persona patting Mikan's head.

"R-E-I-N-O!" protested Mikan.

"Yes, Reino" said Persona with a warm smile.

Mikan skip happily around and around Persona and then hug Persona. Persona never hug back, he just didn't know what to do when Mikan hugs him. So he stiffly picks Mikan up and Mikan smiled to him happily. Luckily he has his white mask on, so Mikan couldn't see Persona's slight blush.

Narumi then rush through there and wave his arm rapidly.

"No! No! The position as Mikan-chan's father has already been taken!!!!!" he shouted, and then he snatches Mikan from Persona. (Just like Wolfram from Kyou Kara Maou)

He pouts toward Persona while carrying Mikan, making Persona sweat dropped.

"Narumi-sensei!" chirped Mikan happily while being carried.

"Mikan-chan! You're not hurt right? After those missions???" asked Narumi with a fatherly smile.

"Nope!" announced Mikan.

"GOOD!!!!!" shouted Narumi, and then he hug Mikan.

Then…

_BAKA! BAKA!_

The two baka bullets hits Narumi and he let go of Mikan.

"Narumi-sensei that is called molesting" said an emotionless girl with her famous Baka-Gun.

"Hotaru!!!" shouted Mikan, as usual Mikan tried to hug her, but she slipped away from Mikan making Mikan hugging the Sakura Tree instead of Hotaru.

"Hotaru…why won't you let me hug you???" asked Mikan with a teary eye.

"Because I will get your idiot bacteria if I let you to hug me" answered Hotaru.

Mikan as usual cried.

Hotaru observe Mikan's outfit and disguise, even though she looks different she still will be Mikan. The way she cried and they way she talkes, even if her voice is different she's still Mikan, her loud and hyperactive Mikan.

"Mikan, you still owe me 2000 rabbits for that ear ring" said Hotaru.

Mikan stayed silent, then her now blue eyes became bigger as if it wanted to come out.

"EHHH????? THAT'S EXPENSIVE!!!! You know my allowance is very small!!!!" cried Mikan.

Persona sighed and walked to Hotaru.

"I will pay it for her" said Persona letting out his wallet.

"ANIKI!!!!" chirped Mikan with happiness then she remembered about what her grandpa said.

'_Never borrow money from other people…'_

Mikan made up her mind and stopped Persona from paying.

"Mikan?"

"Aniki, I will try my best to earn money, so don't pay, my grandpa wouldn't allow me to borrow money" said Mikan with a very sad, harsh tone.

"But I'm not lending you money Mikan" said Persona.

"No! No! I will pay it!!!" said Mikan.

Persona was defeated, he retreated quietly and Mikan discuss it with Hotaru.

Then Narumi walked toward Persona.

"Persona, when is going to be her next mission?" asked Narumi.

"Tomorrow night" answered Persona.

Narumi's mimic became serious.

"Please…" said Narumi quietly.

Persona turned to him.

"…Take care of her…" he continued and walks off.

"Mikan shouldn't you be at the Northern Forest?" asked Persona.

4…

3…

2…

1…

It struck her…

"AAAAHHHH!!!! I FORGOT!!! NATSUME COULD BE THERE!!!!" shouted Mikan.

Then she rushes off carrying her mask to the Northern Forest.

"That Mikan, as loud as ever" commented Hotaru.

Persona began to walk in the same direction as Mikan's.

"Do you want to go to the Northern Forest?" asked Hotaru taking out her camera.

"It looks interesting" answered Persona shortly.

"Take me with you" said Hotaru with a grin.

Weird??

Well her thoughts are simple…

'_Take Natsume's picture in action will make billions!!!!'_

Then she grins evilly…

Oo0oO

**SR:** THERE! SUPER LONG CHAPTER!!!!!! well for me anyway... WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!!!! XD I promise you that I will update faster since now I have more time and holidays has come near too!!!

**Natsume:** (Hit SR's head with a hammer)

**SR:** (Faintd)

**Natsume:** no use in arguing with her, Persona will come and defend her…

**Persona: **Natsume!

**Natsume: **(Jolted then runs off)

**Persona:** (sigh)


	4. A Smile?

Chapter 4: A smile????

**SR:** HWAAA!!!!!! CAN'T I GET SOME SLEEP HERE???? Sorry ever since I go home to my Home country, everyone wants to meet me and I've been invited to many welcome parties that I can't get any sleep and type my story!!!! (Stressed out)

**Natsume:** well that's good news, ever since you gone I've got my peaceful Vacation.

**SR:** you mean training with Perso-chan??

**Natsume:** (Jolted) n-no

**SR:** Hmm… really? Persona!!! Come here for a sec!!  
**Persona:** yes?

**SR:** No keigo!!!

**Persona:** Sorry…

**Natsume:** _'Persona saying sorry????'_

**SR:** while I'm gone, what are you doing with Kuro-chan??  
**Persona:** Training with me and ShiroNeko…why do you ask?

**SR:** (Look at Natsume and giggles) Nah! I'm just wondering!

**Natsume:** T-TO REVIEWS!!!

**SR:** EH????

To **Summ3rHop3**:

Thanks for waiting!!!!

To **honey-kun**:

Oh?? O.O Persona scares you????

**Persona:** once again I deeply apologies for scaring some people in here… (Bow)

Keep reviewing!!! Oh and please read Three Chances Only if you had the chance! Thanks and enjoy!!!

To **glenda23**:

Yep! Hotaru knows about this!!!!! And Glad you love Persona!!! I love Persona too!!!!!

To **nikkiru**:

Yep!!! I've uploaded!!!!

**Persona:** (Sweatdropped)

Persona, you've got a lot of fans…

**Persona:** I just noticed…

To **stooopidblackkitty13**:

No need…

**Persona:** uh…hello…

**Natsume:** …

Kuro-chan… say something will you

**Natsume:** (Leaves)

Why that stupid ugly-(Notices the readers) A…HAHAHAHAHA!!! Forget anything I just said!!!!

Oo0oO

"You're late…" grunted Natsume.

Mikan breath heavily and then stood up straight.

"Haaaaaa…I'm sorry Natsume-san!!! An injured cat crossed my way and I just gotta help it!!!" said Mikan with her false boy voice.

Natsume stayed silent and then sighed.

"Don't give lame excuses, everyone knows that's lie, I'm not dumb" said Natsume.

Mikan with the mask on just stayed silent.

"Well! Let's spar!!!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Before that, remove your mask" said Natsume with a smirk "I can't really fight with the person whom the face I cannot see"

Mikan jolted a bit, but it seems Natsume didn't know about it.

'_Aniki told me not to open my mask whatever happens except when he told me to open them!!! What should I do???'_ thought Mikan desperately.

"I'm sorry, my mask cannot be removed, we just have to spar without me opening the mask" stated Mikan.

"Open your mask or no spar" threatened Natsume.

"Well that's really okay by me, just to let you know" said Mikan, then she turned her body to signal Natsume that she's about to leave.

Natsume cursed.

"Alright, don't open your mask! But we still will have the spar" said Natsume in defeat.

Mikan turned her body.

"Alright then!" said Mikan in a relieved tone "Let's spar!!"

Persona and Hotaru just arrived in time and they stayed hidden behind a tree, but enough for the two to observe and in Hotaru's case…

…taking pictures…

Hotaru pull out her trusty camera and Persona just sweat dropped.

Natsume started the spar by charging fast toward Mikan.

Mikan ready herself for what attack Natsume's going to launch at her.

It turns out that Natsume punched Mikan's head with his right fist.

Mikan ducked down and dodge Natsume's punch.

With his first attack missed, he once again punches Mikan in her stomach with his left fist.

It got her, and Natsume smirked.

But soon Mikan chuckles and then showed that Natsume's left fist has been caught by her and she was gripping on it tightly.

Natsume couldn't pull out his fist free.

Mikan then spinned Natsume's left fist which sent Natsume's body spinning and bang to the ground.

Persona observes Natsume and started to write a special training menu to make him stronger.

Hotaru capture Natsume in action, even when he was spinning to the ground.

Natsume still haven't give up, he got up with a few backward flips and cursed.

"Nice footwork" said Mikan.

Natsume cursed even more.

He then clicked his finger and fire came surrounding around Mikan.

Mikan looked around and finally she has no option except to use her alice.

It was not her nullification alice that's for sure…

It was Ice…

Ice alice…

Her Blue left earring shone when she uses her alice, transforming Nullifications into Ice.

But with her mask on, the light from the blue earring can't be seen from outside.

Mikan uses her alice and Ice were seen surrounding Mikan instead of Fire.

Natsume's eyes widen and then he smirked.

"So your alice is Ice" said Natsume at last.

"Yes, its ice and yours are fire I heard that your fire are vicious, but I didn't expect them to be this vicious" said Mikan.

Persona let out a soft whistle, while Hotaru again snapping to Natsume's smirking figure.

"Now is my turn to attack, ready?" asked Mikan going to her unique fighting stance.

Natsume just stayed still while Persona smirked.

'_She's going to use that stance in Natsume, eh?? Well Natsume will be defeated shortly after this'_ thought Persona.

Mikan just stayed still with her unique stance.

Natsume ready himself.

Mikan start off by running in zigzag with an incredible speed.

Natsume could hardly follow Mikan even if it was with his own eyes.

As soon as Mikan got near Natsume Mikan jumped up high and start off with a kick from her right leg.

Natsume parry the kick and move backwards a bit.

Mikan didn't give up, after the kick she moves her left leg and launches another kick from her left leg.

Natsume again parry the attack, but he didn't expect another fast kick from Mikan's right leg and got direct hit from it.

Natsume was sent flying and landed to the ground in a rough way.

'_End of the spar…'_ thought Persona.

'_Oops…I think I got a little too carried away…'_ thought Mikan.

"I'm sorry!! Are you alright???" asked Mikan rushing over to Natsume.

Mikan offered Natsume a hand, but Natsume ignored them and got up with a struggle.

Persona just snickered and laughed lowly.

Hotaru snaps more pictures about Natsume thinking about the money that she could earn by selling those pictures.

Persona then stepped out from the shadow, but at the same time he also hides Hotaru from the bushes.

"Good Work Shiro Neko" said Persona with a clap.

Natsume glared at Persona, while Mikan smiled toward him, even though Natsume didn't know…

"Thank you Aniki!" said Mikan and then she bowed her head.

Natsume watched at her with disgust.

'_How can he bow to a person like Persona???'_ thought Natsume.

"Natsume" said Persona in his usual demanding tone "your performance was despicable"

Natsume just look away.

"For the time being, I assigned you to train with Shiro Neko" said Persona again.

Mikan can't help, but to feel sorry for Natsume, she should've hold back her power more…

"I refuse to work with people who wouldn't show their faces" said Natsume coldly.

Persona sighed and then looks at Mikan. Then he nodded his head and Mikan knows that it was the signals to open her mask.

'_I must open it slowly so that the wig won't fall off… slowly… and look more naturally so that he won't notices my blond wig…'_ thought Mikan with worry.

Mikan began to reach for her mask.

Natsume paid extreme attention to her.

Persona just stared at both Mikan and Natsume.

Hotaru began to snap more pictures from behind the bushes, and then she couldn't help but to take pictures of Mikan as Reino Rukasa.

Mikan opened her mask slowly and carefully, but also at the same time act to be natural.

From behind the mask that Mikan has opened came the appearance of Mikan as a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, completely unrecognized able that she is Mikan who always greeted Natsume and every body with a warm and wide smile.

Mikan then look at Natsume and smile a small smile.

"Nice to meet you again Natsume-san" she said not forgetting her false boy voice and she bow a bit to Natsume.

Hotaru furiously snaps picture at Mikan's boy form, but she doesn't forget in taking Natsume's picture.

'_A bishounen…'_ thought Natsume while looking at Mikan's currently form. (Bishounen is pretty boy, just to let you know)

"I probably guess that you also won't work with someone that you didn't know its name, right?" predicted Persona.

Natsume jolted a bit, but immediately calmed down.

Persona nodded his head to Mikan and Mikan nodded too.

"My name is Reino Rukasa or what aniki said was Shiro Neko" introduced Mikan with a slight of formality.

Though she's trying real hard not to let Mikan way of speaking get the better of Reino way of speaking.

She chooses every word carefully and made sure that she didn't give away her disguise.

Natsume now knows what he wanted to know, yet still, Reino is a mysterious person to him.

"Aniki and Natsume-san, may I leave? I have some unfinished business to do" said Mikan.

'_Heck! I won't be late after this!!!! It's almost time to start the lesson again!!! Ten minutes to the bell!!! And I needed to change too!!'_ thought Mikan.

Persona checked his watch and realizes that it is almost the end of recess.

"Yes, you may leave, be sure to meet me tomorrow" said Persona.

Mikan smiled a small smile yet warm and Persona can't help but to smile back to her with a loving smile.

Natsume was shocked.

Persona notices Natsume and quickly put his cold expression to cover up his loving smile.

"Then I will take my leave aniki and you too Natsume-san! See you at training!!" said Mikan and she quickly jumped up to the tree, she puts her mask on and then left by jumping on each branches.

Persona turned to Natsume.

"Natsume, the training will start tomorrow night in here, don't be late" announced Persona then as usual Persona leaves, quietly and secretly dragging Hotaru who has an evil smile and the sign of money on her face and eyes.

After they left, Natsume fall down and stare at the sky blankly.

'_Damn…'_

Oo0oO

**SR:** HYAAAAA!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!

**Natsume:** COME BACK HERE!!!! GIVE ME THOSE DATA!!!!

**SR:** RUN!!!!!! HYAAAA!!! (Spots Hotaru) Hotaru!!!!! 100 rabbits if you get me away from Natsume!!!!!

**Hotaru:** roger! (Pull SR away with her flying invention)

**SR:** FUEH!!! SAVE!!!! Thanks Hotaru, here's the 100 rabbits, and put me down on top of that roof top, I need to meet up with Persona, Mikan and Narumi-sensei

**Hotaru:** Roger

**Mikan:** (Spotted SR) Sapphire-chan!!!!! (Wave furiously and then about to fall from the roof)

**SR:** MIKAN-CHAN!!!

Persona and Narumi: (Snatch Mikan before falling)

**SR:** Thank goodness!

**Hotaru:** (Puts her down to the rooftop) thank you for using Hotaru airline… (Leaves)


	5. First mission assigned!

Chapter 5: First mission assigned!!!

**SR:** why are the reviews getting fewer and fewer? Please RXR!!!! BTW sorry for the wait!!! Here's a super long chapter…well I think so…

**Mikan:** Sapphire-chan!!!! (Hugs SR)

**SR:** (Being hugged) what's wrong Mikan-chan??? Did that Kuro-chan do something bad to you????

**Mikan:** (Shook her head) I made a cake!!!! Want some?? (Eyes gleaming)

**SR:** I want some!! I love cakes!! Although it can make me fat…

**Mikan:** well come on!! Persona-niichan is waiting, oh and Narumi-sensei and Hotaru too!!!

**Natsume:** (Hides behind a wall) _'Persona…niichan…???'_

**SR:** (Spotted Natsume behind the wall) come on Mikan-chan! PERSONA-NIICHAN is waiting! (Giggles and skip the way with Mikan)

**Natsume:** damn that bluetone…

**SR:** NYAO!!!

**Mikan:** what's with the nyao?

**SR:** ohh nothing… now let's eat!!!! Neh Persona says it please!!

**Persona:** hm? Say what Sapphire?

**SR:** you know…to review?

**Persona:** To…Review…?

**SR:** ALRIGHT!!!!!

To **Typh**:

Okay don't do that…I love my neighbors! And I'll update faster and for the Natsume part…it's still a S-E-C-R-E-T! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

To **stooopidblackkitty13**:

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO!!! Although it's too late…I WILL update more just you wait! You love Persona?? Well I do too!!!! He's nice in here, although in this chapter he will seem kind of devilish… just read on!

To **ELLIE 31773**:

I…did???

**Natsume: **she did???

Shut up Kuro-chan (Nudge Natsume)

**Natsume: **(The bell rings furiously) YOU-

**Persona: **Natsume, run a lap around the school

**Natsume: **tch! You'll pay for this!!! (Run)

NYEHEHEHE…thanks for reading and reviewing!

To **mayelrules13**:

I HAVE UPDATED!!! THANKS FOR WAITING!!!

To **Azurana K.**:

Is that all???? (Teary eyes) well you reviewed anyway, THANKS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS TOO!!!

To **Sakura-chan0610**:

Yep!!!! I got review from Summ3rHop3! And now I receive eview from you!!! Thanks!!!!! THANKS FOR WAITING YOU TWO!!

To **honey-kun**:

DON'T WORRY ABOUT A THING!! Youchi is already on the plot! NYAHAHAHAHA!!! And he's going to play an important part to Natsume!!! No need to bow!! The longer the review the better!! Well I like long review! And I don't mind if you criticize me! It'll be reference although flames are quite too… well harsh on me! I can get my hopes down if someone gives me a huge flame and probably that'll slow me down in updating the story because I don't want to type when I'm feeling down! See? Mine's long too!!! Don't worry about it!!!!

To **EzMouse**:

Reino is hard to describe!!! But I'll try to change the eyes later on! Though it will be a problem to Reino-san and Persona! (Notices Natsume behind a wall eavesdropping) don't say any word about her!!!!

To **glenda23**:

M-EHEM! REINO BEATS KURO-CHAN!!!! (Natsume's still behind a wall) ehem! Kuro-chan! Eavesdropping is not a good thing to do!!!

To **lysabelle**:

Mikan's cool!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!!!

To **babeemei**:

You're sharp! there will be things like that and let me tell you a hint…there will twice of that kind of event!!!! Well I insisted in just one, but my lil' sister force me to write two events…so yeah… just wait!

To **sarafyna-chan**:

I HAVE UPDATED!!! THANKS FOR WAITING!!!!

Oo0oO

"That's enough Natsume, you may go" said Persona then he turns to Mikan "Reino you too, it's already morning"

Mikan checked her watch and shocked when it shows 7 o'clock in the morning.

"WHHAAATTT?????" shouted mikan "Okay aniki! Natsume-san gotta go! See you again tomorrow!"

And with that Mikan left in a blink of an eye.

Natsume was always curious of Mikan's behavior in getting shocked when it has reaches to morning in the mid of the training.

Natsume who is breathing heavily after his training with Mikan and Persona fell down to the ground because of exhaust.

It has been two days ever since Persona let out the command of 'Training together with ShiroNeko'.

And yes…he does fell down a lot ever since he met with Mikan.

These training days were the training to increase his agility…

And Natsume cursed.

_(Flashbacks)_

"_Natsume" instructed Persona._

_Natsume turn to him with a disgusted face._

"_I want you to race with Reino" instructed Persona._

"_What?" asked Natsume immediately with his eyes strangely widen._

_It really does shocked Persona for Natsume never replies like that, normally he would just say 'tch' or not saying anything just walk away._

_But of course Persona immediately calmed down before Natsume even realizes it._

"_I want you to run with Reino, understood?" repeated Persona again, but this time he let out a bit of a heavy tension "Right now Reino is probably by the lake doing his daily run"_

_Natsume just obeyed Persona without saying anything and run over to the lake._

_Persona secretly followed him and found Mikan jogging by the lake._

_Soon he saw Natsume running over to Mikan and they jog together._

"_So aniki told you to race with me? In running or any other type?" asked Mikan not forgetting to use her boy voice._

"_He doesn't say" answered Natsume shortly and coldly._

"_I see…" said Mikan._

_Then she realizes that this is training for agilty._

"_I know Natsume-san, how about we have a race in running?" asked Mikan._

_Really, for Mikan to have to call Natsume 'Natsume-san' is hard._

_But rather than calling him 'Natsume-kun' she rather saying 'Natsume-san'… Mikan laugh nervously inside her heart._

_Natsume just stayed silent as he jog along with Mikan._

"_I'll take that as a yes" said Mikan then she began to stop and crouched down low until her head met the ground._

_Natsume stopped jogging and stare at Mikan._

"_One-" started Mikan._

_Natsume then just realized._

"_Wait-"_

_But Mikan ignores him completely instead she raise her body a bit higher._

"_Two-" continued Mikan._

"_Hey-" said Natsume._

_Mikan smirked and raises her body a bit higher again, but this she lets both her hand without any power. So it just fell down, hanging._

_Persona smirked._

"_Three!" shouted Mikan and she began sprouting from her low from to a far jump as a start._

_At the same time Persona walk away from his spot._

"_Good Luck Natsume" said Persona._

_Mikan sprinted ahead of Natsume and let him taste the wind that Mikan had left behind._

_Natsume felt as if he was challenged._

_Seeing on how fast Mikan has left him, he began to run._

_From a slow run it turned into a sprint._

"_Bring it on…" said Natsume loudly, loud enough for Mikan to hear him._

_Mikan smiled widely completely forgot her disguise as 'Reino'._

_Luckly Natsume was far behind, so he can't see her wide Mikan style smile._

_(End of Flashback)_

The training didn't go as what Natsume had expected.

In the end Natsume didn't win against Mikan.

Forget about winning just catching up to Mikan is nearly impossible for him.

It requires his life just to catch up to Mikan and yet he still doesn't win.

Natsume cursed and cursed then he got up and walked all the way to his room.

After that he takes a short shower and change into his uniform.

Then he got out from his luxurious room and headed to class.

Oo0oO

At the same time Mikan was running on the corridor on her way to class. She had hurriedly take a bath and change into her uniform.

She had no time to comb her hair after the wig was removed. She just removes it panicly and takes off the eye contacts and the blue earrings.

Then with some cream she hides the hole pierce on her left ear.

AS THE USUAL MORNING, she bumps to Natsume and got scolded by jinno.

After that she gets detention from jinno.

And once again Natsume had slipped safely to class without getting any scold or detention.

"Poor Mikan-chan…" said Yuu.

"She gets two detentions by jinno these pass few days" agreed Anna.

Mikan sulks at the corner of the class room moving one of her finger around and around in a circle.

"Leave her" said Hotaru coldly and without emotion.

Mikan then turn toward her friends.

And then she lets out a puppy teary eyes.

Lastly she jumped out from the corner and charge toward Hotaru.

Hotaru eventually dodge Mikan.

Mikan then fall down and turn to Hotaru with extremely teary eyes.

"HOTARUU!!! YOU'RE SOO MEAN!! HOW COME I CAN'T HUG YOU????" sobbed Mikan loudly.

"I will get your idiot virus if I let you hug me" said Hotaru with her famous emotionless tone.

Mikan was about to say something until she saw Persona on a tree.

Persona wave his right hand saying hello and then pointed his finger downward, as if it was a signal for Mikan to meet him downstairs.

Hotaru look at Mikan who is nodding and then she looks toward the window.

She swears she could see Persona for a while.

And then Mikan walk out from the class room with the reason of going to the toilet.

Hotaru look toward Mikan's walking figure and smiled a small smile.

"Be careful Mikan" said Hotaru softly.

Yuu thought he heard Hotaru saying something so he asked her.

Fortunately Hotaru was a great actress.

"100 rabbits…" said Hotaru with rabbits on her hand.

"200 rabbits…400 rabbits…" said Hotaru again counting the rabbits on her hand.

Yuu just sweat dropped and leave her be with her rabbits.

Oo0oO

Mikan walked outside carefully, secretly and silently.

She tip-toed like a cat until someone taps her shoulder.

Mikan jolted and look behind her.

It was Persona.

Mikan sighed in relief while Persona just look at her with a confused eyes.

"Persona-niichan!!! You surprised me!!!! How come I can't hear you walking behind me????" said Mikan half angry.

"You come back with the nickname 'niichan' again…" said Persona with a sigh.

Mikan just giggled.

Persona then give Mikan the ShiroNeko costume (including mask), wigs, eye contact, and earring.

"Change into this and meet up with me and Natsume on the northern forest" said Persona.

"A mission???" asked Mikan.

Persona just nodded his head.

"I'll tell you more once you meet me there, I'm going to call Natsume now, make sure anyone doesn't see you, especially Natsume" said Persona.

Mikan nodded her head and smiled.

"Don't worry!" said Mikan happily.

Persona sighed in relieve and smiled a warm smile.

Then Persona remembers something and reaches his pocket.

Then he lets out five bells at the size of a golf ball.

"Your training, try to walk without letting a sound from this bell" said Persona.

Mikan look toward Persona with a confused look, but she takes the bell.

"If your bell rings when you walk, then you'll run around the school once" said Persona again.

Mikan's eyes become wide.

"WHAAAATT??????" shocked Mikan.

Mikan soon covers her mouth to stop shouting.

Persona watch out his surroundings and sighed in relieve.

I seem no one is there.

"You always shout whenever I gave you training" said Persona.

Mikan stops covering her mouth and pouted.

"But your training is always so hard!" said Mikan.

"If I don't do that then you'll never improve" said Persona putting his right hand on top of Mikan's head.

Mikan pouted and look away from Persona.

"Hmph!"

Persona can't help but to giggle.

"Well change into that and come to the northern forest, don't forget to wear those bells too" said Persona.

Before Mikan could say anything Persona jumped out from the window and jumped his way on top of the tree branches.

"Aaw! Persona-niichan always gives me troublesome training…" commented Mikan.

Then Mikan went to an empty room.

She locked the door and closes the window and the curtain.

After making sure no one is looking she puts on the ShiroNeko outfits.

She curled her hair and puts on the blonde wig.

To cover up her hazel eyes she puts on the blue eye contacts.

Then she puts on the blue earring to her left ear.

Lastly she puts on her ShiroNeko mask.

Then something rang from her pocket. She reaches her pocket and take out the five bells Persona had give to her.

She pouted, but she wears it anyway.

One bell on her neck.

One bell on her right and left wrist.

And finally one bell on each of her foot.

She tested out by walking one step at a time, but it rings every time she walks.

She sighed and tried her best not to make the bells rang, she did a quite good job so far.

She can move her arms without making the bell rang.

The bell on her neck is no problem.

The problem is the one on her leg.

She pouted, but then look around her surroundings.

After she makes sure that no one sees her, she quickly unlocked the door and then rushes to the window.

She jumped out and landed on top of a tree branch.

"Right…to the northern forest…" said Mikan starting to use the voice of Reino.

And she jumped her way to the northern forest with the bells on her foot ringing furiously.

Oo0oO

Natsume went out from the classroom silently and walk outside the school.

Just then something white and red shot out from the window and stood on top of the branch followed by the sound of bells ringing.

It's Mikan wearing her ShiroNeko outfit.

Natsume wanted to call her, but interrupted by Mikan saying something.

"Right…to the northern forest…" said Mikan with her boy voice.

And then Mikan jumped to the next tree branch aiming for the northern forest.

Natsume just stood still.

"Why is he going to the northern forest…?" asked Natsume unconsciously.

Natsume then decided to follow Mikan and so he jumped up the tree and jump his way following her.

Persona step out from the shadow and look at Natsume.

"I told her to be careful to Natsume" said Persona with a sigh "But because of that, I don't have to tell Natsume to go to the northern forest"

Persona then makes his way to the northern forest.

"I wonder if I should be relieved or worried" said Persona again.

Oo0oO

Mikan arrived to the northern forest and decided to wait a little longer for Persona and Natsume.

But they had taken up so long that she decides to train on her steps for a bit.

Mikan takes the first step with her left leg carefully not to make the bell ring.

First step has succeeded.

Mikan raises her right leg to make the second step and it succeeded.

She smiled widely at her accomplishment, but with her mask on, that smile can't be seen.

Natsume had wondered for quite some time on what Mikan is doing, step one at a time, and at weird way too.

Mikan was about to take the third step, but she was careless.

She tripped and then fell with the bells attached to her arms, legs, and neck ringing furiously.

Natsume sweatdropped.

Mikan immediately sat up and rubbed her head.

Just then she remembers about what she had to do if the bells ring.

She's starting to look right and left panicly.

Then she stop toward the bushes where Natsume hides.

Natsume immediately hides himself and Mikan continued to look up panicly.

Then Mikan sighed in relieve.

"Aniki is not here…Thank goodness…" said Mikan with her boy voice, she had sense someone hiding behind the bushes, but she ignores it "I guess I'll skip the punishment in running around the-"

"-school?" interrupted Persona with his right foot tapping.

Mikan immediately turned behind her and saw an angry Persona.

Persona look toward Mikan with a deadly glare and Mikan were sweating buckets now.

Then Persona pointed his finger toward the exit of the northern forest.

"Run" instructed Persona.

(**Mikan:** or more like threatening!!!!)

Mikan stood up very straight.

"Y-YES SIR!!!!" said Mikan and then she rushed toward the exits of the northern forest to run around the school.

But because of Mikan's carelessness she tripped over a rock and fell down.

Again making the bells ring furiously.

Vein popped out from Persona.

"Make it double-lap" instructed Persona to Mikan.

Mikan turned to Persona with teary eyes trying to make Persona to give her mercy. (Like Tamaki don't you think?)

"I won't fall for that again, Reino, pick. double-laps or triple-laps?" said Persona with tense voice.

Mikan jerked and stood up. Then she readies herself to run toward the school.

With a fast start run she said…

"DOUBLE-LAPS SIR!!!!!"

And with that Mikan run away with an amazing speed leaving trails of dust and no sound behind.

Natsume felt an amazing fear on how Persona trained Mikan and he wondered if he's going to felt that too.

"Natsume" said Persona.

'_Crap!'_ thought Natsume.

Natsume get out from the bushes and face Persona.

Persona then reaches his pocket and gave Natsume the same five bells.

"Put that on and don't make a sound whenever you go, if that bell rings run around the school once" said Persona.

Natsume cursed, but he takes the bells from him.

Natsume puts it on his neck…

Then on each of his arms…

Lastly on each of his legs…

He felt uncomfortable with those bells ringing furiously whenever he moves.

It's too noisy…

"You will wear that whenever you go, now your mission with Reino will be explained right after Reino-"

But Persona was interrupted by Mikan running back breathing heavily and looking exhausted.

Then Mikan stands up straightly and put her right hand on top of her forehead, showing respect on soldier style.

"D-DOUBLE-LAPS DONE SIR!!!" said Mikan loudly still putting her right hand on top of her forehead.

Natsume jolted a bit.

'_Double-laps around the school can't be done in a short time!! How did he?????'_ thought the surprised Natsume.

"Ah speaking of the devil, he came back already" said Persona.

Mikan then fell down exhausted and her eyes swirling in spiral.

"Reino stand up, the mission will be explained" said Persona.

Mikan immediately stands up and face Persona this time the bells didn't ring.

She had grown adapted with the bells.

"Good, now this night's mission will be stealing Anti-Alice's data" said Persona.

Mikan felt her curiosity rising up and she couldn't help but to ask.

"What data aniki?" asked Mikan at last.

"The data of the heads of their organizations" said Persona.

Mikan gulped.

This was going to be a tough mission.

That information is an A rank secret to the Anti-Alice and will most probably be guarded by lots of dangerous people.

"And the location?" asked Natsume.

Persona jolted a bit, but immediately calmed down.

Mikan noticed Persona's jolt and giggle.

This is really surprising to Persona.

Usually Natsume didn't ask anything when he was given mission, yet why this time he asks??

Persona then let out a map and hand it Mikan.

It's all over there, you just have to look at it in your spare time together and come up for a plan, this mission is as you know far more dangerous than any missions that you have done" said Persona.

Mikan began to open the map and Natsume move closer to her.

But Mikan accidentally touches Natsume's hand and both of their bells ring.

Mikan and Natsume let out buckets of sweats…

"Run a lap around the school, BOTH of you" said Persona.

"YES SIR!!!!" shouted Mikan and she ran dragging Natsume away from Persona without any ringing sound.

Persona then smiles.

"She's getting better already"

Oo0oO

**SR:** SO-HOW-WAS-THIS-????? Isn't this long?????

**Natsume:** (Bells ringing) tch!

**Persona:** a lap around the school natsume

**Natsume:** (Run immediately)

**SR:** Persona…your training is harsh…

**Persona:** really? When my teacher gives me the same training, I had to run around a lake for a day…

**SR:** Seriously??

**Mikan:** (Sneaking in without a sound)

**Persona:** Mikan your silence in sneaking in is getting better, though where's your bells?

**Mikan:** Well Natsume is here, I can't wear bells!!! I'll be found out!!

**Persona:** don't worry Natsume's gone to run around a lap around the school.

**Mikan:** 'Nooo…' (Takes out the bell from her pocket and wears it) there! No problem…

**Persona:** (Pick Mikan up) good! (Smiles)

**SR:** (Teary eyes) damn…its really shiny and cute!!!

**Mikan:** (Can't help but to hug Persona) this is the first time Persona- niichan picks me up on his own intentions!

**Persona:** Because the bells didn't ring when I pick you up, it means you have getting better at controlling it

**Mikan:** Niichan…(Hugs Persona tightly)

**Natsume:** _'Damn…'_ (Breathing heavily)

**Persona:** (Tossed Mikan to SR)

**SR:** (Catch Mikan and then gives a thumbs up, secretly)

**NOTE:**

**PLEASE YOU ALL VISIT MY PROFILE!!!! IT'S REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT!!!! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME!!!**


	6. The starting of a Reino fansclub…

Chapter: The starting of a Reino fansclub…

**SR:** HYAH! I just had to upload Gakuen Alice's video in my multiply so the one that haven't watch Gakuen Alice can watch! But it's a lot harder than I thought!! Hahahahahaha!!

**Persona:** (Sweatdropped)

**SR:** oh? Persona?

**Persona:** hm? Oh I was just-

**SR:** -worried? Hahaha! Don't worry M-I mean Reino-chan will be okay!!!

**Persona:** I hope so…(Sigh)

**SR:** Alright let's just get straight to the review and then to the story!

To **Ju-SanYumeEngel**:

I've updated!! Be sure to review again okay????

To **lysabelle**:

Hahaha!! I like watching Natsume suffers!!!! (Laughs like an evil maniac)

To **Ai-chan13**:

No! THANK YOU! For reviewing!! I appreciate it!

To **Alice elis**:

Ooohh!! You're ELLIE31773's little sister!!!! Thanks for reading my story Alice!!!

To **stooopidblackkitty13**:

**SR:** Emm…I can gi-

**Hotaru:** (Get the baka gun out and hit SR) I will sell Persona's picture while hugging Mikan for 100 rabbits, get your orders now

To **Miha-chan**:

I like bells too!!! They sound nice!!! Thanks Miha-chan!!!

To **Sakura-chan0610**:

I've tried the bell thingy, but it's sooooooo hardd!!!!! If someone can do it then I would really try harder!!!! Hahahahaha!!!

To **Azurana K.**:

Nope it's impossible! I just wanted to make the story more interesting! That's all!!! Thanks for the advice Azurana K.-chan!!!

To **ELLIE 31773**:

I rock! Yeah!!! No wait! It's the other way around!! YOU rock!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! Unfortunately Natsume doesn't know that Reino is Mikan-chan… otherwise it would surely be a love spell for the both of them!

To **glenda23**:

**Persona:** Thank…you…?

SR: why of course Persona!!! You've been praised!!

**Persona:** I..guess…?

To **bebeemei**:

And now I mentioned you again!!! Hahahaha!!! Oh you bet! There will be a BOOM!! Hahahaha!!! And thank you!!! For your review, here let me give you a tip in making good stories…

Ideas cannot just be forced into a story, they must popped by themselves unto your head!!! That's what I do to make a good story anyway!!! Watch a lot of television and read a lot of books!!! Surely they will give you ideas!!! And not to mention improve your grammar!!!

To **nikkiru**:

**SR:** Persona…you got a loyal fan here…

**Persona:** Yes I can see that…

**SR:** and of course Mikan-chan is better than Kuro-chan!!! (It's always been my dream anyway)

To **sarafyna-chan**:

Yes Reino-chan is starting to act clumsy!! Stay tune to the next chapter too!

To **EzMouse**:

Yep! You she's stronger than Kuro-chan!!! Hahahahaha!!! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN MY DREAM!!!

To **SnowCharms**:

I've UPDATED!!! YAY ME!!! And this story IS interesting if I do say so myself!!! But it's up to you to judge!!

Oo0oO

"No matter how I look at the map, this is impossible" said Natsume.

"Let me see" said Mikan with her false voice.

Mikan took the map from Natsume and examine it carefully.

"It is impossible, but what if we run our way through these bushes? The guards over here can't spot us" said Mikan showing the map to Natsume.

"That is a good idea, though how are we going to go back? The guards will surely know our positions, not to mention the security camera" said Natsume again.

'_It's really unbelievable to see Natsume like this, being coorperative, if hotaru were here, she would sure record this…'_ thought Mikan.

Meanwhile Hotaru were hiding behind the bushes recording Natsume with Mikan thinking up a plan.

"Great, I will make billions…" said Hotaru in a whisper.

Mikan heard Hotaru and sweatdropped.

Natsume on the other hand didn't hear Hotaru and kept thinking.

They were on the Sakura Tree thinking up a plan for tonight's mission.

Just then Mikan saw something on the map.

"Oh! THIS!!! Right here!!! We can go through those bushes when we come in and then we can go to here for the exit!!!" said Mikan pointing her finger on the map.

"The security camera? The exit is filled with security cameras" asked Natsume.

"Look here!" said Mikan poiting to one of the rooms.

"So we sneak in through that bushes over there and then we go up the stairs, go into the control room, shut down all the cameras and finally go to the documentary room" repeated Natsume.

Mikan just nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan…" said Natsume.

"But surely there will be a lot of security guarding the documentary room, I can predict around ten people themselves guarding inside the room and around five or six people guarding outside the door" said Mikan.

Natsume nodded.

"Then all we have to do is beat them all! Steal the information and then we're outta there!!!" said Mikan.

Natsume jolted a bit.

Mikan realized…

She just used Mikan's way of talking not Reino's way of talking!!

Review:

"_Then all we have to do is beat them all! Steal the information and then we're **outta** there!!!"_

Mikan wanted to cover her mouth, but that would only make Natsume suspicion about her true identity.

Natsume watched Mikan carefully while Mikan tried to shot back a confused face.

"What?" asked Mikan being Reino again.

Natsume let out a small shook of his head.

"Nothing" answered Natsume back.

Mikan let out an 'oh' and then turn her back away from Natsume.

She sweats buckets.

'_Thank goodness!! Thank goodness!!'_ thought Mikan.

Mikan's watch then rang.

Then Mikan realized, it's time for the school's lesson.

"Natsume-san, I have to go now, I have something to do" said Mikan taking her leave.

Natsume nodded, roll the map and put it in his pocket.

Though Natsume's curious he let Mikan go this time and didn't follow her.

And it would be a pretty useless thing for Natsume to do, since every time he follows her, he always ended up found out by Mikan.

"See you at mission Natsume-san!!!" said Mikan and then she left him alone.

Hotaru take her retreat and went back to the school quietly.

Natsume just stayed there, intending to skip the class.

He takes out his manga and start reading.

Mikan on the other hand knew that Natsume's about to skip classes so she changed into her uniform and back to her Mikan self and run over to Natsume.

She then reached the Sakura tree.

"Natsume!!!! You intend on skipping class right????" shouted Mikan to Natsume as she always do.

Natsume look at Mikan with an irritated look.

Mikan just stayed grumpy and intended to drag him to class.

'_That Natsume and this Natsume is really DIFFERENT! How come he only cooperates when I'm Reino????'_

"Natsume!!! Now is time for class!!!" shouted Mikan again but this time she pulled Natsume's hand.

Natsume snapped back and Mikan snapped back at him too.

And so the arguments began and they both were late to class, which the result is getting detentions before they go home…

"Aaaah!!! When I'm with Natsume I always get detention!!!" commented Mikan.

"Then leave me alone" said Natsume back to her.

"How can I???? You can't just skip on classes no matter how you hated this school!!!!" replied Mikan.

Little did Mikan know that Natsume now blushes...

Then the bell rang again…

Detention time is over…

Mikan picked up her bag and stomped her way to the door, and then quickly run her way to one of the empty rooms on the school.

Unfortunately she only brings the wigs, eye contact lens, earrings, one boy clothes and a short.

"I need to discuss about that map again once more, I might getting up forgetting about the plan!" muttered Mikan quietly as she changes her clothes.

She then put on her eye contact on her eyes leaving the wigs and the earrings for last.

As soon as she turned into Reino she hides her bag and walked outside.

But then she stopped walking.

'_I wonder if I can surprise Natsume…? I want to see it!!'_ thought Mikan with an evil laugh and fiery eyes.

Then she opened the window on the corridors and jump outside.

Sneaking off to class B's room.

Natsume were sitting on the back of the class room and unfortunately he sat just right beside the window.

Mikan opened the window abruptly and then…

"Natsume-san!!!!!!! I found you!!!!!!!!!" shouted Mikan using an excuse.

Natsume just turned his head lazily and responded to Mikan.

Then his eyes widen, he lets Mikan in and then closed the window and the curtains.

"What in the world are you doing here???????" asked Natsume.

'_Aaaw!!! He's not even surprised!!!!' _thought Mikan.

"Well I was wondering to check out the plan once more!!" said Mikan.

This time it wasn't an excuse.

Natsume sighed in stress.

"Alright sit down, we'll discuss again…" said Natsume at last.

'_Really… what's wrong with Natsume anyway???? He only cooperates if I'm Reino…'_ thought Mikan.

Usually he would ignore Mikan completely and told her to go away.

Mikan too sighed in stress.

**Meanwhile…**

'_How lucky!!!! I forgot my text book on the class and probably now my Natsume is there!!! How lucky can I be????'_ thought Sumire while running on the hallway.

Sumire run upstairs and then turned left.

And then there she is…

In front of class B…

She opened the door…

Mikan as Reino and Natsume look at her quickly…

They didn't expect that Sumire will come here!!

Mikan sweats a bucket while Natsume trying to mask his surprised face.

Set out with a sunset background Sumire watched Mikan as Reino and Natsume with gleaming eyes.

'_I see…two angels…'_ thought Sumire.

Mikan shivers for some unknown reason and look back toward Sumire.

Sumire noticed Mikan's look to her and blushes madly.

Mikan decided to greet her.

"Hi, your name?" asked Mikan in her false voice, pretended to be all new to her.

It took time for Sumire to answer…

"Uh…I'm Sumire" answered Sumire with huge blush.

Mikan however can be as dense as ever.

Sumire felt herself melt and she dropped to her knees.

Seeing Mikan and Natsume together with sunset backgrounds.

Orange lights shining from the window making both Mikan's blond hari and Natsume's raven hair color shine in a gleaming way.

She's seeing two angels right now…

Mikan gets worried…

"Sumire-san? Are you okay?" asked Mikan in concern.

If someone would fall on his or her knees, anybody would be worried…right?

Mikan offered a hand to Sumire and Sumire just look at her hand.

"Ah! Yes! I'm okay!" she said taking the offer.

Sumire stood up and continue looking toward Mikan.

'_I have a bad feeling about this…'_ thought Mikan.

Sumire broke the look and look away from Mikan shyly.

"Umm…I forgot my text book…" said Sumire.

"Oh is that so…" said Mikan and then she smiled a small and warm smile.

Sumire blushes madly and then she brave herself.

"What…is your…name?" stammered Sumire.

Natsume watched carefully.

Mikan didn't know what to answer.

She can't just answer 'I'm Reino Rukasa' like that right?

Her name is a top secret that only Natsume, Persona, Narumi, and Hotaru know.

Not even Ruka know!

But if she answers 'I'm Shiro Neko' while she is NOT wearing a mask, then that would be really bad!!! The enemy could know!!!

"Me?" answered Mikan.

'_Oh well, might as well say it…'_ thought Mikan.

"I'm Reino…Reino Rukasa" said Mikan once again with a warm and melting smile.

Sumire's face went red like a tomato.

And then she fainted.

Mikan was able to catch her in time and then she looks at Natsume.

"It's your fault, you give her a smile" answered Natsume rather coldly.

"But it's just a smile right????" protested Mikan "How bad can it be???"

"Bad…this is Sumire you're talking about" said Natsume.

Mikan sweatdropped and then gulped.

"Then what should I do?????" asked Mikan panicly.

"Nothing, just wait for your doom to be chased around by mad girls" answered Natsume.

Mikan gulped.

"T-Then I will put her here and maybe we could go to other locations…?" asked Mikan.

Natsume just answered by folding up the map, stand up and make his way toward the door.

"I'll take that as a yes…?" said Mikan.

She puts Sumire on the bench and followed Natsume.

Soon Sumire woke up still with a blush she hasn't recovered by meeting Mikan…

"Reino…Rukasa…" spelled Sumire and then she blushed madly again.

Mikan on the other hand sneezed.

"You've been talked already" said Natsume.

"Does this means, that this has become REALLY bad?" asked Mikan.

Natsume just nodded then he shivers…

"Those girls are going to get you" said Natsume.

Mikan gulped.

"You're pretty careless, saying your name to ordinary person" said Natsume again.

"But if I say I'm Shiro Neko then I'm very careless, besides Shiro Neko wears mask!" answered Mikan.

Natsume just stayed silent knowing that she's right…

Oo0oO

**SR:** NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! so here's another super long chapter!!!! EHEM! Alright, so this time I add up some trouble for Reino-chan!!

**Natsume:** (Hiding behind the wall eavesdropping)

**SR:** (Notices Natsume but keep quiet) Reino-chan!!!!

**Mikan:** (On Reino costume) yes Sapphire-san? (Notices Natsume behind the wall)

**SR:** Um…where's Persona??

**Mikan:** Aniki? He's at the studio, preparing for the next chapter, why?

**SR:** Umm…I'm just wondering…! Come on! Let's go to Persona!!!

**Mikan:** (Nod and smile)

**SR:** Don't forget to visit my multiply and RXR!!!


	7. Kill?

Chapter 7: Kill?

**SR: **(Yawn) Oh sorry I just wake up from my sleep hehe…

**Natsume: **Just hurry up and start already

**SR: **Wait let me stretch

**Natsume: **There's no time for that idiot

**SR: **Kuro-chan you didn't call me Blue Tone today, or yesterday!!! (Happy)

**Natsume: **Shut up BlueTone just hurry up

**SR: **you're so mean…

**Natsume: **(Leave)

**Mikan: **Sapphire-chan!!!!

**SR: **Mikan-chaaaan!!!!

**Narumi: **Mikan-chan!!!!! (Hugs Mikan and then pick her up)

**Hotaru: **(Pull out the baka gun and shoot it to Narumi)

**Narumi: **Ouch!!

**Hotaru: **That's called molesting.

**Narumi: **aw no! This is called father and daughter in touch!

**Hotaru: **and since when do Mikan have a father like sensei?

**Narumi: **Mikan-chan has acknowledged me! Right mikan-chan?

**Mikan: **(Nod)

**Hotaru: **(sigh) Just get on to Reviews

**SR:** hey where's Persona?

To **SnowCharms**:

H-how do you know??? Hotaru is going to sell off Reino-chan's picture!!! (With the threat from Sumire and the huge amount of money she gives her)

To **Miha-chan**:

Ooh!!! There will be trouble miha-chan…a lot…

To **stoopidblackkitty13**:

**Sumire:** HMPH!! You must go through me first to join Reino Rukasa-san's fans club!!!

**SR: **and the Persona fans club is free to join (Anyone wants to start one?)! Sumire still doesn't know Persona. If she knew then you have to go through her first! So better hurry up!

To **nikkiru**:

I'm sorry I don't put Persona in the last chapter T-T DON'T KILL ME!!!! I have included Persona here in this chapter!!! For a small part anyway, now I needed Kuro-chan and Reino-chan to finish off their mission! Of course there will be funny parts! Well for the readers anyway, not for Reino-chan (Mikan)

To **Sakura-chan06010**:

I am soooo EVIL!!!! Nyahahahahahahaha!!! So you can't kill me…yet??? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Yeah!!! You can't kill me…yet!!! CARE TO START A PERSONA FANSCLUB???? Before Sumire anyway…

To **lysabelle**:

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Care to join our little fansclub-

**Mikan: **(Hit SR)

Mikan-chan what d' you do that for??? (Rubbed her head)

**Mikan: **if you do that again I promise you that you won't see tomorrow

(Dumbstrike) O-kay…

**Mikan: **Good!!!

To **Azurana K.**:

Yep! You bet!!!! And wow… you add so many comments this time!!! Me are so HAPPY!!!

To **glenda23**:

Who's shimure??

To **honey kun**:

Honey-kun!!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!! And glad that you like it!!! Although this chapter is all about anger and sorrow….WELL enjoy!!!

Oo0oO

"Are you two ready?" asked Persona.

Mikan as Reino and Natsume nodded.

Mikan had her Shiro Neko costume on, while Natsume get the new one.

Natsume's not wearing the school's uniform anymore.

He's now wearing a black shirt, but with shorter sleeves.

Black trousers and followed by a red belt just like Shiro Neko's costume.

His mask just covered his face, Black as the night sky with red scratches on the right side of the mask.

"Natsume-san looks good with that" praised Mikan.

"…"

'_The one that made that is Narumi…'_ thought Persona while he sweatdropped.

"Narumi-san made it for you" said Mikan again.

Natsume's eyes widened and then he smirked, but half cursing just to let you know.

'_Great, now I know how to get your Identity, Reino'_ thought Natsume.

"Oh and just to let you know, Narumi-san won't tell you anything" said Mikan and then she smiled the Reino smile though Natsume couldn't see it.

'_Don't worry, I'll make sure he answers my question'_ thought Natsume in evil mode.

Persona cough and the two pay attention to Persona again.

"Reino, you already plan something to get the information out from there with Natsume right?" asked Persona.

Mikan nodded.

"We already plan everything!" answered Mikan.

"Good, now both of you, give me your bells" said Persona again.

Both Mikan and Natsume look at each other, but they obeyed and untie the bells from their legs, arms and neck.

And then they give it to Persona.

"I can't risk your life just because of some bells ringing while you were hiding" said Persona.

Mikan and Natsume just stayed silent.

"But, as soon as you were home from the mission you will put on the bells again" continued Persona.

Mikan sighed in stress.

"What's that Reino?" asked Persona.

"Nothing sir!" answered Mikan acting all soldier.

"Good" said Persona then he look at both Natsume and Mikan.

"Mission Start" exclaimed Persona and they both run outside the School's gate…

Just as Persona thought, the training with the bells worth it.

Persona can't hear their footsteps anymore…or rather faintly…

As soon as they both lost from sight Persona sighed.

"Be careful Mikan" said Persona quietly.

Oo0oO

Mikan and Natsume launches toward the streets quietly and then to the port where once Natsume, Mikan and Sumire was once taken.

From there they took on a boat and went off south to a small island.

As soon as they were on the island Mikan and Natsume hide the boat and run off to hide themselves.

Natsume opened the map and they both walked just like the map says.

To the north a little bit and then to the bushes that they were planning on earlier.

Just as they thought there are three people guarding the sides.

"N- I mean Kuro Neko, let's go" said Mikan.

Natsume felt a bit uneasy being called Kuro Neko, but he obeyed anyway.

He followed Mikan and Mikan look over for the situations.

Mikan move her head to give a signal to Natsume and Natsume nodded.

He runs over to the next bush while Mikan jumped up to the tree and observe the situation.

Natsume look over to Mikan and Mikan nodded.

Again Natsume run over to the next bushes and Mikan jumped over to the next tree.

They do it after a couple of times and then stops as soon as they were out from the guard's look out range.

"Alright" said Mikan opening the map again.

Then she looks over to a huge door.

"That must be the entrance" said Mikan again.

Natsume look at the entrance that are filled with guards.

"Let's burst through them!" said Mikan.

Natsume's eyes widened.

"What are you?? Nuts? There are too many guards! We can't take care all of them! And even if we managed to, the others who run away will tell the others!" protested Natsume.

Mikan point her finger to her mask or face.

"What is this Kuro-san?" asked Mikan.

Natsume just stayed silent not wanting to be an idiot answering to the stupid question.

"This is a mask, and the purpose of mask is to cover our face, we won't be in danger, they don't know our real face, how would they find us? They'll be clueless" said Mikan answering her own question.

Natsume just sigh.

"There are at least 25 people out there or maybe more, this is their branch after all!" asked Natsume half stating.

"25 people are easy!" said Mikan and then she drag Natsume.

Natsume just sighed in stress while being dragged by Mikan.

"Lately you've been sighing so much Kuro-san" said Mikan.

'_It's because of you stupid! You're just as reckless as that polka dot idiot!'_ thought Natsume.

Then something struck Natsume's thoughts.

'_No it's can't be! Mikan…? As Reino…?'_ thought Natsume.

Natsume shook his head, but that possibility of Mikan being Reino won't disappear.

"Kuro-san!" whispered Mikan loudly to Natsume.

Natsume still on his thoughts.

Mikan snap her hand and finally Natsume goes back to reality.

"Earth to Kuro-san!!" whispered Mikan loudly.

"Who goes there??" asked the guard.

Mikan gulped and stayed silent.

Natsume hides behind the bushes and stayed silent.

The guard walked with the flash light shining toward Natsume's direction.

Mikan has to act fast.

She took a pebble and throws it to the other side of the bushes.

The sound of the pebble landing toward the ground makes the guard hurry himself to the other side of the bushes and check with his flashlight.

Mikan sneaked behind the guard and hit him behind the neck with the side of her right hand.

The guard fell down in an instant, unconscious.

Natsume walked out from the bushes and toward Mikan.

Mikan dragged the guard unto the bushes and then started running toward the entrance.

"Oi!! Re- I mean Shiro!!" whispered Natsume loudly, but Mikan ignore it and kept running.

"Tch!!"

And Natsume started running toward the entrance following Mikan.

The guards outside the entrance spotted Mikan.

"They've come after all!!!" shouted one of the men.

'_What do they mean, 'they've come after all'?? Has our plan in stealing the information spread toward the anti-alice?'_ thought Natsume.

The men came running toward Mikan carrying all sorts of weapon.

Yet Mikan won't let out her weapon.

One person got up to Mikan first and thrust Mikan in the head with his dagger.

Mikan dodge the dagger by moving her head to the left and then kicked the man with her knee.

The man fell down unconscious in an instant.

"That's one down" said Mikan using her Reino voice.

The guards kept charging toward Mikan and then circle Mikan with no escape.

As if on a que the guards came charging Mikan from all direction.

Mikan put her hand on the floor and send out spinning kicks toward the guards.

"That's ten!" counted Mikan.

However the spinning kicks make Mikan without defense.

Another five (People) charges toward Mikan, but Mikan just smirked behind her mask.

Mikan jumped from her upside down position and landed on the entrance.

While the others panic with the thoughts of Mikan going into their base, they forgot about Natsume who is behind all of them.

Natsume clicked his finger and fire came sprouting from the ground, circling the enemies.

"Thanks Kuro-san!" shouted Mikan.

A vein popped from Natsume's head.

"Shut up you reckless idiot" muttered Natsume.

Mikan pouted from behind her mask.

Truthfully Mikan wanted to shout out a 'Sorry if I'm reckless!'

But that would make Natsume found out her disguise.

So instead of shouting a reply or a protest, Mikan just giggled with a vein popped out on Mikan's head.

"Kuro-san please put out the fire" instructed Mikan to Natsume.

Natsume were confused, but he obeyed anyway.

In an instant Ice replaces the fire which sent the enemies froze.

"Right, 35 out!" said Mikan.

Natsume just sighed in stressed and slap his forehead.

'_He's a real idiot'_ thought Natsume.

Natsume run toward Mikan and hit Mikan's head with his hand.

"Ouch!"

"Come on, let's go" instructed Natsume and he started running toward the building.

Mikan rubbed her head and then followed Natsume.

Just as the map says, the control room was just one floor above the documentary room.

"Alright its better if we split up, I will go to the control room and you will go to the documentary room" said Natsume while running.

Mikan nodded and then went straight toward the stairs.

Natsume kept running and approaches the control room.

Two guards were guarding that room and Natsume burn them in an instant leaving only ashes to the floor.

He opened the control room and saw that there are one person sitting on the chair while watching the monitor unaware of Natsume.

Natsume let out his fire again and burn that person in an instant.

Breathing heavily, Natsume break the system and the security camera went off.

With haste Natsume run out from the room and went upstairs to help Mikan.

Mikan on the other hand was having no trouble. There're at least 30 people outside the documentary room and 10 people inside.

Mikan kept beating and knocked all of the guards unconscious without using any methods that were meant to kill.

Yes she does break an arm or leg, but none were killed.

Mikan punch the person on her left and then sent out a kick from her left leg.

She then crouched down low and spins her left leg toward the enemy's legs, which sent all of them falling to the ground.

Natsume arrived just in time and used his alice.

Fire came circling one and another except Mikan.

And they all burst to ashes in silent without any pain or yelp.

Mikan's eyes widened and seemed to be in shock.

"Natsume-san!!!" growled Mikan still not forgetting to use Reino's way of calling Natsume.

Mikan then rush to Natsume and grab him by the collar.

"Why did you have to kill them???" asked Mikan in anger and demand.

"Then are you telling me that you haven't kill before?" asked Natsume back.

"No! I haven't!!! They're humans just like us!!!!" answered Mikan.

Mikan's answer has gotten on Natsume's nerve.

"I see it now, the reason why that persona paired you with me" said Natsume.

Mikan just stayed silent this time, letting Natsume finish.

"YOU ARE TOO SOFT!!!!" growled Natsume half shouting.

Mikan wanted to snap to Natsume but Natsume cut her off before she speaks.

"For what reason, you become a sweeper??? For me, it really seems that you yourself volunteer to become a sweeper!" shouted Natsume.

"Then I can ask you the same question!!! How about you???? They're humans, how could you????" snapped Mikan to Natsume.

"They come toward you and attack you with the intention to 'kill' and you say you won't kill them???" snapped Natsume back.

"YES! I won't kill them!! Even if I was the one that is killed!!!" snapped Mikan.

Now Natsume fell into the confuse maze.

"_YES! I won't kill them!! Even if I was the one that is killed!!!"_

Those sentences were repeated inside Natsume's head…

He just can't understand Mikan's way of thinking…

Mikan then picked up a voice of more people coming.

She let go of Natsume's collar and then grabbed Natsume's hand and went inside the documentary room, knocking the guards inside until they fall unconscious.

Mikan hurriedly find the information folder and broke the window.

She pushed Natsume outside and jumped outside herself.

Natsume fortunately snapped out from his thoughts and landed safely on the ground.

Mikan landed on the ground safely and run with Natsume following her.

Unfortunately Natsume were still in deep confuse that he didn't realize one person carrying a dagger run following him with high speed.

That man then raises his dagger wanting to slash Natsume to pieces.

Mikan notices that person, but it's too late to knock him unconscious.

Instead of knocking she pushed Natsume, letting herself get the damage.

"THAT'S FOR KILLING MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARD!!!" shouted that man in anger.

Tear went out rushing from his eyes. Deep sorrow gleamed on his eyes from losing his friends.

Mikan yelped out in pain, but soon kicked the man upwards and sent the man to the ground unconscious.

Mikan got up and soon fall down again.

Then she peered to her back.

A huge and deep wound from the slash of the dagger…

Red Crimson blood colored the white shirt that she's now wearing.

Natsume snapped out from his thoughts and rush over to Mikan.

"I'm alright" said Mikan shortly, and then she stands up acting all alright and stuff.

Mikan then run again this time she dragged Natsume.

Trying to suppress her wound on her back she breathes heavily.

Natsume realizes that, but he kept quiet.

This is certainly not the time for any chat or worry.

They soon arrived from where they hide their boat.

Mikan and Natsume uncover the boat and launches toward the sea safely.

Then they went back to the port and again hide the boat.

As soon as Mikan done hiding the boat, Natsume dragged her to one of the storage room and locked the door with one of the metal.

"What are you doing?" asked Mikan "We have to go to Aniki and give him this folder-"

"Shut up for a minute" cut Natsume.

Natsume went over to Mikan and touches her back right on the wound.

Mikan yelp quietly and shortly.

"Just as I thought" said Natsume "Open your clothes"

Mikan's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"What?" asked Mikan in an unsure tone.

"Don't make me repeat it again" said Natsume.

'_YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!!'_ shrieked Mikan inside her thoughts.

Oo0oO

**SR:** (Laughs uncontrollable) oh…my god…dear sake please stop me from this laughter… (Continue to laughs)

**Mikan:** Shut up!!!! (Shaking SR)

**SR:** I-CAN'T!!!! (Laughs again)

**Persona:** (Smile and knock her out) There

**Mikan:** Persona-niichan!!! (Hugs Persona) where have you been???  
**Persona:** oh here and there…

**Mikan:** oh well, thanks for knocking Sapphire-chan!! She's just plain evil when it comes to the story line.

**Persona:** Yes, I know…

**Mikan:** hm…just don't forget to review!!! Sapphire-chan wishes to get reviews!!!

**Hotaru:** and don't forget to read Her Fear too

**Ruka:** and why is that?

**Hotaru:** because I'm in it that's why

**Ruka:** (Sigh) Well I'm in it too!

**Hotaru:** (Leaves)

**Ruka:** Oh hei! Wait! Give me back my photos!!!


	8. When the 'Girls' Attack

Chapter 9: When Girls attack…

**SR:** Okay so you've guessed from the way I type the title for this chapter! So all you've gotta do is read and then Review!!! It's easy right??

**Natsume:** (Choke SR)

**SR:** Why-are-you-choking-me????

**Natsume:** Because you're annoying

**SR:** I'M NOT!

**Persona:** Natsume

**Natsume:** (Let go of SR and run)

**SR:** THANK YOU!! Oh…and when I remember…in the last chapter you knocked me out Persona

**Persona:** Sorry about that, it's just to stop you from laughing.

**SR:** And I did say help me from this laughter…Alright! I forgive you!!! _'Although I will give a little 'trouble' (Snickers)'_

**Persona:** Thank you

**SR:** And what did I say about keigo Persona?

**Persona:** Sorry…

**Mikan:** Let's go to Reviews!!!

To **Ai-chan13**:

Hahahahaha!!! You'll see!!! Oh and Rai, don't be too harsh on your little sister!!

To **nikkiru**:

Hey nikkiru-chan!!!! Enjoy this too and review this one too!!!

**Hotaru:** Reino Rukasa's picture for only 100 rabbits…

C-Care to buy?

To **natsumeluvr**:

You got it right!!! Open your clothes Reino-chan!!!!

**Mikan:** (watching SR with somewhat shiny and angry eyes)

(Run) YEAHHH!!!

To **kawaii.yan**:

Hahahaha, for now don't ask me, the answer is right above as you scroll down!

To **Typh**:

Next time, I'll leave it at a cliffhanger again…just you wait… (Grins evily)

To **honey-kun**:

Oh you do??? I need to think of the unexpected one fast… thanks for reviewing!

To **Azurana K.**:

What's Mikan-chan gonna do???? You just have to readddd…

To **lysabele**:

Here you are, here you are, here you are!! There!!! Now we're equal!!!

To **Ju-SanYumeEngel**:

Err… I don't know what you're thinking exactly, anyways here you are the next chapter!!! AND!!!! THANKS!! You just give me an idea!! (Snickers)

**Mikan:** That snickers…

**Persona:** She's thinking of something evil…

**Mikan:** Hotaru!!! Let me buy your newest Baka-Gun!!!!

To **glenda23**:

Ha! Yep!! Kuro-chan is a lazy bum himself!!!! He didn't even notices Mikan-chan's bells!!!

To **Sakura-chan0610**:

YES LETS!!! And I'll give you the honor of leading it!!! I'm second of course…anyone cares to join?????

To **Minkan**:

Ha! His price is-(Mouth suddenly shut up and can't talk)

**Hotaru:** invention number 1089, mouth shutter, you know what it do

**Mikan:** HA! Now you can't talk anymore!!!

**SR:** (Smile evilly and then takes a pen and a paper, writes down…) 'HA!! I CAN DO THIS!!!'

To **crazygirl18**:

No it's okay!!! You can review all chapters or just one chapter!!!! It doesn't matter as long as I get reviews!!!! And I've updated!! Please read!!!

Oo0oO

Mikan moved away from Natsume and hit the wall to hide her back.

'_Ouch!!'_

Natsume just look at Mikan with a cold but confused and suspicious look.

'_This is bad!!!!!!!!!! BAD I TELL YOU!!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO????'_ thought Mikan in panic.

"This wound is nothing!!!" lied Mikan trying to make Natsume believe in her.

Natsume take off his mask and raised his eye brow.

"And how do you prove that?" asked Natsume.

Mikan opened her mask and smiled a small Reino style assured smile.

"Believe me, I've received the worst!" said Mikan or rather lied.

She never receives anything 'worst' before.

Yeah sure she went through Persona's harsh training, but it's not 'worst'.

Is it?

Running around the school seven times a week…

Say one day one round?

And then there's a par with Persona to raise her fighting arts lasting for about four to five hour per day?

Easy missions at night…

It's not 'Worst', right?

Mikan laugh un-heartedly inside her thoughts and focuses again on the difficult situation she's now facing.

Natsume didn't look convinced…

And Mikan sweats a bucket…

"This is nothing!!! Really!!!" lied Mikan while waving both her hand in front of her.

'_I need to think up for an excuse!!! Excuse!!! Excuse!!!!'_ thought Mikan and then she remembers about her blue crystal earring.

'_YESSS!!!!!! Thank you Hotaru!!! The blue earring that allows me to change alice from nullification to Ice!!!!!'_ thought Mikan.

She laughs in triumph inside her thoughts.

Then she faces Natsume.

"Natsume-san remembers what my alice is?" asked Mikan with Reino voice.

Natsume just stayed silent, not answering to Mikan's obvious question.

"Ice!!! And the good thing about ice is this" said Mikan answering to her own question and then she puts her right hand on her wound and froze her bleeding.

Natsume looked surprised.

He had never thought of it before.

"See??? I'm okay! As long as I put ice on my wound the bleeding will stop and more it will last until the mission is over!!!" said Mikan.

'_Although it is cold and it stings the wound every time I move around'_ thought Mikan faking her laughing inside her heart.

Mikan then stood up and unlocked the door.

Voices…

Something is not right…

"Natsume-san, enemies" said Mikan.

Natsume just looked at her with cautious.

Mikan opened the door and rush outside.

Then Mikan screams. (Reino's scream)

Natsume immediately rush toward outside.

And then…

He slaps his forehead. (Okay Kuro-chan actually does that…)

"Aniki!!!!" squealed Mikan.

Persona stood there.

But something is not right though, to Natsume anyway.

Persona coming on the mission is not right, at least Natsume never saw him coming to mission…

"Why are you here?" asked Natsume or rather growled.

Persona looked toward Natsume.

"Because it's nearly morning and you both haven't come back yet" answered Persona coldly.

Weird…

Persona worries over Natsume and Mikan…

Weird…

This really surprise Natsume…

REALLY surprised Natsume…

Mikan then froze.

"Aniki, what time is it now?" asked Mikan.

"Exactly 4 o'clock in the morning" answered Persona.

"WHAT???? I'VE GOT TO GOO!!!! Come on Aniki!! And Natsume-san too!!! We must go back to the academy!!!" shouted Mikan in panic.

"Shiro, put on your mask" warned Persona "We have company…"

Mikan immediately put on her mask and then look around her surroundings.

"I sense ten people" said Natsume walking out from the place.

Ten people then come out from their hiding carrying all sorts of weapon.

"Ten people it is!" said Mikan and she began knocking the first.

Another person began to charge Persona hlding a dagger from behind.

Persona moved to his right, dodging the attacks.

He then moved his left hand and hit the person behind the neck, knocking the person out.

"Too weak" commented Persona.

Natsume just knocked out the other five people and Mikan knocked out the other three.

"Whew!!! That was a warming goodbye" said Mikan.

And then she remembers about the info document and gives it to Persona.

Persona examine it and sigh in relieve.

"Reino, Natsume lets go back, mission's accomplish" said Persona and he began walking toward the academy.

Mikan and Natsume then followed Persona.

Persona noticed Mikan's back were wounded and then frozen by Mikan's Ice.

And then he sighed.

'_I have to make sure that the wound is not deep after Natsume left…'_ thought Persona with worry.

**At school…**

Mikan once again came in late, along with Natsume.

And then they both got a detention from jinno and this time, Mikan dragged Natsume into it, not allowing Natsume to slipped into the class again.

Mikan laughed in triumph.

And then here's at lunch time…

"Reino Rukasa-kun!!!" squealed Sumire with hearts replacing her eyes.

Mikan who is drinking water, burst out and then cough.

'_I forgot all about Permy!!!!!'_ thought Mikan.

"Mikan" called Hotaru.

Mikan turned her head like a robot.

"Y-yes?" asked Mikan.

Hotaru then take out her Baka-gun and…

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"You're an idiot aren't you? Showing your other self in front of Sumire" said Hotaru half whispering.

Mikan fell to the floor…

And then she yelps in pain softly when her wound on her back touches the floor.

Hotaru notices this and went over to Mikan and then she drags Mikan to the girl's toilet.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" asked Mikan confused.

"You're wounded aren't you?" asked Hotaru.

Mikan jolted a bit.

"How did you know?" asked Mikan back.

"I just knew" answered Hotaru and then she opened the back of Mikan's clothes.

She saw blood began seeping from the bandage.

"This is a poorly done bandaging" said Hotaru.

"Well I'm sorry!!!" pouted Mikan.

Hotaru sighed.

"Wait here, I'll go to the infirmary to get some bandages" said Hotaru and then she was gone from sight.

Mikan waited…

And waited…

And then she remembers something about the rumors about 'ghost' in the academy's toilet.

If you knock three times in the toilet door and say,

"Mari-chan… Let's play…"

A little girl will come and… (I dunno if it's true or not…I just listened to my friend's scary story…)

Mikan shrieked.

And then she remembers that she also brings her bag with her accidentally.

Mikan sighed in relieve and got change to Reino very fast and didn't look at the mirror, finally she opened the toilet window.

She jumped outside and flees from the toilet.

But fortune goddess isn't on her side today, nope!

She falls right in front of Natsume…

Natsume jolted in surprise and then dragged Mikan to the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Natsume.

And then Natsume notices Mikan's wig.

"Hey, did you dye your hair?" asked Natsume again out of curiosity.

Mikan look at Natsume with a confused look.

And then she produces Ice to act as a mirror.

Her supposed to be 'blond' wig turned into grayish color wig.

Mikan was shocked to death…

Why is her blond wig turned into grey????

She remembers that she puts a BLOND wig to her bag!

AND

She didn't have any GREY colored wig in the first place!!!

'_I swear whoever it is that done this to my wig, I will knock him or her dead!!!!'_ thought Mikan.

She has to think something quickly…

Mikan then act all hurt and stuff from her wound on her back to change the topics and then she cough.

"Umm yeah sort of…Let's get out from here" said Mikan and then she drags Natsume.

But fortune goddess isn't on Natsume's side either…

Sumire spotted them.

She blushes a deep shade of red and then screams…

"KYAAAAAA!!!! REINO RUKASA-KUN!!!! NATSUME-KUN!!!!!!"

And then as if by que all the girls from the academy including seniors went out or look outside their window.

The girls scream and squeal…

Some even fainted…

Persona heard Sumire's shouts and went off to search for Mikan.

Some squeals 'Natsume' and some squeal 'Reino'.

And most…

They squeal both Natsume's and Reino's name…

Mikan sweatdropped.

So this is what Natsume meant by, "This is Sumire you're talking about"…

Mikan just noticed…

This has become a really bad situation…

"So you're running away from them?" asked Natsume.

"Y-Yes!" answered Mikan or rather lied…

Truthfully Mikan just ran away from the toilets…

But this is truly unexpected…

"Look at them!!! They are like Angels together!!!" shouted one of the girls.

"Yes!!! Like the angel of Darkness and Light!!!!" replied the others.

"Although…why is Reino-kun's hair grey?? It's supposed to be blond, right?" asked one.

Mikan sweats…

"Who cares!!!? He's more handsome with grey hair!!!!!" squeals the other.

And then some fights because of the topic:

Who is the most handsome one between Reino and Natsume…

They fought…

"Natsume-san, while they're fighting, lets get out from here" said Reino, whispering actually…

Natsume agreed, but as soon as they wanted to tiptoed their way out from the girls, one of them shouts…

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!!!"

Mikan and Natsume froze and then turn to their backs to see…

All the girls had a really shiny eye…

And then the most 'worst' part…

The girls started to run after them…

"Reino-kun!!!! Will you go to the central with me????" asked or more like shouted the girls.

Mikan was horrified.

She began to run away from the girls and Natsume was forced to run after Mikan.

"Just how can this spread???? Sumire-san is supposed to be the only one that knows about me!!!!!" asked Mikan to Natsume.

"In many ways it can spread, just like a dangerous virus" answered Natsume calmly, he really has grown full aware of this and probably has escaped many times from the Life and Death…

'_Well, by Imai anyway…'_ thought Natsume.

And then Mikan remembers about Hotaru ever selling Natsume and Ruka's picture.

"HOTARU!!!!!!" shouted Mikan just realizing the culprit in spreading her Reino disguise.

Natsume jolted…

'_So he knew Imai?' _thought Natsume in surprise.

Although Mikan meant a just realized shout, Hotaru came.

'_This idiot…I thought I told her to stay in the toilet!!' _thought Hotaru while riding on her flying invention.

"Reino Rukasa? Anymore business with me?" asked Hotaru, acting of course.

"This is all your doing isn't it???" asked Mikan while running.

"I did sell a few pictures of you for my income" answered Hotaru being honest.

A vein popped on Mikan's head.

'_Now I know how Ruka-pyon feels…'_ thought Mikan.

"Hotaru-san!! Lead us toward a safer place!!!!" shouted Mikan to Hotaru.

"We'll talk about the price later" said Hotaru and then she flies toward the northern forest.

Right now Mikan just wanted to see her wallet…

"Natsume-san, let's follow Hotaru-san, I know she goes to the northern forest!" said Mikan and then began to dash following Hotaru.

Natsume just sigh and followed after Mikan.

But the girls won't give up either…

They run faster and faster and soon catch up with Natsume and Mikan.

As Mikan turned around she saw the girls catching up to her.

Her eyes widened as if it wanted to come out.

"You must be joking!!!!" shouted Mikan.

"They're not joking when it comes into chasing…" added Natsume with a glint of fear.

"Natsume-san, let's split up and then we meet at the northern forest" said Mikan.

"Sounds a good idea to me…" agreed Natsume.

"On the count of three, one" started Mikan

"Two" continued Natsume playing along, he most certainly didn't want to be caught up into the girls.

He'll be dead…

"Three!" finished Mikan.

Natsume run to the left and Mikan run to the right.

The crowds of girls were confused at first, who would they chase.

But then they all agreed and break up into two teams.

One team went after Mikan and the other went for Natsume.

They want to catch them, and when they make up their minds the two running cats will be caught…

Oo0oO

**SR:** Alright, so there's someone who painted Mikan's blond wig grey and I noticed that this chapter is a lot shorter than the previous one, okay, so I'm tired and wanted to go to sleep, good night!

**Persona:** No more funny notes eh?

**Mikan:** well that's good!!

**Hotaru:** those who reviewed will be given one free Reino Rukasa photo in action

**Mikan:** Hotaru!!! Give me back my picture!!!!

**Hotaru:** (Flee from battle)

**Persona:** A second Ruka…


	9. Those Wretched Missions

Chapter 9: Those wretched missions…

**SR:** I'm gonna add up more missions now, hope you don't mind Check out Fiery Rose please, a one shot I made to celebrates Valentine!! See? It has something to do with Roses!!!

**Natsume:** Shut up already

**SR:** Why is that???

**Natsume:** it's annoying

**SR:** What did you say???

**Natsume:** Annoying

**SR:** Why you- (Being hold up by someone)

**Mikan:** (As Reino) Sapphire-san, please stop (Holding SR)

**SR:** (Take out her camera and take photos of Reino/Mikan) Reino Rukasa's picture!!! Only 100 Rabbits!!!

**Sumire:** I want!!! (Showing SR a 100 rabbit money)

**SR:** Thank you for the business (Takes the money and gives the photo, fresh from the camera)

**Natsume:** Great…another 'Imai Hotaru'

**Mikan:** you're right natsume…(Realizes that she said it without '-san')…-san

**Narumi:** To reviews!!!

**SR:** wow…lots of reviews now!!!! Those who have reviewed!!! Please look into my photobucket and search up Reino Rukasa if you wanna take a look at him…err… (Whisper) her…

To **natsumeluvr**:

**SR:** You'll see… you'll see… (Evil grins)

To **glenda23**:

**Mikan:** I know your feelings…

**Natsume:** and how would you know?

**Mikan:** (Jolted) i-imagining???

**Natsume:** hn… I don't know polka-dots can do 'imagining' (Leaves)

**Mikan:** WHY YOU- PERVERT!!!

To **Azurana K.**:

**SR:** I have updated!!! Sorry for the long wait!!!!

To **SnowCharms**:

**SR:** I'm serious and I have updated!! Sorry for the long wait!!!

To **Ai-chan13**:

**SR:** Their age is still the same, Mikan's rank is one star!!! Its basically the same, except I put Mikan on mission…

Rai-kun stop torturing your sister!

To **Crazygirl18**:

I know! It's a good alibi isn't it????

To **Sakura-chan0610**:

**Hotaru:** look in this idiot's profile and you'll find her photobucket links, click on that and you shall find the Reino Rukasa

**SR:** I'm not an idiot!!! Oh well, I'm still making more picture of Rukasa, the one that I have put is only a rough sketch, please be patient

Stooopidblackkitty13 might wanna join the Persona fansclub!!!!

Summ3rHop3 get better soon!!!!

To **nikkiru**:

**SR:** Go get them nikkiru!!! Go get them both!!!

**Mikan (As Reino) & Natsume**: (Hit SR in the head) as if!!!!!!

Ouch…

To **animecrazy**:

**SR:** I will tell you the culprit later on be patient (Smile)

To **lysabelle**:

**SR:** Hotaru knows that Mikan is doing those missions and Hotaru knows that Mikan is Reino-chan!

**Natsume:** (Shock)

**SR:** O-ooops… Hotaru 500 rabbits! Erase Kuro-chan's memory!!!

**Hotaru:** Roger! (Chase Natsume around)

**Natsume:** (Flee, but then caught by Hotaru)

To **stoopidblackkitty13**:

**SR:** Oh Sakura-chan0610 has started it!!!! And I'm a member of it!!! YAYNESS!!!

To **sarafyna-chan**:

**SR:** You can look at my profile now!!! Go go go go go!!!!

To **Minkan**:

**Hotaru:** (Takes another picture of Mikan as Reino)

**Mikan:** Hotaru!!!!!

**Hotaru:** (Gives her 100 rabbits)

**Mikan:** eh?

**Hotaru:** your part from the picture selling.

**Mikan:** really???? (Eyes gleaming)

**Hotaru:** you don't want it? Fine

**Mikan:** no!! I want it!!! I want it!!!

To **professional**:

Later, don't rush!

To **angelremy**:

THANKS A LOT FOR WAITING!!!

To **babeemei**:

I've checked!!!!! Not really bad, but lack of something! Find that out!!!! (Smiled widely)

To **preciousteddybear:**

Why what an honor!!! I will keep updating if I have the time that is! And please don't hesitate to threatened me if I slack off!

To **Mican**:

Sure!!! I will mail you if I want to update! Oh and glad you like my story!

To **Watashi Ai Anata**:

you better catch Hotaru, she might give you one!!!

To **Little Kittie Angel**:

Mikan's wig is grey because a certain someone is messing up with Mikan's wig, dying it grey! Oh yes…Mikan IS careless! Good luck in chasing Hotaru!

To **j531823**:

Patience, Patience my friend, I'm not as free as before, I need to catch up on school projects too oh and I'm updating!!!! ENJOY!!!!

Oo0oO

"Reino"

Mikan turned her head toward the voice.

"Aniki!!!" squealed Mikan.

"Shh! Come here!" said Persona as he began to jump from the tree branch.

Mikan nodded and followed after Persona.

'_Sorry Hotaru… it seems I have a mission…'_ thought Mikan in guilt.

Persona led her toward where Natsume is and stopped when Natsume is hiding behind the bushes.

"Natsume" said Persona in his usual low and terrifying tone.

Natsume jolted and looked back to Persona in haste.

"A mission"

And immediately Natsume followed him.

'_Ah…I was right…really really sorry Hotaru!!!'_ thought Mikan.

**Meanwhile Hotaru…**

A vein popped on her head.

"Hm…Mikan must've had a mission…" muttered Hotaru.

Hotaru was hiding behind a tree when three figures appeared and she immediately took a step back and hide her presence.

"A mission?" asked Mikan.

Persona just nodded.

And then he notices Mikan's now grey wig…

But he didn't ask a thing and kept the question to himself, maybe he'll ask later.

"The headmaster wants you two to escort a person" said Persona.

"Oh…an escort mission…This is going to be easy!" said Mikan.

"I hope so" added Persona.

Mikan felt danger.

"What do you mean?" asked Mikan back.

"The person we're escorting is the headmaster himself" said Persona.

Mikan was shocked while Natsume's reaction is normal.

"W-Wait a minute! Why would the headmaster need escort? I mean, I thought Head Masters isn't supposed to go out from the school!" said Mikan.

"There's a conference" said Persona "A conference between the world's Gakuen head Master and it is decided that the conference will be held here in Tokyo"

Mikan's mouth is now opened wide.

Persona cough.

And Mikan back to the Reino Rukasa self.

"You'll be excused from your class to ready yourself, and meet me in front of the headmaster's office tonight" said Persona to Natsume.

Persona then secretly sent Hotaru a 'special' glance.

Hotaru nods and went to her laboratory by her flying swan invention.

"Dismissed" said Persona and immediately Natsume went off by himself some where…

Persona then cough again.

"So Reino, whatever happens to your hair?" asked Persona at last.

"Someone dyed it!!! Really!!!!!!!" growled Mikan in anger.

"Well, it doesn't matter now…your hair will be grey from now on, and don't even try to dye it back to blond, it looks better this way" said Persona calmly.

Mikan sulks near a tree.

"I like blond best though…it suits better with the blue contact lens and the Ice Alice…" said Mikan sadly and then she stood up and her eyes showed up flames "Just look!!! I'll find the culprit and punish him or her severely!!!"

Persona sighed.

"Reino, you should get back to your room now, meet me in front of the headmaster's office tonight with your weapon" ordered Persona.

"Eh? My weapon?" asked Mikan unsure.

"Yes, bring _Sekai _with you" answered Persona.

"uuh…"

"This mission will be dangerous; you can't beat the Anti-Alice like before with your bare hand" said Persona.

"But I won't kill!!!!"

"You don't have to kill"

"Good!" said Mikan and then she run off before finally jumped into the branches and disappear from sight.

Oo0oO

"He's late" said Persona.

Mikan rushed into the office with a rush before finally she tripped and fall on her face.

"Reino is here…" said Mikan lifting up his hand as if Persona was doing some kind of check.

"You're late" said Persona.

"mmm…I saw a grandma that needs some help with her luggage-"

But interrupted by Persona.

"Get up Reino"

Mikan stood up and gave a salute.

"Reino is UP!!!"

Natsume just sigh.

"Oh Natsume-san you're here! I didn't recognize you errr…"

Mikan then observe Natsume's clothes.

"It seems it's a lot different from the last costume…" said Mikan.

"It seems that wretched Naru got himself into my room, rampaging my wardrobe and help himself to modify the costume…" said Natsume full of anger.

His supposed to be short sleeves shirt was cut into a no sleeves shirt and a turtle neck was added. The same goes to Natsume's black trouser. A white jag was added on the side of his black trouser making it flashy.

The red belt and his mask didn't change, still the same as before.

"And I see that yours have changed too" said Natsume.

Mikan looked confused and then look at her own outfit.

The white long sleeved shirt that Mikan had been wearing all this time was now a no white sleeved shirt with turtle neck. Black jag was added on the side of her white trouser making her looked as if she was the twin of Natsume.

Her mask and her red belt didn't change, just the same as before.

"W-WELL YEAH!!! HA…HA…HA…" laughs off Mikan.

Then she looks back.

"Just when did Narumi-sensei changed my outfit and how come I didn't realize that I was wearing it?" muttered Mikan softly in odd.

Hearing it Persona sweatdropped while Natsume didn't hear Mikan.

'_Natsume who usually didn't say anything up until now when he wants to go to a mission now speaks up' _thought Persona _'it must've been Mikan's influence'_

A knock then came from inside the headmaster's room and Persona sigh quietly.

"It's time Reino, Natsume put on your mask" said Persona.

Natsume who had been wearing his mask on top of his head slip his mask into his face.

Mikan put on her mask that had clung on her neck and fix _Sekai _that was strapped on her right leg.

Natsume seems to have noticed the weapon on Mikan's right leg but he said nothing.

Soon the headmaster went out from his room followed by four men wearing black suit and black glasses.

"The preparation is ready" said Persona bowing his head.

The headmaster who was wearing a mask and a hat nodded.

"These two will be your escort" said Persona.

The headmaster then looks toward Mikan and Natsume before finally look toward Persona and nodded.

"Shiro Neko and Kuro Neko eh?" said the headmaster at last.

Persona, Mikan and Natsume said nothing.

"I think I can feel safe" the headmaster said again "We should get going now"

Persona nodded.

"Then please follow me" said Persona and then he started walking.

The headmaster followed circled by the four guard, Mikan walked to the left side after the guards while Natsume the right side after the guard.

Soon a black limousine can be seen.

"Please go inside" said Persona.

The head master nodded and went inside the car.

Two of his guard sat beside the headmaster one on the headmaster's left side and one on the right side to protect in case anything happened.

One of the guards went into the driver seat while the other sat in front.

'_No seat for us huh???'_ grunted Mikan.

The guard on the window side then slid the window open so that they all can hear Persona.

"Shiro Neko and Kuro Neko will follow the car in case anything happen" explain Persona in an extreme confidence.

'_It's not as if I can complain about it though…Aniki has a point, if there are enemies we can beat them up first rather than having the car attacked while we are inside the limousine…'_ thought Mikan.

They nodded.

The guards then closed the window and depart from the academy.

As soon as they are far, Persona turned toward Mikan and Natsume.

"Don't lose sight of the car, keep it on your sight" said Persona.

Mikan nodded while Natsume just look away.

Persona somehow felt himself worried though he didn't know why.

"Alright" declared Persona.

Mikan grabbed her weapon for double-checking before finally letting go of it.

"Mission Start" said Persona and instantly both Mikan and Natsume dashed out following the limousine.

Persona turned toward where Mikan and Natsume has departed and opened his mask.

With his face covered with his bangs he smiled worriedly.

"Return safely you two…"

Oo0oO

**SR: **please don't flame me!!!! It's really been a long time!!!!! And I only updated a chapter this short!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Natsume:** Just shut the hell up and began typing baka

**SR:** I'm not a Baka!!!

**Mikan:** anyway… RXR please!!


	10. Trusting Someone

Chapter 10: Trusting someone

**SR:** UPDATING SUPER FAST!!!! (And nice to see you all again!!!)

**Natsume:** just as you were supposed to be doing, if you updated long ago this story should've reached until Chapter 20.

**SR:** Ahahahahaha…sorry...b-but you know, I've been working on a GA Doujinshi you know…err…the Suspicion of Betrayal doujinshi you know, I've made the fanfic so I'm making the doujin you know…

**Natsume:** stop the "you know"

**SR:** Okay… (Grins) you know…

**Natsume:** (Veins popped)

**Mikan:** W-well, unfortunately (as Rukasa) Saph-san has a sad announcement…

**SR:** Yes…Since many people are complaining about the "To Review" being too long and taking the half of the story, I decided to stop making To Review notes… (Sob)

**Mikan:** Aaaw…

**Persona:** Don't forget to RXR

**SR:** Though I'll probably won't reply it (sob) please review!!!!! I WILL read it!!!!! and reply to you if it's interesting and funny... so...make it funny and interesting guys!!!!

Oo0oO

Mikan dashed along the branches in order to catch up with the limou. Natsume stayed behind to take care of the things behind.

Just as Persona and they were thinking, this strategy works.

Following the limou only makes it easier when the ambush came.

On the way Mikan and Natsume has defeated at least 2 ambush groups consist of 12 people from the anti-alice.

"Natsume-san! At this rate we're gonna make it" shouted Mikan.

Natsume just stayed silent.

'_This is too easy… something isn't right…'_ thought Natsume.

Just a Natsume said that, the worst happened…

A loud explosion came from the limou and the limou were shattered, killing off the guard in front and the driver.

Mikan gasped and quickly went over toward the what was once a limou.

"Headmaster!" shouted Mikan with Rukasa voice.

Just as Natsume about to follow Mikan, he noticed a couple of eyes watching them from quite a distance.

Natsume cursed…

This all was a plan, the 2 ambush group was just a decoy to make them loosened their guard over the limou.

Mikan then saw a hand reaching out slowly from the shattered pieces of the limou. She immediately came over to the hand and pull.

The Headmaster then came to view.

So it was the Headmaster…

Mikan looked at the inside to see I any of the guards was a alive but soon replaced by disgust and sorrow.

The guard that was protecting the Headmaster was shattered into pieces…so shattered that Mikan couldn't even recognize whose is whose anymore.

She wanted to cry…but he can't afford to cry here…not now… She has to concentrate in saving the Headmaster and helping him reach to the destined place.

She clung the headmaster's arms on her shoulder and began walking.

Unfortunately, the Headmaster was too big and heavy for her to carry, she stopped walking after realizing the consequences of dragging the heavily injured Headmaster.

"Darn" cursed Mikan and she began to put the headmaster down.

Natsume, while watching the enemy run toward Mikan and stood in guard with Mikan.

'_Darn…the situation just got worse!' _thought Mikan.

"Natsume…what's the situation back there?" asked Mikan.

"We've gone to a trap they made, this is their entire plan, the 2 ambush group that we encountered was just a decoy to make us loosened our guard on the limou, I could sense two pairs of eyes watching our every move" explained Natsume.

'_Tch…a trap huh? Anyhow we need to take the Headmaster to a safe place for a rest, at least now I know that I couldn't carry the headmaster by myself…'_

"Natsume-san" said Mikan at last.

Natsume payed attention.

"Take the Headmaster away from here, I'll distract them so they fight with me" said Mikan.

"Are you nuts???? They let out a dangerous aura there!!!!" protested Natsume.

"We have no choice Natsume-san, we can't afford to lose the headmaster here, it is our mission anyway" explained Mikan incredibly calm.

Natsume knew that Mikan is saying the truth, he cursed and began carrying the headmaster.

Just as Natsume wanted to leave Mikan smirked.

"Besides" declared Mikan with confidence "I can't be defeated"

Natsume laughs off shortly and departed.

As Natsume lost from view Mikan grabbed _Sekai._

"Time for you to work Sekai…" said Mikan.

Soon enemies can be seen.

She can see 2 people armed with weapons just as Natsume has said.

"Well, well, well..." said a man.

Mikan just listened.

"It seems The ShiroNeko gets himself trapped on purpose" said the man again.

Soon a figure appears.

He had a long silver hair that goes onto his feet, bandaged. His soft blue eyes shone deeply looking as if he didn't have eye pupils.

A pair of claws were equipped on both his hand and sharp blade were equipped on both his elbow. Black cloak makes it fiercer along with the one shoulder armor that he wore on his right shoulder.

"Setsu, stop fooling around" said a second man stepping from the shadow.

The second man wore the same black cloak as the man who seemed named Setsu except this one is wearing to shoulder armor on each shoulder. This second man seemed to have armed himself with a strange weapon which looks pretty much like an oversized Dagger.

"Why not Rath? I mean, we ARE fighting the third best fighter in the sweeper world!" pouted Setsu.

"We are paid to do this as quickly as possible, the quicker we finish this job the more money we earn" said Rath with strict manners.

'_It seems this Rath is the one that has the power on money…reminds me of someone…' _thought Mikan.

Hotaru sneezes.

"But Rath… please??????" plead Setsu.

Rath then let out a death glare and almost immediately Setsu shrank back…

"Okay then…" he said sulking in the corner.

Doesn't that really remind you of someone?

Unfortunately though, the star of this fic, manga and anime doesn't know…

A perfect pair I suppose…oh well…let's get on with the story…

"Setsu, I'll give you 5 minutes" said Rath.

Setsu perked up in happiness as if a puppy gets what he wanted.

"Five minutes is more than enough!!! Rath, you just sit back and sleep if you want! I can handle this alone!!!!" said Setsu.

But Rath has already gone to sleep…

"aaaaanywaayyy… let's fight fair and square ShiroNeko!!!" said Setsu.

Mikan felt the thrill of fighting that she had never felt before.

Her legs and hands tremble in excitement as Setsu began re-strapping his claws tighter.

She then felt the urge to use _Sekai _against Setsu, but she decided to use it later, in case anything happens…

"Have you warmed up yet?" asked Setsu dumbly "It'll hurt if you don't warmed up"

Mikan wanted to reply, he does seem as a good guy… but then she's ShiroNeko now… She can't afford to lose her identity now…

"You're incredibly silent for a ShiroNeko, I thought ShiroNeko would be hyper-active or something since I heard that ShiroNeko won't kill anybody" said Setsu again getting bored while doing the stretch "Okay! I'm done!!! Are you ready???"

Mikan just went out to her fighting stance, putting her fists in front and legs bend and slightly stretched.

Setsu smiled.

"Nice stance there" said Setsu again "well then…shall we start?"

Mikan just nodded for a reply.

Setsu starts out the first attack with a couple of fast slashes from his claws.

Then stopped by Mikan, holding on the side of the claw which is harmless and dodged toward Setsu's left side silently and gracefully.

Setsu was awed from the movement before finally smirked.

"This will be bad if I got defeated" said Setsu in a whisper straight on Mikan's left ear.

Mikan's eyes widened.

She turned toward Setsu quickly and kicked Setsu with her right leg toward the back.

Unfortunately Setsu dodge it with a couple of backward jumps and landed safely unhurt.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mikan in Rukasa tone.

"Still pretending?" asked Setsu "you're not a boy! Why become a sweeper??" said Setsu.

'_Busted…this guy sure has an incredible eyes, he has been watching every movements I made and somehow figure out that I'm not a boy…'_ thought Mikan.

Mikan started the attacks this time.

She punched Setsu right on his stomach and began preparing her special stance that she had fought with against Natsume.

Setsu seemed curious and it seems that the punch Mikan has launched before doesn't effect him one bit.

He could've escaped, but curious got the better of him so he decided to wait.

Mikan looked toward Setsu in the eyes before finally lost from sight…

Setsu whistled.

'_I'll show you the true power of this stance…before I was holding back because the opponent is Natsume, but not this time'_ thought Mikan.

Soon she appears on Setsu's left side, kicking him with a full round a house kick which is technically bending your leg and kick in an instant (see Taekwondo or Karate movement on google) with her right leg.

Setsu managed to block it by an inch with his arm.

As soon as Mikan knows that the attack fails she disappeared again from sight.

"You sure are fast" compliment Setsu with a clap though all you can hear is the clanking off metals being clapped together.

Mikan then starts off the second attack with a kick from below. An Upward kick.

But Setsu flipped back and dodged Mikan.

"Oops!!! Almost!!" said Setsu.

Mikan immediately kicks Setsu's backside with a sidekick and managed to throw him on a tree pretty hard.

Mikan didn't stop there, as soon as Setsu hits the tree, she continues kicking him up and up until he finally hits a branch and falls down. Mikan launched the last attack with a downward Kick pushing Setsu toward the ground and made a more powerful impact when he fell.

Mikan then retreated away from Setsu with a couple of backward jumps.

A couple of minutes later came a grunt.

"Urrgh…you hit me pretty hard there…" said Setsu "I think my right shoulder bone is dislocated…oh well, I'll just ask Rath to treat me after this…now I TOTALLY LOVE THAT MOVE!!!! What did 'ya call it???? I wanna learn!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mikan smiled even though she didn't know why…

"Rapid River" said Mikan shortly telling him the answer.

Setsu's eyes shone brightly.

"Rapid River eh???? Nice name!!!!!! really fits the technique!!! At first you've gone disappear and then unpredictably started a rapid attacks which is really the image of Rapid River, calm yet rough!!!! Did you invent this by yourself????? Teach me sometime!!!" said Setsu in hyper and total awe.

Mikan just stare at Setsu weirdly. Setsu seemed to be a nice guy…

"I see…so it's like this and then followed by that…" muttered Setsu and in an instant Setsu appears in front of Mikan, making Mikan flinched back.

Setsu looked at his accomplishment and shouted-

"HORRAY!!! I DID IT!!!!!"

'_What an incredible guy…to be able to copy in just one watch…'_ thought Mikan.

"Let me try that again! Be prepared Miss ShiroNeko!!" said Setsu.

Setsu then disappear from Mikan's sight…

Rath who appears to be sleeping opened his eyes and smirked.

'_Now what are you going to do Miss? Setsu's number one ability is copy and he could copy a technique with just one watch…I'd like to see the result…this is going to be interesting…'_

Oo0oO

**SR:** YATTA!!!!! FINISHED!!!!

**Setsu:** Aaw!!! No more screen for me and Rath?  
**SR:** Next chapter Setsu, next chapter

**Setsu:** I'll make sure I bother you to start updating…

**Rath:** (Dragged Setsu away)

**SR:** EVERYONE!!! Even though Rath and Setsu is the enemy here, please don't flame them!!!! I LOVE THEM!!! Let's see…I created both of them from when I was 10 years old, so they are my first love for OC as well as my first OCs!

**Natsume:** RXR...

**SR:** YES!!! RXR!!!!


	11. Essence of Dying

Chapter 11: Essence of Dying

**SR:** Okay…super duper fast!!!!!! YAY!!!!

**Rath:** (Counting money)

**Hotaru:** (Counting money)

**Rath** **and Hotaru:** (Look at each other and smiled evilly)

**SR:** UHUM!!!!! Kuro-chan and Rukasa! Better be careful now!!!!!

**Natsume: **Disclaimer-

**Mikan: **We don't belong to Sapphire-chan!!! (as Mikan)

**Setsu: **But we (Pull Rath on the screen) belong to Saph-chan!!!

**SR: **(Hugs Rath and Setsu) YOU GUYS ARE MINE!!!! HARHARHARHAR!!!!

Oo0oO

Natsume dashed out toward the bushes and stopped running.

He put the headmaster down and rest for a couple of while.

The headmaster would wince once or twice, but no more.

'_That gleam in his eyes back then…'_ thought Natsume remembering.

(Flashback)

"_Besides" declared Mikan with confidence "I can't be defeated"_

(End of Flashback)

Then the face of Mikan appeared on Natsume's head.

"Damn…why'd I think of her now…?" said Natsume to himself.

Feeling quite rested, Natsume stood up and began carrying the Headmaster again.

'_Just a couple more turns and we'll arrive at the convention' _thought Natsume as he began to run.

Natsume started to turn toward the first turn and finally left the forest and onto streets.

He was relieved that finally road can be seen, but he couldn't relax just yet.

Oo0oO

"CRAP YOU'RE GOOD!!!!" shouted Setsu in total awe.

Blood came rushing freely from Setsu's left arm showing a large cut from something sharp.

Mikan's wounds were worst than Setsu…

She got attacked by Setsu with her own technique the Rapid River and got herself wounded on the leg because of the claws that was equipped on Setsu's hand. The second worst wound was on her left arm…

Right after Setsu's first attack, he appears again got a hold of Mikan's left arm and twist it, making Mikan's left shoulder bone dislocated and unable to be moved.

She just kept running and running in order to lose from his sight, but somehow he always knew where she was aiming. She tried attacking from behind, but Setsu got the better of her and knock her off, slamming her toward the trees. Blood started to came rushing from her head from the impact.

"I thought...well…because you're a girl…I would hold off for a bit, but it seems you took the better of my power control-making me releasing all the powers I got" said Setsu.

Mikan stood up with a curse.

"Argh!!! I shouldn't have accepted the AAO's agreement!!!!" shouted Setsu "If I know that The ShiroNeko is a girl, I wouldn't accept that agreement!!!"

Rath yawned and opened his eyes upon hearing Setsu's complain.

"Shut up Setsu, this is for money" said Rath lazily.

Setsu turned toward Rath.

"Oh have you woken up Rath?" then Setsu checked his watch "Oh my GOD!! 5 minutes have already passed!!!!!"

Rath just look at Setsu and stood up.

"I guess no dinner for you this time Setsu" said Rath.

Setsu then let out a teary eye.

"Oh no!!! please!!! Anything but dinner!!!! SPARE MY DINNER OH GREAT MASTER RATH!!!" pleaded Setsu desperately bowing to Rath rapidly.

Rath just look at Setsu and sighed.

"Just hurry up and finish her" said Rath, then he looked at Mikan "Finish her, but don't kill her"

Setsu perked up in happiness and stood up.

"I'm sorry Miss ShiroNeko, but this is for the sake of my dinner" said Setsu with guilt.

He couldn't possibly hit a girl, so he decided to knock her unconscious instead…

Mikan stood up and went back to her normal fighting stance. Her condition is in no state for her to be doing Rapid River again.

She grabbed Sekai that was located on her right leg.

Last option…

She un-strapped Sekai from her right leg and began un-bandaging the handle.

Setsu came toward her fast, but Mikan still kept her calm and still un-bandaging Sekai.

As soon as the last bandage was off Mikan fling Sekai and had successfully stopped Setsu from moving.

Sekai was in fact a traditionally weapon from japan that has a sharp blade attached on a rope, the rope then connects to the handle that Mikan now used.

The rope had successfully tied Setsu and the blade had stabbed Setsu's back.

He winced in pain as the blade deepened into his back.

Mikan pull Sekai back with the handle and managed to spin Setsu, as the blade went off from Setsu's back, it also took some of Setsu's skin.

Setsu shouted in pain before finally fell down unconscious.

Rath sighed and sprint toward Mikan.

He picked up his over-sized dagger and flipped it open making a double edged sword.

Mikan didn't see that coming and was successfully attacked by Rath.

Exhausted and heavily injured, Mikan forced her leg to run toward the trees.

A long double-edged sword is best in a wide space and Mikan has chosen a perfect place to fight against it. The trees would eventually stop it from swinging and Mikan had more chance to win.

"Nice choice" compliment Rath appearing behind Mikan.

He then flipped his double-sword back into an oversized dagger.

"But, that won't work" said Rath and stabbed the dagger into Mikan's stomach.

Mikan's late response and reaction had caused her a fatal one. Never before she had been injured this badly until she felt herself the feeling of 'dying'.

The feeling of wanting to escape, but couldn't…

The feeling of hopelessness and defeat…

With her last effort and power, she swung over Sekai and managed to rip out part of Rath's clothes.

She pulled Sekai back and gripped on it tightly to make sure that Rath didn't notice it.

He looked toward Mikan who is bleeding enormously and looked at the ripped that Mikan has caused on his cloak.

"You are a very strong girl" said Rath began turning away from Mikan "It's a pity that we meet you as an opponent"

'_I guess we'll retreat for now…'_ thought Rath.

With that he went away carrying Setsu on his shoulder.

Mikan forced herself to wake up and sat with the support of the tree that was behind her.

She felt warm blood came rushing over from her wounded stomach…

Her vision started to blur…

She tried her best not to close her eyes and began climbing the tree that she had leaned on.

It may not be the tallest branch that she could climb, but with this, enemy wouldn't spot her.

She carefully let her red belt go and wrapped it around her stomach to prevent more blood coming out. Then she put Sekai back

She sighed.

'_I'm losing myself…'_ she thought _'I wonder how will aniki react to this…he'll probably beat the crap out of me with his one-hour lecture on "Careful with enemies" topic'_

And with that her eyes is closed and she see no more.

Oo0oO

Persona was checking on the whole mission papers when his cup just suddenly fell off and breaks.

Persona looked toward the cup and picked it up…

"What is his bad feeling…" he said finally with worry "Mikan…Natsume…"

With that Persona quickly departed toward the Gakuen's gate to wait for them to come back.

Oo0oO

**SR:** I have to apologize for the short chapter this time!!! (Bows) I somehow managed to get this done shorter though I dunno why, But I have to stick on the plot, otherwise I'll ruin the rest of the chapter!!!!

**Persona:** RXR please

**SR:** oh and I will be doing some votes…**Those who wants the To Reviews back please tell me along with your Review!!!**

P.S.

I have to work on my Studio Art project now, so if you don't mind… (Scurries off)

P.S.S

I'll leave you for a couple of while to be tortured MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!


	12. Mission accomplished…but

Chapter 12: Mission accomplished…But-

**Mikan: **so far the votes are going like this…

Do you want the "To Reviews" to come back or not?

Agree: 4

Disagree: 0

**SR: **Narumi-senseiii!!!

**Narumi: **I get a screen time?

**SR: **Yes you do, only in the side notes…I will need you later for the fun-

**Narumi: **(Sulks)

**SR: **Narumi-senseii…do you want your screen time or not??

**Narumi: **of course I want it!!!! YOU GUYS!!!! VOTE!!!!! (Hyperly)

**SR: **Kuro-chan!!!

**Natsume: **ask someone else

**SR: **No

**Natsume: **(Left)

**SR: **photos…

**Natsume: **tch!!!

**SR: **Mikan-chan!!! There's a photo that I want you to see!!!! (Waving a folder)

**Natsume: **on…to…the chapter…

**SR: **Oh nothing Mikan-chan!!! (Grins)

Oo0oO

Natsume checked the situation before finally stepping out from the building's shadow and ran while carrying the Headmaster.

The headmaster would groan in pain once in a while but soon stopped and Natsume could only hope the best that Mikan had taken care of the enemy.

It was later then that he found out how wrong he was.

As soon as Natsume has arrived to the point where the conference will be held he observed things for a while from the shadow…

A building…at least a ten stored building.

He went into the basement and a few people started to come out to help Natsume.

"This is a very bad burn… we should have the headmaster treated immediately! Call the medic alice team!!" shouted one of them who seemed to be from outside Japan.

Natsume sighed.

"I guess mission complete…" said Natsume quietly "Maybe I should go and find ShiroNeko now"

With that Natsume walked away, but that didn't last long when the same person came back and dragged Natsume back.

"I do know that you are strong Kuroneko-san, but with that condition you won't be able come back safely toward the gakuen, please stay for a while so we can treated your wounds" said the man.

Natsume force himself out from that man's grasp, but failed.

"I have to get back to the academy as soon as I can" said Natsume almost snapping.

'_I just have to hope that Reino is alright, knowing him, he probably had went back toward the academy'_ thought Natsume.

The man sighed in defeat; he had known that Kuroneko is known for the sour attitude and that he couldn't win against him in argument battle.

"Well at least let me bandage your wounds" said the man began strapping bandages toward Natsume's wound.

Natsume on the other hand stayed silent.

As soon as the man finished bandaging, Natsume departed almost immediately.

"Have a safe trip!" concluded the man waving goodbye.

As Natsume was gone from sight, another man with blond hair came.

"Isn't that Kuroneko??" asked the blond one.

The man nodded.

"But he's not as bad as he was rumored, he only have sour personality and something tells me that the way he looks outside is different from the way he looks inside" said the man again saying his opinion.

Oo0oO

Persona tapped his heeled shoes repeatedly before finally walked around and around with worry.

"They are late" said Persona with a worried tone.

Narumi then came and tapped him in the shoulder.

"For once Persona, calm down" said Narumi comforting Persona.

Never once he had seen Persona like this…not once…and something tells him that this is a very bad signs.

Hotaru then came riding on her swan invention.

"So far nobody had known that Mikan is gone" reported Hotaru.

Persona turned and nod.

"So we can really count on that robot?" asked Narumi.

"Who are you asking to?" asked Hotaru.

Narumi laughs unheartedly.

"Okay…okay…I'll trust that Robot Mikan" said Narumi "but then one question though, if Mikan is replaced with a robot, won't everybody found that out? I mean it is made out of metal…"

"I used a melted rubber to hide it" explained Hotaru shortly "But a robot won't hide Mikan forever from being on mission, some time it's going to burst"

Persona again tapped his high heeled shoe and banged on the Gakuen's gate.

"Dammit…they are late…" complained Persona in worry.

Soon shadows can be seen.

Persona narrowed his vision and saw Natsume.

Hotaru and Narumi flee away and hide on the nearest bush.

Persona opened the gate and Natsume came in, however Mikan isn't there.

"Natsume, where's ShiroNeko?" asked Persona.

Natsume looked shocked.

"He hasn't come back yet?" asked Natsume back.

"Don't tell me-" and with that Persona rushed outside followed by Hotaru.

Narumi came out from the bush and shook Natsume in the shoulder firmly.

"Tell me all about what happened in the mission" demanded Narumi.

As Natsume had told him the short version on what happened Narumi rushed outside catching up with Persona and Hotaru.

Natsume gritted his teeth before he finally told the guard to shut the gate closed right after he went out.

And with that Natsume ran catching up on Persona and the others.

Oo0oO

Persona was searching frantically.

He checked the maps carefully and looked up on the trees. Knowing Mikan, she would probably go up the tree just as he had told her to do.

It seems that Persona needs to lecture Mikan again…

Hotaru however with her swan invention, she was searching from the sky, looking for a sign of Mikan.

Narumi took the routes where Natsume had been walking on and saw blood; broken branches…damaged surroundings as if a war just broken out.

This is it!

Narumi whistle loudly, making Natsume, Persona and Hotaru came to him.

As Hotaru arrived he could see Natsume, so she hides behind a tree.

Persona came following after that, exhausted.

"Persona-han (suffix for a senpai or someone who has higher ranks…I think…), you need to search for more clues before running out and searching in panic" giggled Narumi.

"Shut up" said Persona shortly breathing heavily from all the running and searching.

"S-I mean He should be around here somewhere…" said Narumi calming down both Persona and Hotaru that was on top of the tree.

Unfortunately for Natsume who still don't know the fact that Reino Rukasa is Mikan in disguise stayed silent.

"Reino!!!!" called Persona beginning to search for Mikan.

Mikan perked up her ear and opened her left eye slowly.

'_Aniki…'_

"Reino!!!" called Narumi with desperate.

Natsume whoever stayed silent, but still looking for his partner.

Mikan then took off her mask and throw in hoping to make them realize that she is up in a tree.

Hotaru can hear a thud as the mask touches the ground and look down.

She saw the Shironeko mask with traces of blood from Mikan's gripping.

Hotaru started to panic; she lowered her swan invention and gasp as she saw what she did not want to see the most.

"Mikan!" she gasps.

Mikan moved her eyes and smiled to see Hotaru.

"Hotaru…you're here too?" asked Mikan.

Hotaru shakily picked up her phone invention and called Persona and Narumi.

"I-It's Reino!" she said shakily being careful to use Mikan's false name.

For once Hotaru had forgotten her mask and is now panicking.

Persona and Narumi went up together while Natsume tries to listen on the phone conversation.

"Where??" asked Persona.

"On the tree I'm hiding…its north of you" answered Hotaru.

Natsume can only hear "north", so he runs toward the north, only to found Mikan's mask on the ground.

Hotaru spotted Natsume and hides.

He looked right and left…

There doesn't seem to be anyone in this area-

_Drips…_

Natsume felt something had fallen on his cheek; he touched it and saw-

"Blood" and immediately he looked up.

"Nice to see you're okay Natsume-san" said Mikan softly with her left eye half opened.

Blood came rushing from Mikan's wounded stomach every time she breathes and Natsume's eyes widened.

"IDIOT! DON'T TALK!" shouted Natsume.

Making Mikan- no Reino Rukasa, the Shironeko in this condition…

It is unbelief-able…

Mikan calmed herself down.

"So…how's the mission? Does the headmaster arrived safely?" asked Mikan softly.

It was then that Persona and Narumi came rushing toward Natsume and looked up.

"Reino!" shocked Persona and Narumi.

As Mikan inhaled the oxygen, she coughs and blood came out.

"Aniki…Narumi-sensei…what are you doing here?" asked Mikan.

"Reino, for once don't talk!" said Narumi in worry.

Mikan just laughs off…

But then she closed her eyes and fall down from the tree muttering one word…

"Sorry…"

Hotaru felt tears coming out from her eyes as she falls and would instantly helped her from falling.

But it was then that act stopped because Persona had caught Mikan in time.

"Damn…what's with this blood loss…" cursed Narumi began ripping his clothes to cover Mikan's wound.

Persona ripped out his left sleeves and bandaged Mikan's wounded stomach.

By the look, Mikan had probably dislocated her left shoulder…

Natsume could only remember one thing…

Mikan…

He remembers the accident of when he was kidnapped along with Mikan and Sumire.

That smile of hers that are willing to protect Natsume no matter what the cost…

He put his hand on his mask and took it off, and then he put his other hand on his face.

_(Flashback)_

"_I'll protect you Natsume!" said Mikan with an assured smile._

"_I'll protect you at all cost!! Because you're my partner!"_

_(End of Flashback)_

Natsume snapped out from his thought and looked at the unconscious Mikan.

As Persona and Narumi had finished the first aid on Mikan, they looked at Natsume and secretly at Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded and flew away to the hospital to tell them what had happened so that they can prepare.

"Natsume, I want you to cover me in case there are still enemies, Naru-"

Narumi just nodded and dash off.

"Come" said Persona and he began to run.

Natsume just follows…

He can't help but to think…

'_How useless I am…'_

"Don't even think that you're useless Natsume" said Persona almost immediately.

Natsume instantly looked up toward Persona.

It is his first time seeing Persona in a condition like this; it would have been most likely that it is actually Persona that thinks that he's useless…for not being able to save Mikan and for giving Mikan less training…

"Hn…" answered Natsume.

Oo0oO

**SR: **NYAH!!!!!!! ME BACK!!! But I still got exam so…I hope this will keep you guys company and-

**Natsume: **-tortured

**SR: **(Vein popped) you kept saying my favorite word!!!

**Natsume: **(Shrugs)

**Persona: **don't forget to RXR and Sapphire-san

**SR: **Yes?

**Persona: **next time if you make Reino like this, I'll kill you (Smile)

**SR: **(Sweating a lot) y-yes Persona-han…

**Natsume: **(Terrified)


	13. What the

Chapter 13: What the-

**SR:** So? Does that- (Stops and look around for Natsume) no Kuro-chan in sight… Does that-

**Natsume:** -torture… (Grins evilly)

**SR:** I'm gonna kill you…right here…right now… (Hides a Huge Axe behind her with the axe sticking out in obvious) come now…it won't hurt…a lot… (Crackles)

**Mikan:** and…lets go on to the chapter…

**Persona:** don't forget to RXR and-

**Narumi:** (Butted in) VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!

The vote goes:

Agree: 5

Disagree: 0

(If I miss a vote please tell me so, help me to count the votes??)

**SR:** Without further a do!!! I present you chapter 13!!!!

Oo0oO

"ITTADAKIMASU!!!!!"

Persona shook his head and covers his face with his right hand before finally sighed.

"You should consider in "stop eating all of that" when you are recovering from a stabbed-in-the-stomach injury" explained Hotaru coldly with a secret relieved sigh.

The brunette looked at Hotaru with eyes filled with tears. With bandaged all over, her head, her left shoulder including her left arm Mikan looked really cute and that made Persona blush at the cuteness.

"But Hotaru… I'm so hungry…" she said chopping down the food that was given by the hospital.

"Well…at least Mikan-chan is okay…" said Narumi in relief.

Then he had an evil idea…

"You know" he started in a playful tone "When we realize you are not with Natsume, Persona-chan here dashed out from the gate and panicked"

Persona glared at him, while Mikan's eyes widened.

Mikan banged on the table that the hospital usually provides with a loud bang and her plates shuttered in effects, probably to make sure that she isn't dreaming…

"REALLY?? ANIKI PANICKED??????" asked Mikan in disbelief raising her head abruptly.

This made things worst…

But really, who would've imagined "the"…-nah! "THE" PERSONA would be panicked to death over a certain brunette?

I know I don't…

Narumi nodded his head with smile spreading on his face.

"What happened after I fell anyway…?" asked Mikan unsurely with huge curiosity obviously wanted to know what had happened.

"Well…"

_(Flash back)_

_Persona gripped on the doctor's collar with one hand while the other is holding the unconscious Mikan carefully and gently._

_Glancing at Mikan, making sure that she didn't fall or anything he moved his focus back toward the doctor and gritted his teeth in anger._

"_What do you mean by 'Not accepting patients'?" snapped Persona in anger "This boy is injured pretty badly! You're a doctor right??? You should've seen this boy's condition straight away!!!"_

_The doctor went terrified; he shudders but then looks at Persona, the Number Sweeper in the eyes, he tries to think of something, seeing Mikan's condition he really knows and understand that he have to treat it immediately, that nasty wound on Mikan's stomach would make her bleed to death! Probably if the hospital isn't occupied he would've taken Mikan into the Operation room straight away and began stitching Mikan's wound. He felt so guilty for Mikan and he can't stop feeling even more guilty for Persona._

_Recent car accidents has been taking quite a number of rooms in the hospital and just before Persona came rushing in, a bus crashes into a tree and has probably injured at least 22 people, alongside with the driver which makes it 23 victim._

"_I am terribly sorry" he apologizes at last seeing no more resort of solution to be given toward Persona and Mikan "But the hospital itself is busy with the recent car and bus accidents, we have been receiving patients from all over the place and I'm afraid all of the rooms are taken-"_

_It was then that someone then tapped Persona's shoulder. Almost instantly Persona turned to see who it was._

_A long silver haired man who is around 18 stood there while his arm was bandaged and was supported with white thick gyps smiled toward him as if he really understands the problem._

_His blurry soft blue eyes gleamed and looked toward Persona straight in the eyes._

"_If you want we can share rooms" he said shortly._

_And then he turns his backs and whispers…_

"_It was partly my fault anyway…"_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Eh? A guy with long silver hair and soft blue eyes??" asked Mikan back.

'_Isn't it Setsu-chan????????' _thought Mikan unsurely.

Narumi nodded.

"Although I was almost sure that the silver haired guy has guilt flashes on his eyes"

Mikan's eyes widened, she's 50 sure now, seeing the fact that Setsu did say that she don't really want to hurt Mikan.

"Narumi-sensei! Narumi-sensei!! Does that silver haired guy wear strange clothes? Like one shouldered armor-or something like that?" asked Mikan.

"Eh? How did you know? I was going to go into that part" answered Narumi confused.

'_It's really him! But…why?'_

"Well anyway, let me continue with the story" he continued.

_(Flashback)_

_A red haired guy then came to view and instantly looked toward the unconscious Mikan before finally looked at Persona._

"_Yes…I suppose we can share room" said the red haired one in approval._

_Narumi brightened up and looked toward Persona. And Persona just nodded in reply. He looked at the doctor again and the doctor nodded._

"_I'll get on with the operation" said the doctor and Persona let him down._

_Natsume who was silent all the time looked toward Setsu and the red haired with suspicious._

'Those eyes…those definitely belonged to them… but why are they helping-well I guess I'll ask them later…with force'_ he thought as he follows everyone into the operation room._

_Persona put Mikan on the care of Narumi and walked toward the red haired guy._

_Persona whispered something to him and walked back leaving him smirking._

_(End of Flashback)_

'_The red haired one must've been Rath! But why is he helping me? And Setsu too? And what did Aniki say to Rath????' _thought Mikan with extreme confusement.

"So then, where are they? I thought we are sharing rooms!!" asked Mikan trying not to make Persona confused "Yeah well, I have to thanked them"

Persona now looked toward Mikan with suspicion before finally looks away from her ignoring her.

'_Am I safe then?'_

"That's the problem Mikan-chan" said Narumi with a tone "The two guys haven't showed up ever since you were brought into their room"

Mikan somehow seemed disappointed.

"Oh-"

Mikan was interrupted by the alarm sound of Hotaru's invention and Hotaru just let out-

"Ah…It's Natsume"

Narumi gets Mikan's Wig from under the bed and gave it to Mikan. It was then that Mikan just realizes that she wasn't wearing a wig ever since she woke up…

Persona just gave her the blue earring and said nothing. Hotaru opened the hospital window and climb outside.

After Mikan wore the wig, the earring, and adjusted her voice in case she forgots Hotaru went over to the window.

"Well, see you later Reino"

With that Hotaru went out from the window and disappeared…

"Wait…this is the third floor…" said Narumi and Mikan at the same time.

Persona pointed his finger and both Mikan and Narumi look toward where Persona pointed his finger.

A speck of black could be seen on the blue sky and as Mikan took a binocular (A present from Narumi) from under the bed she saw Hotaru riding her newest flying invention which looks almost like a crow…

The door slammed open which startle both Narumi and Mikan.

"Na-Natsume-san!!" startled Mikan "Y-you startle me…"

Natsume just stayed silent and walk in.

"I see you're wide awake…" said Natsume coldly.

Mikan laughs off half heartedly…

'_I guess he must be angry…seeing that I didn't really look 'Okay' like what I promised him back then…'_ thought Mikan with fear and guilt _'And…I did lose…'_

Natsume sighed.

"I see you lose then" said Natsume looking at Mikan.

"Umm…well…yes…?" she squeaked with fear.

Persona then dragged Narumi toward the door, leaving Mikan alone with Natsume.

Seeing Natsume, he would've probably wanted to scold Mikan, but he was afraid of Persona seeing that Persona really cared for Mikan and he'll get the punishment later if he does so.

Mikan was waiting for the shout, but none came.

"Have you heard the story from naru?" asked Natsume though he was really sure that Naru told her what had happened.

Mikan nodded.

"It's them isn't it? The two weird guys who originally own this room" asked Natsume again with regret shone on his eyes.

Persona stopped his pace and hides beside the door to eavesdrop along with Narumi.

Mikan looked down but still answered.

"hn…"

"I should've beaten them up back then…"

"Ah, but Natsume-san they seem nice! I mean…Setsu's nice!" said Mikan trying to lightened up the mood.

'_I guess it really is strange to see Natsume like this…showing his care ness boldly…I wonder what will he react if he knew that I'm Mikan in disguise…' _thought Mikan.

"Setsu?" asked Natsume.

Persona sharpened his hearing at this.

"Oh yeah! I haven't tell you about it, the silver haired one is Setsu and the red haired one is Rath" said Mikan introducing the "villain" that almost killed her with a wide Reino smile.

Natsume slapped his right hand toward his face and grunted things that Mikan couldn't understand…

'_Typical Mikan…'_ thought Persona with a sigh _'she just couldn't hold a grudge…'_

"Then why didn't you use your alice? You could freeze their movement and give enough chance to attack" asked Natsume.

It was then that Mikan again realized that she hadn't use her ice alice (that was caused by her left earring) during the fight.

"Don't tell me-"

"Ahahahaha…sorry…" said Mikan with a short laugh.

Persona who has been eavesdropping slapped his face again with his right hand. I guess he would have to lecture Mikan again. He cursed himself for not giving Mikan more training with the ice alice.

At the same time Natsume also slapped his forehead. Their forehead should've gone red because of the slapping now…

While Mikan just laughs off again and again. Poor Natsume just cursed at his partner's carefree-ness.

"But you know, I kind of...know…Setsu and Rath…I've seen them before" said Mikan rubbing her head "It must've been when aniki teach me the basic informative stuff…But I can't remember which…"

Persona stepped into the room again and coughed.

"The number one mercenaries that act together, Reino" said Persona.

Mikan just remembered and shout in agreement.

"YEAH!!! THAT'S IT!!!" said Mikan yelped in remembrance.

Natsume's eyes grows widened.

'_The number one mercenaries…' _thought Natsume_ 'No wonder Reino losses'_

Mikan then look at Persona with confused eyes.

"Aniki, when did you come in?" asked Mikan innocently.

Persona and Natsume slapped their forehead at the same time.

"Just now" answered Persona coldly.

"Well, now that I see you're better than what I thought you were I will leave" said Natsume and with that Natsume went out from the door and closed the door silently.

After a couple of minutes silent, Narumi came in with a box of Howalon making Mikan and Persona flinched from their spot.

"Mikan!!! I brought you a box of Howalon!!!!!" chirped Narumi.

Mikan's eyes glittered.

"HOWALON!!!!!" she squealed and stepped away from the bed.

But she forgot that she's still in no condition to walk so she fell flat on the floor right before Persona could even act.

It seems that her love for Howalon defeats the pain…no maybe everything bad…

"Mikan-chan!!" rushed Narumi "Are you okay?"

Mikan's eyes just glittered with tears and lust for the Howalon.

"Howalon!!!" squealed Mikan as soon as she spotted the box that Narumi brought.

Narumi looked at the Howalon box then to Mikan.

She looks at him with blue teary eyes and sits nicely as if a dog was begging for a treat.

Narumi laughs.

"Okay, Okay, here's your Howalon!" he said giving Mikan the box.

Almost immediately after the box has touched Mikan's hands she devours it with delight.

Persona sighed, and then he carefully picked Mikan up and places her back to her hospital bed, still in no condition to remember that she had been picked up from the floor and focuses on the Howalon that she still devours.

After that Narumi and Persona stayed silent. Only the sound of Mikan devouring on the Howalon can be heard.

"This is kinda…silent…" said Narumi with a quick laugh.

Persona nodded then he looks at Mikan. Right, now for a quick lecture…

"Aniki"

Persona responded with a quick

"Hn?"

"Aren't you going to lecture me again?" asked Mikan knowingly.

'_How did she know?'_ thought Persona.

"Yes, now put the Howalon down and listen to me…"

Mikan looked at him with fear.

Oo0oO

**SR:** OKAY!!!! A LITTLE BIT LONGER!!!! WHEEEEE!!!!

**Natsume:** Shut up, this is the hospital

**SR:** oops..

**Mikan:** Sapphire-san!!!! Did you bring me the Howalon???  
**SR:** yes I did bring the Howalon actually I was about to-

**Mikan:** (Teary eyes, sits nicely with extra tails wagging furiously)

**SR:** no need to say anymore then (Gives Mikan the box)

**Narumi:** Well, see you guys on the next chapter!!!!!! (Chirped Happily)

**Persona:** oh and the un-answered questions that you all have put will be answered as this stories goes.

**Narumi:** so I hope that you readers won't go berserk and start attacking Saph-chan

**SR:** yes, so for now I will leave you on your thought for possible answer. Oh and for people who are wondering for their age, they are all still the same!! 10??? Haha…making children under age to fight and go to mission…I'm pretty cruel huh?


	14. Replaced

Chapter 14: Replaced

**SR:** I'm was on Sydney to meet my family and my lovely imouto!!!! (Rolls on the floor in excitement)

**Natsume:** rolling on the floor won't help you to see your family and your sister old hag

**SR:** I am still 15 thank you!!! (Pouts) and I have met my family Kuro-chan (looks away)

**Persona:** Natsume

**Natsume:** (Stiffen up)

**Persona:** you're coming with me (drag Natsume)

**Natsume:** tch (being dragged)

**SR:** Bye-bye kuro-chan! (Waves a handkerchief)

**Narumi:** the vote is still the same with one more agree!!! Yay!!!! (Dance around) 10 vote on agree and Saph-chan will put the "To Review" back!!!

**SR:** yes as you can hear from Narumi-sensei!!!! I'm waiting for the vote!!!

**Mikan:** without further a do!!

**Hotaru:** chapter 14 (building her newest invention, will be introduced soon)

Oo0oO

"So? How are you feeling?"

Mikan shrugged off not answering.

"Quite good" she answered shortly with pure hate.

The man sat on to one of the chair and looked at Mikan.

"That is good to hear" he said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mikan almost snapping.

"Well, I just thought that I would drop by to see how Persona's favorite student is doing with his injuries"

Mikan gritted her teeth with disgust, anger and hate.

"Get out now before I freeze you to death and throw you from here"

The man smiled.

"Now, no need to get so angry Reino-han, you know that if you kill me the upper will kill him"

Mikan glared at him. Then without her doing anything, ice forms unto a dagger. The ice dagger just floats on top of Mikan as she keeps on glaring toward the unknown stranger.

"Well then Reino-han, I will take my leave" said the man bidding goodbye, but before he gets out from the hospital room the man looked at Mikan with rotten eyes.

"I suggest that you perfected your missions if you don't want to see your Aniki's dead corpse on chains"

And with that he left silently.

Mikan gritted her teeth with anger and disgust before finally threw the ice dagger on the closed door.

Oo0oO

"Reino-kun!!!!"

Mikan looked over to the door and saw white and red roses sticking out.

Then Sumire jump in and smiled.

"Taaraah!!! Look what I brought you!!!" she squealed.

Mikan just smiled.

"Ah! Sumire-san now isn't it? What brought you here?" asked Mikan.

Sumire put the flowers down to the table and looked at Mikan.

"I heard that you fell down from the stairs, so I came to pay you a visit!" said Sumire.

Mikan laughs off.

"I'm fine Sumire-san, thank you"

'_I see, so that's what Hotaru told the "Reino fans" about my injury, I have to say thanks later!'_

"But then, it seems that Reino-san's injuries were worse than any normal injuries… did you carry anything when you fell down Reino-san?" she asked.

Mikan flinched for a moment before finally calm herself down.

"Um yes, I was carrying the kitchen utensils when I fell down" answered Mikan shortly with a small assuring smile.

"Did you by any chance carries knifes and sorts? Because the bandages in your stomach has a faint red, like blood…" then she realizes "EH???? What should I do??? UUM… I'll call the nurse, YEAH!!!!!"

And with that Sumire scurries off to call the nurse before Mikan could even stop her…

"uugh… I need some rest…" mumbled Mikan "I want some Howalon…"

"Hmm…so you like Howalon huh?"

Mikan flinched and looked over at the window.

Natsume sat on the window edge lazily looking at Mikan with curious eyes.

'_Dammit…I'm careless'_

"Well, yes Natsume-san, in fact I do like Howalon" answered Mikan, saying the truth.

Well, it's true now isn't it?

Mikan loves Howalon.

Over Mikan's answer, Natsume looked at her with Suspicion, though Mikan just changed the topic.

"Hmm…it sure is a nice day now isn't it Natsume-san?" said Mikan changing the topic.

Natsume just stayed silent.

Okay, so maybe that didn't help changing the topic. Mikan tried again.

"I just wish that Sumire-san didn't come back still panicking with the nurse" she said again.

This time Natsume responded.

"It's still better like this"

Mikan smiled on her heart, finally she changes the topic.

"Eh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"In the past when I was hospitalized, she had gone panic that causes the whole doctors and nurses came to her aid…" answered Natsume not wanting to remember the chaotic past of his.

Mikan just laughs off…

"I think…I have to get better soon…" said Mikan with a small laugh.

"You better"

Mikan looked at Natsume at the unexpected answers, shocked obviously.

Natsume then shrugged off and shifted his crimson eyes toward the blue sky.

Then as if in nightmare the same man that had appeared before Mikan opened the door and took a peek.

Mikan who notices immediately made ice needles as big as her fingers and threw them toward the door.

Natsume surprised by the sudden action went in and readies himself to fight if needed.

The man closed the door immediately and Mikan's attack failed.

The man then opened the door and whistled.

"That was close" he said.

"What are you doing here!!!!" snapped Mikan almost forgetting the fact that Natsume was there.

Natsume could only stay silent.

"I'm replacing Persona as your mission leader" he said.

Mikan stopped thinking for a while and snapped as her heart beats in terror and fear for her beloved Aniki.

"You bastard!!! What did you do to aniki??? The contract says that if I succeed on every mission you would free him!!!! I succeed and none failed!!! Where is aniki!!!!"

Now Natsume is confused.

'_Replacing Persona? Contract??? What in the world happens here????_' thought Natsume.

The man just sighed.

"How naïve…"

"What did you say???" protests Mikan as she steps down from the bed.

Shakily she managed to stand up.

She couldn't afford to let him see her weak, so she stood up…

Even though her body against it.

Blood pours freely from her stomach as she forces herself to stand.

Her pure white bandage was dirtied with crimson liquid. Without hesitation Natsume walked toward Mikan slowly with his eyes still locked into the man as if to prepare himself to catch his wounded partner in case she fell.

Mikan swallowed in anger didn't even notice Natsume who was moving to her side.

Right now she only focuses on that wretched man who seems like a threat to the world.

The man sighs.

"Reino-han, you needn't to stand up, after all the injured one has to stay in bed, weren't you told that by Persona?"

Then he brushes his long navy hair away from his eyes to get a better look, but looking at how stubborn and angered Mikan is, he gave up.

"Let me get straight to the point" he said coldly as his golden eyes shone from the darkness.

"As I have said, the headquarters replaced Persona with me as your mission leader" he repeated with a crackling voice.

"And the reason is?????"

The man nudged his glasses up.

"Un-Perfection" he smiled.

That does it…

Mikan, despite the lack of blood charges toward the man with hate and anger.

She punched and kicked a couple of times, but the man shifted away, fleeing from the sudden attacks.

"Tell me, where is Aniki!!!!" she shouted.

The man then appeared behind Mikan and put both his hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"That I cannot answer" he said finally "All I can say is"

Without even bothering to continue, he kicked Mikan all the way to the door making a loud thud.

"Injured person must lie down no matter what"

Natsume remained unmoved. Probably still trying to catch up with the swift movements that both Mikan and the intruder just made.

It was then that he snapped out from whatever his thoughts is and come to Mikan's aid.

"I don't quite understand whats going on here, but you did said 'Injured person must lie down no matter what' but isn't there another saying that 'Injured person must be treated carefully'??? Or did you not know about it??" growled Natsume.

The man smiled wittedly.

"As expected from Kuro Neko, as calm as ever" he praised.

"I don't need you to praise me" snapped Natsume almost immediately.

He then carefully hold Mikan's wrist and slung it aside to his shoulder, as if he was trying to support her.

But Mikan seems to have different plans.

She rejected Natsume's support and muttered.

"S-Stand…stand…sorry"

Natsume insisted but Mikan shook her head and brushed Natsume off toward the door before finally slammed the door closed.

"I'm sorry Natsume" muttered Mikan softly still sure that Natsume is right behind the door listening "I can't put you into this, please call Narumi-sensei and tell him about this"

And then Mikan formed ice around the door and kept it locked, unable to be penetrated.

Not being able to calm himself down, he shout without thinking.

"Mikan!! Cut the crap and get out from there!!!!"

Then he stopped after realizing what he just said.

The One main word…

The Name…

Mikan

Unfortunately his thought was disturbed by the sound of people rushing to see what the fuss has been about.

It was none other than Sumire who reaches first.

"Crap"

And with that he dashes off, and dragged Sumire to safety.

"Natsume-kun, what is going on???? Why are you drag-"

"-Permy" cut Natsume "I need you to distract the others. Don't let them come to Reino's room no matter what, understand?"

"B-but why-"

"UNDERSTAND?????" he snapped.

Sumire could only nod her head and with that Natsume run off to search for Narumi.

Oo0oO

**SR:** and that's the end for this chapter, I know it's been a long time and I apologize if this chapter is short (don't have time)

**Persona:** Sapphire-san (Smile)

**SR:** (Stiffen up)

**Persona:** what was it that I'm going to do? Oh yes…

**SR:** (Run) I'M SORRY!!!!


	15. Demanding for Answers

Chapter 15: Demanding for answers

**SR:** Beat the old record!!!!! Review more!!!!! (Squeal)

**Persona:** (Clapped) Sapphire-san

**SR:** (Stiffen) O-Oh yeah!! I was going to-

**Persona:** -Where do you think you're going?

**SR:** (Stopped Moving) N-No where…?

**Natsume:** Blue Tone

**SR:** (Not answering, too stiff to reply)

**Natsume:** (Realizes there's Persona) N-Nothing… (Sneak away)

**Persona:** Ah! I just remembered…Sapphire-san lose track of the vote…I hope you can forgive her…she will update the result in the next chapter totaling up all the votes and decided if she should put the to reviews back or not. if you want to vote please do so now along with your review, thank you.

**Mikan:** Without further a do!!!

**Narumi:** Chapter 15!!!!

**Mikan:** Saph-chan might update faster if you review a lot! (Whisper) after all Reviews is what makes her keep on writing until now!

Oo0oO

'_Natsume-kun…'_

Sumire then ran back to Reino's room and stopped the doctors and nurses from going near.

'_Reino-kun…'_

"Sumire-san? Ah! I hear that you called us, what happened?" asked a doctor.

"Uum…There's a kid fell down from the stairs!" she lied.

"Eh?? Where?? Show us the way!" demanded a nurse.

'_Okay…'_

"Y-Yeah!" she said and walked away from Reino's room with the nurses and the doctors following her.

'_This seems going well…'_

Oo0oO

'_tch, where is that damn Naru???'_ thought Natsume and he pounces off the stairs to get faster.

He after all, has to find Narumi and everyone knows that Narumi changes place a lot…

Narumi was about to walk into the hospital carrying a bunch of howalons in hand when a nurse called him.

"Ah, Narumi-san? Are you here for Reino-kun again?" she asked.

Narumi laughs off.

"Yeah! I wonder what Reino's expressions like when he sees all this howalons" joke Narumi.

The nurse laughs.

Everyone in the hospital knows that Mikan has the cutest expressions when it comes to howalon.

And she would pretty much like to see it again…

"I want to see Reino-kun expression again!" she squealed.

Once again Narumi laughs.

"Ah, you can come too I'm sure he doesn't mind but-"

The nurse looks excited.

"Then I better call all the nurses!!!"

And with that the nurse ran off again without even listening to Narumi's last words…

"…just not too much nurses…"

But no one listens…

He sighs.

Natsume arrived at the hospital's door way, hoping that he would bump into Narumi.

Unfortunately Narumi has already been inside the hospital climbing up the stairs.

A while later the same nurse that has just spoke to Narumi came to Natsume.

"Natsume-kun! What's wrong?" the nurse asked without fear.

She is after all the one who always treats Natsume's injuries whenever he was injured on the mission.

She knows him well…

"Have you seen that Naru bastard?" asked Natsume still caught off from all the running.

"You mean Narumi-san? He was just here and we talked about Reino and howalons" she giggled.

"Where is he now???" asked Natsume almost immediately.

"Hmm… I think he would be going to Reino-kun's room"

Saying no more Natsume dashed off to the stairs and caught Narumi.

Oo0oO

"What is it? Is that all you've got????"

Mikan felt her blood rushing from her stomach even more when she tries to stand up.

She kneels on the floor trying to get as much energy as she could, but none seems to be reviving inside her.

Mikan cursed.

"THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT????? You've gotta be joking!!!!! I was only testing on your strength!!!!" bluffed Mikan.

The man sighed.

"I see… then did you find anything from me? Beside the fact that you are in no condition to be fighting against me???"

"Shut up Crust!"

The man looked startled.

He quickly looked at the door and saw Narumi standing there.

Natsume rushed in to Mikan's aid, slung her arm on his shoulder and took her behind Narumi.

Mikan then sobbed quietly.

"Narumi…sensei…Aniki…he-"

"I know Reino, I heard it from Natsume" said Narumi and then he looks at Mikan with an assured smile "I'll definitely get Persona back"

Mikan just cried silently on Natsume's shoulder leaving Natsume blushed.

'_No, he's a guy!'_ thought Natsume wildly in rejects, but Natsume still looked at her _'But why is it that he resembles that polka dot???'_

Narumi then turned his attention back to 'Crust' and glared.

"Of all people, the only ones who knew my name is Persona, the underworld commanders and you" said Crust in defeat "But now it seems that I have to retreat…seeing that the opponent is you Narumi"

Crust then jumped into the window and gone from sight.

Narumi then lifted Mikan up who was sobbing on Natsume's shoulder and carry her as usual.

"I'll get him back Reino" comfort Narumi while patting Mikan's head softly "I'll get him back for sure"

Mikan just cried silently.

A couple of hours went by, Narumi and Natsume stayed with Mikan in case Crust decided to come back. Their clothes was stained by Mikan's blood from the previous events of helping Mikan and in Narumi's case, holding Mikan up as usual to comfort her.

Mikan, after being treated by the doctors and nurses that was brought by Sumire slept without a sound.

Sumire bid them goodbye and placed a white rose on a vase full of water on a table near Mikan's bed.

The door slammed open, making Narumi and Natsume stood in guard almost instantly.

Luckily it was Hotaru who came rushing in after hearing Mikan's condition from one of the nurses.

Her face shows fear and worry instead of the emotionless face.

As soon as she was about to shout Mikan's name, she sees Natsume and managed to say the name Reino instead of Mikan.

Narumi hush Hotaru gently.

"He's sleeping" whispered Narumi still in the bloodstained clothes.

Narumi and Natsume then sat back on the chair that was brought by the nurse before and in an instant Hotaru fell weakly to the floor in relieve.

The event this time made Natsume so confused that he wanted to go on rampaging, threatening Naru and Mikan to tell him everything about what had happened.

So far as he had known and grew up, Persona had been the cruelest person to him, yet Reino popped out and suddenly Persona became gentle and kind.

Was this some kind of joke???

Natsume has things to occupy his minds already while Narumi have to stay focus and on guard.

"Isn't it time to tell him Narumi-sensei?" asked Hotaru after a while.

Natsume shooed away his thoughts and listened.

Narumi shook his head.

"No, let Reino tell himself, I couldn't-I don't have the right" rejected Narumi.

Natsume just stayed silent instead of questioning.

_'This must've been a serious matter'_ thought Natsume.

Even if it was a serious matter Natsume couldn't hold anymore questions inside his head.

His head is too full of un-answered questions that he has to gulp it down again and again, trying not to ask every time something happened.

"But Narumi-sensei!! We can't just leave him like this-" worried Hotaru but soon was caught off by Narumi with immense shout.

"-IMAI!!"

Both Hotaru and Natsume were startled.

It was the first time Narumi had shouted toward his own student.

Narumi calmed down again.

"…please…let me think for a while…" he murmured softly and gently.

Hotaru stayed silent and decided to wait for Narumi to give his answers.

Oo0oO

Mikan opened her eyes slowly and sat up quickly after remembering about Crust.

But her body isn't in a condition to catch up with Mikan's speed and it aches her as she did so...

It seems she had fallen asleep…

The time shows 1 AM, and she sat still, worrying about Persona being imprisoned like always.

She curses herself for not being able to save Persona, if only she had done the missions perfectly! Persona wouldn't-

"Damn!" curses Mikan softly not trying to wake up the others.

She did notice the sleeping figure of Natsume on the chair, Narumi leaning on the bed side holding his whip tightly on guard, and Hotaru kneeling on her side, gripping her hand tightly…

'_I must've worried everyone…even Hotaru'_ thought Mikan as she freed her hand from Hotaru's tight grasp.

She walked out from the bed and slowly limp her way toward the window.

After arriving at the window edge with difficulties, she opened the window and shiver as the cold air brush through her.

"And where are you going in that condition?"

Mikan turned around and saw Natsume looked at her with immensely worried and confused look.

"No where, it's none of your business go and sleep" answered Mikan as she tries to jump out.

But her injured stomach won't cooperate on what she is doing right now and felt herself falling down from the window.

She fell down from the third floor and as soon as she was about to hit the ground something grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"You won't be able to survive in that condition, even if you were betting your life on the line to save Persona" said Natsume.

Mikan curses. She knows that she won't be able to save Persona in her current condition even if she was betting her life; she would die for sure! but she isn't a girl who would just sit on the hospital while Persona is being tortured to death!

"Even so!" snapped Mikan "I'm not a person who would abandon my own master"

Natsume sighed at Mikan's stubbornness; he put Mikan down on the tree branch and looks at Mikan.

_(Flashback)_

"_I'm not gonna leave you behind Natsume!" said Mikan "Because you're my partner!"_

_(End of Flashback)_

"And I'm not the kind of person who would abandon his own partner"

'_Isn't that right Mikan? Whatever the reason you have I won't ask, I'll wait until you want to tell me your reason in becoming a sweeper stepping down into the darkness, that ice Alice and not living a normal life like everybody else's'_ thought Natsume silently.

Oo0oO

**SR:** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AGAIN MINNA-SAN!!! I'M SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE!!! And the super cliffhanger I thought off while being absent…kukukukukukukukuku…

**Natsume:** too cheesy… (Heartless)

**SR:** S-SHUT UP KURO-CHAN!!!!

**Narumi:** I have parts!!!!

**SR:** yes Narumi-sensei!!! You have parts!!!!

**Persona:** I'm not in this…

**SR:** W-well…you're captured and tortured to death Persona-han…see?? I didn't hurt Reino!!!!!! Although at first I was planning to make him coma instead of you being captured…(voice evolving into a soft whisper)

**Persona:** what was that?

**SR:** N-NOTHING!!!!

**Narumi:** Ah please review!!!!

**Hotaru:** (Kept silent inventing her latest invention)

**Mikan:** We thank you for you readers in being loyal to this fic even though Sapphire-chan is very busy and lazy at the same time.

**SR:** yes! I absolutely thank you all for still reading this fic, even though I'm **BUSY** and pretty **OCCUPIED** by school works and assignments (Cries happily)


	16. Shrieks

Chapter 16: Shrieks…

**SR:** NYAAAH!!!!!

**Natsume:** don't "nyaaah" me blue tone

**SR:** nyah?

**Natsume:** tch... (Walk away annoyed)

**SR:** it does feel nice to annoy Kuro-chan

**Narumi:** The vote goes to…

**Persona:** To Reviews is back on!

**SR:** YAY!!!! (Dances to celebrate)

**Mikan:** so without further a do..

**Narumi:** To Reviews! Search your names everyone and tell me if Saph-chan did some wrong spelling!!

To **DreamyAyumi**:

The to reviews is back!!! Thanks for the support!!

To **Anonymous**:

I have updated!

To **mookies**:

Thank you moo-chan, I am flattered!

To **ZC-zala**:

Yes I do believe I have to stop at cliffhangers to make you want to know more (evil grin) Crust IS strong! And Evil..well..he's handsome…(but not as handsome as Persona) and evil! Yes very evil!

To **SailorDayDreamer**:

I am flattered dreamer-san, Thank you

To **ladalada**:

Updated!

**Natsume:** yes I know old hag

(Hits Natsume's head) O-OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO…

To **Arahi Sakura**:

Thank you for the support Arahi-chan!!! I'm happy!! (eats cookies and offered you some) want some cookies?

To **xXangelicprincessXx**:

Thank you for waiting for me patiently angel-san!

To **lucia096**:

(Gasp) I-I don't think it's the best haha…there's still other people better at writing fic than mine…

To **midnightblue123**:

**Natsume:** I know.

**SR:** HAHA! (Hits Natsume with a huge hammer)

To **j531823**:

Doitashimashite!! (Your Welcome)

To **heya-gurl**:

I know that Kuro-chan is super OOC, I'll try to change him to his normal self as the story goes on and Ruka HAS roles…but later not now…

To **babyblossom91**:

Thank you blossom-chan!!

To **SnowCharms**:

Haha..that's a good question snow-chan! But right now I will have to shut myself up… (evil grin)

To **lysabelle**:

Haha.. you guys sure made a lot of interesting question!! Keep on making questions okay..? anything in your head! And sorry to keep you waiting

To **minahoru**:

Hi minahoru-chan!! Thank you, I'm flattered. (blush)

To **Natsume-pinkyz'style**:

Hold your horses pinky!! All shall be revealed.

To **Cuna999**:

Did you mean looking…? Or did you really say "Lurking" (gasp) I have a stalker!!! .

To **startwinkle**:

TYPH-CHAN!!!!! (hugs) haha yeah I know I have been receiving that kind of PM and comments from my friends I will try to improve my grammar so that it won't be confusing anymore.

To **girlonthemove210**:

Doitashimashite!

To **Ryuamakusa4eva**:

I love RYU from Gakuen Q!!!!!! (Squeals) he's sooo cute!!!!!! (cough) and handsome (cough)

To **nichilovesanime101**:

**Natsume: **I know old hag stop asking that.

**SR: **(Gasp)

**Natsume:**..?

**SR: **For once you answered it that long!!!! (Still shocked)

To **cee-chan**:

You will just have to read more!

To **yooyeen**:

Hello to you too yoo-chan! And I did bring the 'To Reviews' back :3

To **martocasmusic**:

And yes, they have evolved so much like Natsume in the past :3

Why thank you marto-san! I am flattered! Oh and yes due for some problems I closed my photobucket, however you can check my website and join up so that I can add you up on my fanfiction author group X3 stay tune!

To **MysteriousAngel22**:

Why I love torturing readers! XD and yes I WILL keep on updating however that is if I have enough time

To **glenda23**:

Yep! I think I'll do the same thing as natsume, well he is in love with Mikan and he didn't know the whole truth, so I assume that he will have his doubts on whether Reino is Mikan or a whole different person. Though of course we all knew that Reino is Mikan!

To **melissa1995**:

Thank you very much!

To **Elemental Mummy**:

I brought it back! XD

To **mikansakura1**:

Thank you!!

**SR:** anyway To reviews has taken a lot of space…need to shortened a little bit more don't you think?

Oo0oO

"Pol- Reino" called Natsume managed to slip Reino in before saying Polka-dot.

(**Natsume:** does this explain old hags..?

**SR:** -Chase Natsume away- sorry he underlined it… well… let's go back now)

Mikan just looked at Natsume in annoyance.

"What..? You're tired?? Great! Then you can go back now and I'll handle things by myself!!" said Mikan happily.

Surely she didn't want Natsume to know about Persona and her problems.

Natsume just sighed.

"Your foot is unstable" said Natsume shortly "if you keep jumping like this you're going to fall-"

Ah God must have plans.

Just right after Natsume said that Mikan fell down shrieking a loud,

"Huaaa!!!"

Natsume sigh again.

He hurriedly jumped down from the branches and manages to catch Mikan in the hand just an inch before hitting the ground.

Mikan looked at the ground with fear before finally looked up toward Natsume and murmured a thank you.

Natsume pulls Mikan up and Mikan wince as soon as she felt blood trickle slipping from her bandage.

Natsume just sighed.

"You should've stayed in the hospital and let Naru take care of Persona" advised Natsume.

Mikan said nothing.

Probably thinking that it is weird to see Natsume this kind.

And Natsume just glad that it is the polka dot that made his heart beat faster.

If he was to love a guy then…

Natsume cough before finally crouched down as if he was asking Mikan to ride his back and let him carry her.

Mikan refused at first, but Natsume forced her.

"If you don't want it I'll have you be carried bridal style all the way" threatened Natsume with a smirk.

Mikan blushes a deep red before finally agrees.

'Wait why am I blushing…? It couldn't be… right..? Natsume couldn't possibly-' thought Mikan and then she felt a sudden realization as she climbed on Natsume's back.

"Natsume-kun, are you-"

Natsume interrupt knowing what Mikan would say.

"Are you stupid? Of course not" answered Natsume in reject shortly.

Mikan silently sigh in relief and blushed as she notices Natsume's wide shoulder.

'W-WAIT A MINUTE!!!! Why am I blushing again????? And why am I relieved that Natsume isn't a…argh!' thought Mikan in confuse.

And with that Natsume took off carrying Mikan.

Oo0oO

Narumi sat there looking at the empty chair and the empty bed.

"They got away" said Hotaru shortly.

Narumi just sigh.

"But Natsume is there…I think they would be okay" said Narumi

But they both couldn't hide the fact that they are worried about Mikan even though Natsume is there.

Oo0oO

"Natsume-san its right on the front" said Mikan while pointing her finger toward a large dark building.

Natsume never knew there was a thing like this.

Sure he knew that failed commander and sweeper gets jailed into a place, but he never knew that it would be so near from the school and the hospital. Though he did expect it on a forest or quiet place…

He kept quiet and walked slowly as he reached the side of the building.

Natsume put Mikan down and checked the situation inside.

No securities can be sight at the moment, which makes Natsume raises his alert on the surroundings.

There is definitely something amiss here…

No people, painful shouts, or even security camera.

He was beginning to worry.

Is this the jail???

Mikan then tapped Natsume's shoulder and put her finger on her mouth signaling to keep quiet.

Then she run into the door and opens it quietly before finally going in.

Natsume, glancing at the last surroundings, he then departed off chasing Mikan.

But little did they know that they are followed…

Oo0oO

"UWAGH!!!"

Persona slammed into the wall as the chains that bounded his arms and legs hold him from falling into the floor.

"HUH?? What's wrong Persona? I thought you are tougher than this!" said Crust as he threw the blood tainted dagger away.

Persona couldn't react anymore… He had lost so much energy and stamina from trying to keep on conscious.

The same as Mikan, he just couldn't faint right here in front of Crust.

Persona then gasped for breath and gritted his teeth to ease the pain.

No shouts can be heard then except faint breath of Persona who seem ready to faint at any time…

"Bah! Slitting you open just won't satisfy me" said Crust beginning to feel bored "You just won't give up and shout! Now I'm getting bored"

That's right…

The reason why Persona had desperately stayed conscious and not causing any loud painful noise is because that he didn't want to entertain Crust.

He knew Crust too well; Crust is the kind of a person that is going to be entertained upon hearing others painful yelp or fearful shrieks.

Crust then sigh before finally opens the locked jail door.

"Don't try to get out now Persona, I'm going to come back after I do some thinking on what to do with you next"

And with that Crust left Persona with the door opened wide.

This should be enough for Persona to run now isn't it?

However Persona was held by the chains.

Surely he would be able to turn the chains into particles IF it was a normal one.

This one holds off the power of the binder's alice. He is now powerless.

Persona looked down toward the floor with sweats and blood pouring at the same time from his face.

Then he winced as more blood seeped out from his open wound.

He looked at his torso.

Two…

Then he looked at both his legs.

One on each leg…

Then he looked at his shoulder and left arm…

Three…

Including on his face…

Eight huge open wounds in total…

He sighed… before finally rests his body still standing and bound up by the chains.

"Damn…"

Oo0oO

Mikan tilted her head as soon as she heard a soft familiar shout…

She rushes off toward the voice and ended up on a dark narrow corridor. Putting her ears on the door she could hear Persona and Crust having the talk and then after making sure that Crust has left from the room through the other door she could hear more chains clanking before finally Persona's curse…

That last one had dreaded Mikan to no end. She clenched her arms to stop the dreaded shiver before finally…

"Natsume-san, over here!" whispered Mikan calling for Natsume to come to her.

As soon as Natsume came over to Mikan, Mikan showed him a door over at the end of the narrow left side corridor.

"I heard Aniki over here…" said Mikan beginning to worry.

Natsume put his ears on the wall, after making sure that no one is in there he grab the door knob and turn it open…

After forcing Mikan to stay outside for a while, Natsume went in only to freeze in shock.

Cold sweat beads dropped from Natsume's face at the sight of Persona bound in chains with open wounds everywhere.

Natsume then quickly went out and closed the door not allowing Mikan to come in.

"Wh-What's wrong…? Natsume-san-"

"-wait for me outside" ordered Natsume quickly.

"-wha-"

"-wait for me outside!!" snapped Natsume.

Mikan just shook her head rapidly.

"WHY?? Why must I wait outside???? If its about Aniki's condition I can take it! I can-"

Natsume freezes and look at the stranger behind Mikan with murderous glare.

"Ara?"

Mikan turned around slowly only to see Crust fixing his glasses.

"And can I know why you two are here?" asked Crust in a sickening tone.

Mikan gritted her teeth.

"Now now, don't be so worked up here, everybody is still sleeping"

Mikan then notices the blood on Crust's cheek.

Noticing that Mikan looked at the blood up on his cheek, he took a handkerchief from his left side pocket and wipes it clean.

"Ah I'm sorry for the poor appearance" he said putting the handkerchief back to the pocket.

"What have you done to Aniki?" growled Mikan.

Crust only smiled coldly in reply.

Knowing that Mikan would charge toward Crust, Natsume hold Mikan off in the shoulder before she could even react.

"You-"

"-I know! How about meeting the upper? Maybe they would change their decisions about having me as your commander!"

Crust then smiled coldly again.

Mikan was taken back.

(Mikan's POV)

Wh-what is he saying???!!!

There shouldn't be any merits in doing that!

I looked straight at him.

He seemed serious about it… maybe…just maybe…

"So? What will the answer be?" he asked again with that sickening voice of his.

I looked away from him before finally looked straight to him again.

H-He seems serious about it…

If I go to the upper and then ask for some negotiations…

(Normal POV)

Crust smiled softly then he pats on Mikan's head.

He then lowers himself until he's on Mikan's face level.

Still has his right hand on top of Mikan's head he then smirked.

"Just Kidding!"

And with that he walks off smiling in a satisfied way…

Mikan dropped to her knees.

She had believed him…just for a second she had believed on what that wretched Crust had said…

She felt ashamed…very ashamed…

Her resolutions in saving Persona was shattered to pieces and stomped by that man…

With one last dread, she shrieked loudly…

Oo0oO

**SR:** Baka Kuro-chan!!!! Why don't you cover Reino-kun's ears???

**Natsume:**…

**Narumi:** Please Review as always!!!

**SR:** also I know I promise some of you guys that I would update last week…but my internet just crashed on me (Bawls) Gomen Minna!!!!!


	17. How I failed to protect you

**Chapter 17: How I failed to protect you**

**SR:** tried.to.update.faster

**Natsume:** …

**Ruka:** ano…saph-san, when will be my turn…?

**SR:** patient Ruka-pyon, I will get into it, though not in this chapter.

**Ruka:** ah okay Minna-san! Please RXR so that Saph-san will update faster and so that I will appear on this fic

**Youchi:** (Walk to Ruka)

**Ruka:** ah and Youchi too! (Carry Youchi)

**SR:** I apologize for updating so ever slowly… have Final Exam and cosplay… TTATT so I close myself from the internet world until recently I found some new ideas about the fanfic and couldn't hold myself any longer… 3 more chapters coming up after this…so 4 chapter in an instant to make up and will try my best to update faster…

**Narumi:** The "To Reviews" has proven to have taken up sooo much space…so Saph-chan will choose at least **5 reviewers with interesting reviews** for her to reply…if not enough then she'll just review-reply you…

**SR:** yes….it is unfortunate.. TTATT I would like to reply to all of you guys in this fic as a thanks for your constant support in reading my fic and for faving this un-humble author's fic, but I just received a mail yesterday saying:

"_I love the ideas and your grammar has improved, but I had gotten quite sick of your insanely long 'To Reviews', please consider in getting rid of those, Thank you"_

And so… I'm sorry minna… TTATT

Anyway without further a do..

**Natsume and Reino:** To Reviews

To **fantisylover**:

Oh no!! Don't kill Crust!!! Yet.. Until this story is finished. Then you can kill him :D

**Crust:** Sapphire-sama…(Shows glint of anger)

Arara…sowwy… TTATT

To **Cuna999**:

Gasp!! Stalker!!!! (Points to you)

And yes…TTATT Persona-kun is tortured!!! (Bawls) and yes I will try to update faster…

To **JC-zala**:

Aaaargh!!! Sowwy!!!!! TTATT (sulks in the corner) I will update faster… TTATT

And sorry for spelling your name wrongly… TTATT

To **Hikari** **Natsume**:

Ah sowwy!! TTATT I will try to do a reader point of view!!!!! And thank you!!! TTATT I'm so happy…

To **stooopidblackkitty13**:

So many questions in a review lol!! XD 333

I will try to update soon!! I'm sowwy!!!! TTATT (Bawls)

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT AND YOUR REVIEWS EVERYONE!!**

Oo0oO

Drowsing himself free from falling unconscious Persona shook his head softly to let the cold sweats fall off him however the mask that he wore to conceal himself dropped to the ground with a such a loud banging voice that he was sure that the people outside heard them…

"Tch!"

He tried moving his feet hoping to move his mask closer to him however his mask fell off quite far apart from him and therefore his attempt failed in vain only making his condition worsen than before…

His head tilted upwards in shook when he heard a familiar shout just outside his cell door…

"…Mikan…!"

With worry and fear for Mikan filling his calm thoughts he began to pull the chains even though he knows that his attempt to free himself would be fail…

But still…!

He pulled harder…

…harder until blood came pouring toward the cold floor…

He uses his alice… again and again…until the so called "High Level" Alice Power Holder chains that had bounded him began to break one by one…

Cracking sounds came over from all over his cells as the chains cracked open little by little.

But his concentration had failed him in noticing the presence of another coming from the other door.

It was such a small cell…a small torture cell however he had failed to notice the presence…

The presence of Crust slipping through the darkness…

His right arms broke free and after letting out such an incredible amount of alice and power his hand smashes into the air and had made the ground vaporizes with just a swing of a hand…

Glad that the chain that had bounded his right arm breaks he began concentrating in making the chains in his left arms to crack open…

Crust just watches carefully in the corner, feeling amused and satisfied…

He had wanted to watch more of Persona's action in breaking free from the high leveled Alice Power Holder…

But he had decided that it would be dangerous for Persona to continue… It was unfortunate of him and here right when Persona has began to move…!

He walked without a sound…closing the gaps from Persona and his ever so slowly…

And then…

He vanishes from sight only to appear again in front of Persona knocking Persona off with a kick on the stomach…

Persona grunted in pain and blood came spurting from his mouth splashing into Crust's clothes…

The room has now filled with the metallic scent of Persona's blood that even an ordinary person has to cover their nose from smelling the awful metallic scent of the brownish red liquid all over the place…

Persona cursed his rashness in breaking free from the chains that had bounded him…

His eyesight began to blur…

Biting his own lips he tried to make himself as conscious as possible.

Crust just stare at him carefully with his eyes as cold as ever.

He walked away from Persona for a moment only to check a box.

The Box was filled with chains before, the same chains that had bounded Persona in his legs, arms and neck…but now that the stock is gone he had no other choice except to walk back to Persona empty handed.

Without saying anything he hold Persona's free right arm, lean them toward the rough edged concrete wall and slammed them with a harsh powerful kick from Crust.

Persona shocked from the sudden pain shouted in pain loudly without being a able to control his volume of voice…

He bit his own lips quickly to shut them.

He had known that Natsume took a peek earlier and that Mikan was outside -his wish now is just not making them worried and to make them go away from this wretched torture place.

It is just too much for them to handle in this place… after all…this place is ranked to be a number one torture facility…once you are in this place…it'll be hell for the rest of your lives and die without ever seeing the outside world again…

Crust kicked again and again harshly toward Persona's right arm until his hand could no longer move and his nerves is all numb…

Lastly Crust dis-attached Persona's right shoulder to be safe so that Persona won't be able to move his right arms anymore…

Persona's right arm has moved no longer and fell limply hanging uselessly…

His lips tore from being bitten so hard, began to be covered with blood.

Persona looked up only to see nothing except blackness and he fell unconscious hanging on the chains…

Oo0oO

Natsume not knowing what to do with Mikan hugged her close to him in order to calm her.

Mikan then began to sob softly on Natsume's chest weeping off in worry and fear for Persona…

Truthfully said…Natsume didn't know what to do with her...

He didn't know what to do except to shut his mouth close.

He knows that anything he will say to her will end up vainly.

She is in a so much shock and fear that her ears has fell off not hearing anything –shut in her own thoughts…

"Come, we must search off some place to hide for the time being" said Natsume but Natsume himself has failed to notice a presence from his back until a hand clapped his mouth close and dragged him and Mikan further toward the darkness…

Oo0oO

**SR:** next chapter coming closely!!! Typing extra fast!! So it'll probably be 2 hours later!! Please stay tune!!! And open your eyes widely for more chapters!!


	18. Rescue

Chapter 18: Rescue

**SR:** See? I told you!!! XD again I'm sorry for updating soo late!! And for torturing Persona half dead… but it has to be done!!!! TTATT

I am giving you the chance to beat Crust for the time being…so…you all my hit him…just don't kill him 'kay?

**Crust:** (shifted his glasess) … Sapphire-sama…

**SR:** you are too cruel to Persona-kun!!! It's not even on the script that we talked before!!!

**Crust:** (smirked) I just want to see blood coming…

**SR:** beat him guys…

**Rath:** To Reviews…

To **Snow Charms**:

OOOH!! My long awaited first review!!!! XDDD and yes…so much for a rescue mission… . anyway I hope you enjoy this one too!!!

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT AND YOUR REVIEWS EVERYONE!!**

Oo0oO

Natsume hanged onto the pair of hands which clapped on to his mouth and managed to pull the hands away from them.

How did he fail to notice before…? How stupid he is not to realize such an obvious presence!! He glared before swiftly punched the kidnappers in the jaw and the so called kidnappers shouted with a familiar voice.

"Ouch! Hey! Hey! I'm saving you here!!"

Natsume looked up only to see a guy with long Silver hair tied up to the back and Cerulean blue eyes glinted on the darkness.

What is his name again…?

Setsu now isn't it?

"You're the one from before-"

However he was interrupted.

"Keep your mouth shut Kuro Neko! We're almost there!!!" snapped Setsu almost immediately while rubbing his sore jaw.

Natsume knocked himself away from Setsu causing Setsu to curse.

"Just what the hell are you trying to pull?" asked Natsume almost immediately before Setsu could even open his mouth.

"Shh!!!!!!! Believe in me!!!! A guy named Narumi sent us here to get a man named Persona! I'm on my way to escape now but I found you guys instead!!" and then Setsu notices Mikan on Natsume's arms sobbing endlessly "hm? What's wrong with the girl?"

Natsume's eyes widened.

Narumi had not abandoned them and Persona after all…!

But then he had notice Setsu's last sentence which made to his surprise.

Decided to lie to Setsu to cover Mikan's identity he replied…

"What are you talking about??? Can't you see that he's a boy??"

Setsu let out a stressful sigh.

"Well whatever! Rath is on his move to release Persona from his cell, we need to move outside now!! I've placed a couple of small dynamites around the cell so that Rath could escape with that Persona guy easily! We have at least five more minutes to move! Now quickly!!"

At the same time Mikan aroused herself free from her own thoughts and notices Setsu…

"AH! SETSU!!!" she shrieked gladly "what are you doing here???"

Setsu let out a loud 'shhh'.

"We must hurry on outside gir-"

But Mikan clapped Setsu's mouth shut and whispered on to Setsu's ear.

"He don't know I'm a girl idiot!!!!" she whisper ever so softly.

Setsu let out an innocent 'aah!' before picking Mikan up easily like a baggage and run away pulling Natsume on the wrist.

"There's no time to lose!!! If we failed this we won't be able to release that Persona guy!!!"

Natsume glared at Setsu and slapped his hand from his own wrist before running by himself.

Mikan looked at Setsu.

"You mean you're going to release aniki????"

Setsu smiled assuringly.

"Yep, now stay quiet and watch out for the back"

Natsume could felt himself angry without reasons…

It took him no longer than a minute to realize that he was burning with jealousy at the sudden closeness of Mikan and Setsu.

It was the same person who had made Mikan in an almost-dead condition but Mikan became close with the same person???

What kind of a joke is that????????

Barking sounds can be heard after a while of silence and Mikan let out a loud 'ah!' and points her finger to the back.

"Security Dogs coming!!!" she warned.

Setsu shrieked.

"DOGS!!! In all of this wretched and unfair world! I HATE SECURITY DOGS!!!" he cursed loudly as he began to run faster almost leaving Natsume behind.

Deciding that Natsume ran too slow he picked Natsume up as well and ran faster.

"Hold on tight you guys! And don't talk so that you won't bite your own tongue!!!"

He picked up his speed rather drastically that it had made both Mikan and Natsume surprised to no end clutching on to Setsu instantly.

Dobermans…and German Shepherds…

Great…

They won't be able to shake them easily…

In all of the dog species why does it have to be Dobermans and German Shepherds!! Why can't they just pick Chihuahuas or Poodles instead of those two breed!!!

But then…there will be no need for security dogs…

Setsu turned left to a long corridor…

"Listen after we reached outside, immediately jump up a tall tree while I distract them, and watch out for Rath coming out after the dynamite blast, understand?"

Mikan had intended to nod, but she was unable to with the running stance that Setsu has picked up.

Soon after that a light began to shine from the corridor's end.

"That's the exit…are you guys ready?"

Without waiting for answers Mikan and Natsume jumped up from Setsu's shoulder on to the tree branch of a tall tree.

They watched as Setsu ran swiftly toward the dark forest with the security dogs following them with incredible speed…

Natsume looked at Mikan signaling her to quietly get away to a safer branch and Mikan nodded with a silent agreement.

Oo0oO

After Persona had fallen unconscious, Crust dusted off his clothes and walked toward Mikan's side of door before locking them with the key he had on his hand but the he shifted his eyes on to the open door where he had first come and his eyes widened…

Strange… he didn't remember in leaving the door open…

A pair of daggers then swiftly threatened Crust's neck from behind…

"Thank you for leaving the other door unlocked" said Rath calmly before slit Crust neck's open leaving Crust with blood sprouting from the sudden open wound.

Crust's body fell hard onto the ground making a loud heavy thud.

After making sure that Crust has move no longer Rath walked over to Persona and swing his dagger on the chains that had bounded Persona on the left arm…

After a couple of strikes, the chain breaks off cleanly, half catching Persona so that he won't suffocate from the chains and collars that had bounded him on the neck.

He checks the chains and steel collar that bounded Persona before cursing off slightly.

A bomb…

Rath carefully slam the back of his dagger on to the concrete wall just right next to the iron plat and shattered it free with a couple of more careful slams…

He then caught Persona's body completely and began to think quickly on how to release Persona's leg chains…

Saying nothing again he shifted his dagger outwards making the daggers to double its size with a triangle hole in the middle before throwing them to the chains on Persona's legs.

The chains break off in an instant and Persona is free…

However this is Persona that Rath saves surely he will come to his senses in a matter of seconds after he fell off unconscious…

And he was right…

Persona grunted in the arms of Rath.

"Can you move?" asked Rath calmly.

Persona looked toward Rath with a confused face but he nodded anyway…

"Good" Rath then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket while slowly and gently let Persona to sit on the cold ground…

He twined the handkerchief into one until he's sure that it is thick before handing them to Persona's mouth.

"Bite this, I will re-attached your right arm and try not to shout." said Rath quickly and quietly.

Sensing that they need to be quick if they are to escape from this place Persona bit the handkerchief without hesitation and ready himself to feel the intense pain in re-attaching the shoulder bone together…

Without further a do Rath grabbed a hold of Persona's limp and useless arm before forcing the bone of the arm on, making a loud clacking sound.

Persona bit the handkerchief harder on the process but he doesn't let out even the slightest sound from the pain.

As expected from a professional…

Rath push Persona's arm bone even further letting out another 'CLACK' from it.

Moving Persona's right arm slowly after making sure that they are attached again Rath began to pull his two daggers from the chains and only pack one of them back on his belt…

Persona spit the bitten handkerchief and kept them on his pocket…

Limply he stood up to retrieve his mask back before placing them on his face…

He could feel his legs shaking weakly from the lack of energy and blood…

Rath then checked his watch…

10 seconds before the dynamites blew…

He quickly seized Persona's weak body and moved him away from the wall where Mikan and Natsume had once stood…

8 seconds…

Rath dragged him further and sat Persona down behind the other door before covering Persona's back with his black Anti-Bullet mantle, but when he was about to close the door for protection Crust's body had blocked the door's way and Rath couldn't close the door.

He was thinking of lifting Crust's corpse away, but his finger print would then be attached on Crust's body…

4 seconds…

He cursed silently before looking for something big to block the entrance… big enough to cover both Rath and Persona…

3 seconds…

His eyes landed on a table near the wall where the dynamites is on, taking the risk he ran toward it.

2

Rath kicked a table sideways as a barricade and drags them swiftly without hesitation back to where Persona has been sitting.

1…!

He ducked under the table half protecting Persona from the blast of the dynamite as the dynamite blast off shattering the once to be wall.

In an instant the security alarms went on and Rath quickly picked Persona up on his shoulder and kicked the table away from his path before running through the open wall leaving Crust who has burn marks and wounds from the blast.

He ran swiftly with one hand holding Persona on his shoulder and the other with a dagger to attack the guards off their way.

Security dogs and angry waving security chase after him yet he didn't look back and knocked off the first securities and dogs to have reached him first.

He slashed open the neck of the guards leaving a stain on his daggers and the guards tumbled over tripping some others behind.

Rath took the chance to pick up speed and let only some of his concentration to the tailing guards…

Guns shot through their way past Rath and managed to scratch on Rath's waist since he has lent the mantle to Persona.

He reached his ears and clicked something on.

"Setsu" he began to speak.

_/yeah?/_

"How's outside? Have you cleared a path for me?"

_/well… I'm currently still being chased by this wretched mutt! Ah! But I bumped to the girl that we fought before! And Kuro Neko we met earlier in the hospital, they are waiting for you on top of a branch some where near the entrance/_

Rath sighed knowingly.

"As stupid as ever"

/what did you say???????? Hey! At least I cleared a path for you!!!/

"Not enough idiot and do you think that it's a good idea to leave the girl to see how bad Persona has been beaten up? She'll be in a panic"

_/hey! How come you're only gentle to a girl??? I'm your best friend and partner here being chased my wretched mutt and you don't even show a slightest worry of me??????/_

"Because you're an idiot that I'm not worried idiot" replied Rath.

_/WHAT???-/_

But Rath cut him.

"Hurry on and come back to the entrance, I need help-"

But his voice trails off as a bullet managed to get through Rath's shoulder that has been carrying the dagger…

Rath tumbled for a little but gained his stances back to run clutching his daggers tightly…so tight until his own hand bleeds…

_/Rath???/_

"I'm fine, my shoulder got hit, I won't be able to carry him long like this, hurry up"

_/I'll hurry! Until then don't die on me!"_

"Who do you think you are talking about here idiot?"

_/Hey! I'm worried about you here!! Show some appreciation!!/_

"I don't need your worry, just hurry up"

_/Fine! Just hang on there until I come!!/_

And the conversation is over… Rath force his hand up to his ear and clicked it back.

Persona who gained some energy managed to speak.

"You and your partner are close…" he managed to comment…

"He's not my partner, He's just an idiot" Rath said coldly in an emotionless tone…

'_Just like Imai and Mikan…'_ thought Persona sweatdropping.

"If you got any spare energy, worry about yourself and shield yourself for the in-coming bullets with the mantle I lent you" said Rath who took another turn to a long corridor where Setsu had ran earlier.

Persona stayed quiet saving more of his energy…

"Hang on tight"

Rath began to pick up speed letting his guards and awareness fell and only concentrating in running.

It is a Swim or Sink decisions…yet he has to do it…

Oo0oO

Setsu ran further away downhill toward the forest still tailed and chased by the dogs earlier.

Running has made him difficult with the downhill and he has to slow down from his usual speed…

The fact that Rath had been shot in the shoulder earlier couldn't help but making him worried about his only partner's condition.

He saw a drastic turn on the forest and decided to make use of that he quickly grabbed a hold of a low and steady head level branch and use that as a swing to swing himself up before jumping past the barking dogs and back to the entrance.

But the dogs had not been so stupid to be fooled by Setsu, these are fully trained dogs after all, a fully trained **Alice Academy** dogs.

They kept on chasing Setsu even though they can't climb and had made Setsu curse even further…

"Wretched mutt! Get the hell away from me!! Get lost!!!! Shoo! Shoo!!!"

But the dogs still chase after Setsu even though Setsu had shouted to get lost.

Persistent dogs…

Setsu then saw a huge branch as thick as a normal tree…

He let out his claws and slashed them free causing the branch to fell off toward the ground…

Thank god it is down hill…

The branch came tumbling down causing most of the dogs slammed by the sudden rolling branch while only a couple behind managed to jump he branch before continue to chase…

Setsu counted…

Only four dogs…

Great!

He stopped and jumped down to face the four dogs.

Quickly he knocked the dogs unconscious in less than 10 seconds before jumping on the branches again to pick up speed.

Hell running uphill will be suicide for him who is not suited to hold a huge amount of stamina…

Quickly he jumped from branch to branch back to the entrance and meet up with Mikan, Natsume and the soon to come out from the facility Rath and Persona…

Oo0oO

**SR:** I know, not enough Mikan and Natsume moments, but this has to be done since Rath and Setsu are going to help them sooo much!!! XDD it's the least I can do for them!!! XDD more chapters coming so don't forget to RXR!!! XDD


	19. Of Setsu's Alice

**Chapter 19: Of Setsu's Alice**

**SR:** Sorry for the lateness…having dinner . not an excuse I know! XD anyway I present you chapter 19!!! XDD wow…this fic is a lot longer that the "Three Chances Only" fic!!! XDD yay!!!

**Setsu and Mikan/Reino:** YAY!!

**Rath and Hotaru:** (Shoot Baka Gun to the two of them…)

_BAKA! BAKA!_

**Setsu and Mikan/Reino:** Ouch… (On the floor)

**Rath:** This baka gun is effective…how much is it for them Imai?

**Hotaru:** 400 rabbits

**Rath:** too expensive, 200 rabbits

**Hotaru:** 300

**Rath:** 250

**Hotaru:** Deal

(Hotaru and Rath shook hands)

**Setsu:** ah!! Just where in the world did you get the money????

**Rath:** my Bank

**Setsu:** but I have been starving for ages!!!! How can you not buy me something to eat???

**Rath:** because you're such a glutton, idiot.

**Setsu:** (Cries on the corner)

**SR:** to reviews!

To **Snow** **Charms**:

Oooh!! You're the first review again!!! XD yay!!! XDD and yes…I think that's a good idea…I'll try to mix them inside my fic here some where before the last big climax…! XD

**Setsu:** it's 'Setsu' not 'Zetsu' ah but…Zetsu does seems cooler…

_BAKA!_

**Setsu:** (flat on the floor)

**Rath:** it is indeed useful…

To **Aelita18**:

Oooh!!! Konnichiwa!!! XDD my thank you soo much…I'm flattered by your kind words!!! Since this pretty much has a normal gender type without any obvious pairing I have to say that this has made the reader's mind gone wild with many thoughts of pairings…haha XDD do stay tune!! XD

To **melissa1995**:

Oh thank you!!! XDD I hope you would stay tune!

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT AND YOUR REVIEWS EVERYONE!!**

Oo0oO

Natsume and Mikan sat closely watching out for anyone to come out from the facility, but no one ever comes.

After the sound of a huge blast of dynamite came, the alarms went on and shouts and barks followed.

After a while gun shots can be heard…

Obviously Rath has escaped with Persona when the gun shots can be heard, but Mikan grew impatient and worried that she couldn't help but to shake feverishly.

Setsu hasn't come back either…

How could she be safely hiding here while Setsu, Rath and Persona faces the danger???

She can't stand it!

But she knows that there's absolutely nothing that she can do…She will only be a burden even if she did go there…

So all she could do is waiting silently with Natsume…

Natsume took a glance to Mikan before looking out toward the surroundings again…

"Don't worry"

Mikan looks up to Natsume.

"This is Persona we're talking about, he'll be fine"

Mikan nodded silently and wiped her threatening tears away from her eyes before smiling back to Natsume.

"You're right Natsume-san…this is aniki we're talking about!" said Mikan.

Natsume unconsciously let out a small smile before looking away from Mikan.

However Mikan is not so ignorant as in not to notice the small smile that Natsume has given her.

Awed by it her mouth began to hang open.

The men shouting began to get closer toward the entrance, making Mikan raises her alert and close her mouth again.

Soon…

Soon Rath and Persona is going to come out…

Oo0oO

Rath kept running…

Just one more dash and they'll be there…they'll be outside where Mikan and Natsume and possibly Setsu waiting…

However things are not going so easy for Rath and Persona…

In front of them a familiar shadow stood readily…

Rath's eyes widened from the figure and stopped almost immediately causing Persona to wince in pain with the sudden action of Rath.

"You…! How did you-"

"-survive?" interrupted the man

The man standing in front of them in none other than Crust, without any damage from any of the accidents that happens or any wounds from the fact that Rath had slit the guy's throat open with his daggers… none as if nothing had happened…

Only blood that stained and the damages clothes of his is the proof…

Oo0oO

Sensing the presence of someone behind, Mikan turned her head only to see Setsu arrived.

"Sorry to keep you guys wait! Have they perched out from the building yet??" asked Setsu.

"Not yet, but I think they are…the shouts and gun shots kept on coming closer" explained Mikan.

Setsu sighed.

"That Rath is taking too long…" said Setsu.

With that Setsu began to move his hand toward his ears and clicked something.

"Rath! I'm outside now! Where are you???"

_/Almost there…/_

And his voice trails off with more gunshots.

"Rath! Are you okay there??? Hang on! I'll come to you-"

_/-don't! I'm…fine…just wait for me outside, and watch out for Crust …even after I slid his throats open and burnt by the dynamite blast, he's still alive…in a perfect condition as if nothing had happened…/_

"His alice??"

_/…most probably…/_

Then a laughter can be heard from Rath's communication background.

_/WHATS WRONG??? DONE ALREADY????? Such a weakling…/_

"Rath?"

Rath's voice then came after a yelp of pain.

_/…A change of plans, Setsu go and take the two kids with you! His alice is Regeneration, you won't be able to kill him/_

"But Rath what about you?"

_/don't worry about me, just go! I'll meet you at the harbor, by then prepare the speed boat and the boost, Understand?/_

"But-"

_/-UNDERSTAND?? I don't want to see you or the kids still outside the facility! Now go! Or I will break the communicator/_

Setsu gritted his teeth.

"Fine, be sure to meet us at the harbor, but don't break the communicator! I'll be sure to contact you again if you haven't arrived at the harbor in the 30 minutes"

But it seems that Rath didn't quite hear to what Setsu had said…

_/…Listen, if I haven't arrived within 20 minutes, depart without me/_

"I just said 30 minutes!"

_/I have no time for debates! I'll meet you at the harbor in 20 minutes! If I haven't arrived by then, depart with the kids/_

And the communicator got shut off…

Setsu kicked hard letting out a soft angry shout.

"Setsu…" slipped Mikan in worried.

After a while Setsu turned.

"Lets go to the harbor" he said with a smile.

"But what about Rath and aniki?" asked Mikan worriedly.

Setsu looked at Mikan in the eyes before smiling in an assuring.

"They're going to be fine, Rath's not that weak you know! And you should know Persona by yourself! They are not weak, and besides they are professionals! Nothing would go wrong!!" said Setsu cheerfully.

Mikan nodded.

"Now Lets go! We'll wait for them in the harbor!" said Setsu as he began to pick Mikan up seeing that Mikan won't be able to jump properly from the wounds that Setsu and Rath gave her earlier…

Natsum followed them quietly before finally raises a question.

"Why are you helping us?"

Setsu turns.

"Hm? Like I said! That weird Narumi guy sents us here-"

"What I'm saying is why you are helping us, while back then you attacked us????" growled Natsume in anger.

Setsu looked away.

"Ah that..! It's a job…" said Setsu "After all we are mercenaries, though we stopped doing that job after knowing that we have been betrayed by the client"

"Betrayed…?" asked Mikan looking toward Setsu.

Setsu nodded.

"Shortly after we left you alone on that forest our client just suddenly decided to kill us because we failed the job and know too much"

Natsume stayed silent after hearing the answers.

So sweepers are not the only one with sad stories after all…

"So we fled back to Alice Academy with me burdening Rath and a kid found us there when I thought that we're going to die…"

"A kid?" asked Mikan

Setsu nodded again…

"But maan! That kid is so scary! He can summon ghosts and ghouls and other scary stuff that I don't want to talk about…!!"

Natsume and Mikan perked up their ears and looked at Setsu with widened eyes.

"Youichi! I mean…does that kid as short as this and has grey and emotionless eyes…?" asked Mikan while describing Youichi's height.

"Yeah! That's the kid! Except he has silver dye paint all over his clothes I wonder why though maybe he's doing art or something… So his name is Youichi huh? I have to thank him later!"

'_Wait…silver paint…?? Does that mean that the one who dyed my wig is Youichi??????'_ thought Mikan.

Natsume look at Mikan… she let her guard down again… then he sighed asking an obvious question.

"Reino, have you met Youchi before?"

Mikan stoned.

"A-Ah yea…sort of…?" answered Mikan.

Not convincing though…

Natsume just accepted her answers knowingly…

Mikan sighed in relieve little did she know that Natsume already know about her real identity.

Sometimes Setsu would stop for a while sensing the surroundings before running again and talked to them again.

Both Mikan and Natsume knows that they are not supposed to speak, but Setsu had just done that to calm them down from the tense pressure and probably to make Setsu himself calm from being worried over Rath…

"Anymore questions? you guys seem quiet all of a sudden!" asked Setsu.

"Ah! Setsu, and then what happen after you were found by Youichi? You still haven't finished that yet!" asked Mikan also trying to make the pressure less heavy.

"Ah after that! After that Youichi ran away from us and came back with a frightened teacher who calls the ambulance right away" said Setsu "We got ourselves a room, though Rath always complains to have another separate room"

'_A second Imai and Mikan'_ thought Natsume…

"But Rath is soo cruel to me!! He said that he didn't want to be caught in 'Idiot Virus'!!! I'm not an idiot you know!!!" said Setsu sulking with tears.

Mikan cried along with him.

"I know how you feel!! My best friend named Imai Hotaru is also like that! She always shot me with a baka gun and calls me an idiot!!"

"Oh my path friend!!! You know how I feel!!!" said Setsu and then Mikan and Setsu hugged each other as if they are some long lost best friend…

Natsume got annoyed, now he knows how Hotaru felt with Mikan…

With Setsu there he should probably consider in buying Hotaru's double baka gun…

The forest soon gone from sight and a beach can be seen with a single speed boat near the bushes covered with leaves.

"There it is" said Setsu as he quickly ran toward the boat, struggling a bit with the fact that the sand is soft.

Setsu lowered Mikan down on the boat and forces Natsume who kept on glaring on him to go inside before uncovering the boat from the leaves.

He swiftly went to the engine at the back and re-attached some cables.

Then he pulls the rope attached to the boat swiftly until the engine is turned on…

"Kuro Neko, could you hit the gas paddle for a couple of times to warm the engine?" asked Setsu.

"Tch" but Natsume did it anyway.

After a couple of times, the engine is heated and ready to go at anytime.

But then Setsu went over to the front and took out a small engine and intertwined a couple of cables together.

"Kuro Neko, can you hit the gas paddle again one last time?" asked Setsu again after getting out from the propeller.

Natsume did as what he was told and the engine grew louder before moving slightly on the sandy ground.

"Okay now stop" said Setsu almost immediately fearing that the boat would go jumping up.

Setsu the pulled the speed boat on to the water before going up to the boat itself checking his watch…

"Okay…10 more minutes…" said Setsu after a while…

Oo0oO

Rath dashed out on the forest passing the trees and branches.

Although some did slapped his face a couple a times he didn't care and kept on going as if nothing had happened.

His speed has gotten slow from his huge amount of injuries caused by Crust earlier.

It was a miracle that he had gotten toward the forest.

He managed to stab Crust in the head earlier and he know that its only in a matter of time that Crust will regenerate the damaged organ that he had lost from the wound before chasing them again.

Crust just never die no matter what he do to him…

Rath jumped up higher to look better and saw a glimpse of blue behind them.

"Tch…he's alive again…" curses Rath slightly.

Persona looked at the figure before finally said,

"Crust never dies even though you stabbed him in the head, throat or heart, he would just come back alive again with his wounds healing fast" said Persona a little bit better "If you are to slow him down you have to leave your dagger on the vital place where he could not regenerate after the wound is open"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you have to stab him in the heart and leave your dagger there which is quite easy since he doesn't have a strong capability of fighting" explained Persona again.

"Are you saying that he would not be able to regenerate if something that had stabbed him is still there?"

Persona nodded.

"But it is only for the time being until he is finally found by the organization and pulled it free – he would come alive again after that"

Rath looks at Crust distastefully.

"I have no choice then" said Rath preparing his second dagger.

"But in doing that you will be hunted since your dagger is an evidence and a clue to find what they called a criminal, they would chase you as a criminal for breaking into the torture facility and save me" said Persona.

"I know, but it is my job after all, I received them knowing exactly the risk and what will happen" answered Rath.

Persona stayed quiet on Rath's shoulder…

"Just a request" started Rath.

Persona looked at Rath.

"Take care of Setsu for me while I'm being chased" said Rath clicking the dagger open outwards.

Persona said nothing until he looked over at Rath's serious face.

"You don't intend to take him with you?"

Rath shook his head.

"He has an Alice, that's why I received the previous client's job knowing fully that he would betray us - so that I could leave him behind on Alice Academy to keep him safe"

'_Just like Hotaru… harsh but filled with kind and gentle decisions…'_

"He's an idiot for not being aware even for the slightest that he has an alice" said Rath harshly.

'_Harsh indeed…'_

"…so? Whats his alice?" asked Persona.

"Intelligence Alice" said Rath.

Persona's eyes widened.

"You mean he is able to solve whatever it is even though he didn't know what it is??"

Rath nodded.

"I discovered it only one year ago when we broke free from Paris's police intelligence, we were in a corner with a computer that I needed to hack to get out, however he just suddenly clicked the board fully unaware on what it had said, he self-learnt French with only that and hack on in less than a minute from the computer" said Rath.

Persona's mouth gaped open slightly, surprised.

"I gave him a thick language book after that and he just flipped it open pages after pages grunting that I'm insane and when I finally tests him after an hour, he could speak all of the languages inside the book without any problem…"

"Such a valuable Alice…" said Persona after a while.

"That's why he's an idiot" added Rath "That girl also losses to the idiot because of the alice, he is able to copy that girl's move and counter-attack them"

"So you knew that Shiro Neko is a girl disguising into a guy…"

"It was obvious" said Rath "Lets stop the chit chatting, he's almost here"

Crust came into sight soon after that.

"Can you hide yourself for the time being?"

Persona nodded.

"Thanks for the information" said Rath and Rath began to put Persona down before moving back to Crust and hold him off.

Persona jumped limply while holding his right hand and found a sturdy branch where he could hide in.

Pride doesn't count in this; he knows fully that he will become a burden if he is to help Rath, why he couldn't even stand properly!

Crust smiled a cold smile before charging after Rath. He disappears from sight and appears again in front only to stab Rath in the stomach

Rath cursed at his careless-ness and counters it by slashing on to Crust's neck quickly.

Crust fell down but his wounds slowly regenerate and he's alive again.

"You can't kill me!" he shouted in a psychopath tone…

Rath knowingly moved his daggers across in a cross shape before unleashed a skilled attack without any weakness on the stances.

Crust jumped backward before moving sideways to begin a counter-attack.

However a counter-attack is just what Rath had wanted in the first place.

He vanishes from sight as soon as Crust strikes on his shadow and appears behind him stabbing him hard on the heart with his over-sized dagger.

He then moved to the front before stabbing his other dagger in the same place to lock them together. Making a clicking sound on the dagger's handle, the dagger suddenly spiked into thousands and thousands of needle which has completely sealed Crust's heart…

Crust fell off from the branch lifelessly creating a loud thud on the ground…

Rath is now armless with his daggers sealing Crust's heart…

But it will create quite a long time for all of them to heal properly and for Rath to leave Setsu behind…

It was such a short fight…however this same short fight has craved more wounds into Rath's body…

Rath limply went over to Persona and picked him up again before dashing off towards the promised harbor…

Oo0oO

Setsu waited impatiently.

He checked his watch a couple of times and continues to tap his feet.

3 more minutes…

"Where the hell is he…!" he murmured Setsu.

Mikan knowing how worried they are all including herself opens her mouth.

"Setsu, just how old are you anyway?" asked Mikan.

Setsu looked at Mikan.

"Huh? Ah I'm 18 years old, going to be 19 in two weeks" said Setsu winking toward Mikan.

"Ooh!!!! In two weeks??? What day???" asked Mikan excited.

"Friday!" said Setsu smiling widely trying to forget his own worry.

Natsume let them talk until he saw two figures appeared limping from the forest.

"Oi, Setsu" called Natsume with his eyes still fixed on the figures.

Setsu looked at Natsume at first, but then looked toward the direction where Natsume's eyes fixed unto.

The figure soon collapsed without being able to walk any further.

Setsu panicly jumped from the boat muttering a quick "stay in the boat" to Mikan and Natsume before running to Rath's side.

Mikan ignored what he said and run after Setsu to help Persona.

Natsume quickly followed Mikan and without any hesitation helped Persona, his so called "cruel" commander…

Setsu put Rath's arm onto his shoulder and half lifting half dragging Rath's body into the boat.

Mikan and Natsume who supported Persona's weak body followed soon lying Persona down on the boat with the help from Setsu.

Before falling unconscious Rath handed him the map and muttered a "Idiot" before closing his eyes…

Setsu then drove off with the speed boat unto the wide sea…

Oo0oO

**SR:** A bit longer than I had expected 3297 words…and more Setsu and Rath rather than Mikan, Persona and Natsume…

But this will also lead on to the final climax… so…bear with me guys…

For now…please let me sleep…its 3 AM… (Fell asleep on the laptop)

**Narumi:** (covers SR with a blanket) please RXR…


	20. Collar Threat

**Chapter 20: Collar Threat…**

**SR:** mission accomplished!!! Whooo!!! XDD okay sorry I just woke up from my deep sleep…(check watch that shows 11 AM) haha…sorry for waking up late…

**Rath:** you deserve it.

**SR:** Rath! (Eyes glittering) you're soo kind!! (Clings on to Rath)

**Rath:** get off me idiot (aims Baka Gun at SR)

**SR:** (Sweatdrops) okay…I'll let go… (Stop clinging unto Rath)

**Rath: **(Faints from the blood loss)

**SR: **ACK! Setsu!!! Setsu!!!!!! Somebody help!!!!! O[O

**Mikan:** whats wrong Sapphire-chan?

**SR:** Rath! Faints!! And- and!!!!!

**Mikan: **O[O ( went on to a panic) call the ambulance!!! Call the ambulance!!!

**SR: **Natsume!!!!!!!

**Natsume: **tch… (Pick Rath up and leave)

**SR and Mikan: **……………………………………………………

**SR: **Thank god…?

_BAKA! BAKA!_

**Hotaru: **shut up idiots

**Mikan & SR: **(Flat on the floor) Ouch… TTATT

**Hotaru:** To Reviews (Re-fill the Baka Gun ammo)

To **SailorDayDreamer**:

**Natsume:** (Walk in) isn't she such an idiot? She should thank me later in the future.

**Setsu:** hm? What's obvious? And who's Mikan?

**Natsume:** (Hit Setsu in the jaw hard) Forget what you hear earlier

**Setsu:** ACK! (Faints)

…

To **ladalada**:

Poor Persona TTATT… ish good to see you reviewing ladalada-san!!! XDDD yay! Want to visit Persona in the hospital with me? I'm currently going there right now!

To **Aelita 18**:

I know!!! I was somewhat jealous of Setsu's alice you know!!!

**Setsu:** ?

Ah! No forget it!! You don't hear anything!! (Shoot Baka Gun toward Setsu)

_BAKA!_

**Setsu:** (On the floor)

To **dominiquanne**:

Wow! It's been a long time since I read reviews with capslock on XDDD yay!!! And yes please do stay tune!! XD

To **minahoru**:

Gasp! Thank you!!! 333 I will treasure your humble compliment, please stay tune!!! XDDD and good to see you minahoru-chan!

**Review Reply option!**

**kmc27**

**j531823**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT AND YOUR REVIEWS EVERYONE!!**

Oo0oO

"Have you told her about that bomb collar on your neck?"

Persona stayed silent while sitting up on the bed wrapped in bandages and gips everywhere along his body. The tore lips from his own bite had been sewn neatly and a bandage is placed on top of them.

Stained bandages on his right arms had proven how deep the wound caused by Crust's kick on the rough edged wall and couple of bones on the arm has been fractured severely…so severely that the doctors have to operate roughly on it.

Blood Loss that is threatening Persona's life has been a problem. The doctors and nurses search high and low for people to donor their blood and surprisingly little did come. Fortunately the blood taken from the donators is enough for Persona to survive and Persona is placed under the blood loss section of the patient list.

After cleaning the blood first, the doctors then transfuse the clean blood onto Persona's vein, causing Persona to wince with the sudden flow.

Fortunate for Persona, his body is not as resistance toward drugs and the doctors could operate easily cutting the skin then the muscle to remove the bits of bones that was shattered into small pieces away before sewing it back into place and Persona was out of danger…

Thanks to Rath who attached the shoulder bone together, the doctor could work much more easily and less painful for the operation to succeed.

With a couple of ribs broken and continuous stabs of knife on Persona's collar, the doctor had guessed pretty much where he got the injuries, but they didn't say anything, not even a concern "Are you okay" or "Hang on there". They had kept their mouth shut in fear…

The doctors then put Persona to sleep with the sleeping drug and put him in the VIP room on the request of Narumi.

Beside Persona's bed is Rath's bed and Rath slept peacefully without a sound in almost the same condition as Persona except with less gips and more bandages.

Bandages were wrapped around his stomach, shoulders and arms. The bullet that hit his shoulder before has been forcefully taken out and a huge amount of alcohol is poured on them to disinfect the wound.

It seems that the bullet was made from a rusty material…probably chosen carefully so that the one who got hit by the bullet would suffer and possibly die if not treated immediately.

While Persona was treated on the other Emergency Unit, Rath has to be cared on ICU (Intensive Care Unit) because there is no other place to treat him.

Mikan and Natsume have gone on Emergency Unit's side while Setsu walked around and around waiting with worry in front of the ICU.

It is unfortunate for Rath who had been awake on the process when the alcohol is poured onto his wounds one by one. He could only shout in pain causing Setsu to bang on the ICU door shouting to the nurse inside to open the door to let him in. But no matter how much sleeping drug they had given him, Rath's body has practically developed a resistance from his previous experience and job. The doctor has no other choice but to continue with the painful process if they are to save Rath from Tetanus, an acute infection disease that occurs when one wound is contaminated by rusty steels. The rusty bullet has gone far into Rath's inner muscle and locked itself between that the doctor has to cut a few muscle and pin the bullet in before pulling it out from the muscle with a force. Setsu kicked the door open even though the door was locked and had caused such a commotion with the nurse trying to drag Setsu back.

In the end the doctor allowed Setsu to be on Rath's side holding Rath firmly on the shoulder while Rath squirms and winced on Setsu's grip.

Rath collapsed almost immediately with Setsu catching him from the ground after the doctor had pulled the bullet free.

After Rath have passed out the doctors can work on peacefully on the stab wound in the stomach before wrapping them with the bandages with the help of Setsu to hold Rath's body firmly and sending him to Persona's VIP room…

Nurses would often come only to change their bandages and to check their severe wounds before scurrying off outside in fear to report to the doctor… but that's it… no one ever comes into the room…

Rath hasn't woke ever since he was brought into the room and is currently still in a coma.

Oxygen mask was equipped on both Persona, but that that was earlier. He's out of danger now and has proven to be strong enough to breathe without the mask. Unlike Rath who is still equipped with Oxygen mask…

It has been a week since the accident and no one except Narumi is allowed to go inside Persona's hospital room…not even Setsu and Natsume…

Not even Mikan…

Narumi sighed worriedly when he thinks back.

"You know you have to tell her sooner or later"

Persona watches Narumi silently before focuses on the collar that threatened his life.

"I don't want to tell her for the time being" said Persona at last after such a hard decision to make "I know that she is rampaging outside when she knew that no one can come in into the room, typical Mikan she would probably be up at the roof floor trying to sneak in-"

And then a cracking sound can be heard…

Narumi looked up only to see one floor pattern on the roof fell down letting a loud thud and Mikan's head poking out from the hole…

"Mikan???" shocked Narumi.

Persona could only smile knowingly.

"I told you"

Mikan then jumped down before charging toward Persona and jumped on to his bed to hug him.

Persona winced in pain from the tight hug, but then he let it pass.

He patted Mikan's head softly instead of lecturing her though he have to, just not now.

Mikan bawls childishly and kept on muttering 'Aniki' and 'Thank god you're okay' while sobbing continuously.

Narumi can only smile at the closeness between Persona and Mikan and he is glad that Persona had turn into such a warm person after meeting her.

Rath moved a little before slowly opening his eyes slowly.

"Oh, you're awake" said Persona looking at Rath who began to take the oxygen mask off and sat up grunting.

"RATH!!!"

Setsu jumped down from the hole that Mikan just came from earlier and tackled Rath causing Rath's soul half flying out from his body while Setsu hugged him tight on the waist where the major wound is…

Narumi shocked and fear from the sudden action run toward Setsu trying to pull Setsu away from Rath who has just woken up

"You'll kill him! You'll kill him!!!!" said Narumi trying to pull Setsu away who started to bawl childishly.

Silently Persona thanked the god for making Mikan small and not as big as Setsu… One charge from Setsu and his soul would definitely fly out from his body and to the after world…

While the three crowded themselves, Persona looked at the window.

"Natsume, you can come out now" said Persona knowingly.

Natsume showed himself and jumped from the window toward Persona.

_BAKA!_

Setsu then fell on the ground. He then clapped over his head to relieve the pain before looking at Rath with tears on his eyes.

"That hurts!!!! I'm worried and glad about you here!!!!"

Rath only sent a couple of more BAKA bullets on to Setsu and Setsu flew off hitting the wall…

"What you did would only sent me to the after world faster" said Rath after a while glaring to Setsu "I don't want to die before my elder hood yet"

Rath then put his baka gun he bought from Hotaru earlier to his pocket before checking his body to see if any wounds are open again from the tackle.

Setsu would then begin his routine in muttering that Rath is mean…

Nurses then came rushing in and drags Setsu and Mikan who is struggling.

It takes three nurses to pull Mikan free from Persona and only 2 nurses to drag Setsu.

The door closed loudly and after that all was silent…

Natsume who went hiding earlier on the wardrobe came out and stare at Persona.

"Something you want to ask Natsume?" asked Persona knowingly.

Natsume stayed silent. He truthfully want to ask why is Mikan in missions and why is she disguising, but he then decided that that is not a good idea and asks something that he hears earlier.

"That collar" said Natsume shortly.

Persona looked at the collar.

"Ah, just a normal iron collar" he answered shortly.

Natsume banged on the nearby wall.

"Don't lie to me!!" he growled angrily not knowing why.

Could it be that maybe…

Just maybe…

He had cared about Persona after all…?

He shook the thoughts away…

No…

The one that he cares is Mikan…

"No helping I guess…don't worry about it, for now you have to worry about yourself, heal your wounds and train, that's all that you have to do" said Persona turning cold to Natsume.

Natsume looked away before going for the door. He opens it before slamming it close…

Rath could only stay quiet.

"About that collar Persona" started Rath at last "what are you going to now?"

Persona looked at Rath.

"I'll keep quiet for the time being, it's only in a matter of time before it blew, I'm guessing that the switch is somewhere on torture facility"

Rath lie down again slowly and carefully.

"I could sneak in there alone when it is time"

Narumi and Persona looked at Rath.

"However, payment must comes in the front" said Rath "I am a mercenary after all"

Narumi and Persona had guessed what had come…just like Hotaru, Rath is a person with money as the main purpose.

"And then?" asked Narumi.

Rath looked at Narumi.

"Give them to Setsu" said Rath calmly with a sigh "I'm going to go at the latest next week at Friday"

Narumi began to think.

"How much are you asking for?"

"20000 Rabbits" answered Rath "Considering the S rank of the mission, and the possibility that I will die, it is quite cheap"

Persona wanted to reject the offer, but Narumi stopped him.

"Alright, deal"

Persona turned to Narumi, but then decided to say nothing after seeing Narumi's expression.

Oo0oO

**SR:** Short again…gomen… and more medical torture to the both of them…GOMEN!! TTATT next chapter coming up!! XDD I just don't know what to type…a slight writer's block…and yes I know everyone has gone OC! I couldn't stand serious and awkward situations…though I made a lot of them…but anyway

**Mikan and Setsu:** REVIEW!!! (Walks away to think up for another plan to sneak into Persona's and Rath's room)


	21. Going to school again

**Chapter 21: Going to School again.**

**Note: **I know I'm sorry…I haven't been updating this for a year and a half, before I start, I want to note you guys that I got down a lot when someone flame me without any critics for me to improve, so the reason why I wasn't updating this was because I got discouraged to keep on continuing, however I still read every review that you guys have been giving me and now I got enough courage back to type the next chapter, so thank you for the constant support and if you don't like something please put a constructed critic on why you didn't like them, so then that way I could improve, all I'm asking is to give me the chance to improve. Now let's get straight to it and again thank you for the constant support and review.

**SR:** I'M BACK!!!!

**Natsume:** shut up Blue Tone

**SR:** AAAH!!! You're back with that nickname!!!

**Natsume:** hmph…

**SR**: How dare you to ignore the GREAT me!!! I'm the one who wrote the fanfic you know!!

**Natsume:** what's "GREAT" about you??? All you did is making others suffer!

**SR:** I make others suffer to entertain the lusty readers (whispers) and my lusty desires as well 8D…BUT it will all turn well!!! I can guaranty that!!

_BAKA!_

**Natsume:** just shut up blue tone (Leave)

**SR:** (Flat on the floor)

**Narumi:** To Reviews!!

**SR: **_**By the way…I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the day Rath leaves is Setsu's birthday…TTATT sorry for the loss information.**_

To **Fantisylover**:

(Being shaken on the collar) I-I-I'm so-o-o-orr-rrry!! (Dies suffocated)

**Persona: **(Opens the Will Message Book) Sapphire-san who just died over there wishes to tell you that she is very sorry about updating so late and made you read all the way from chapter 1, however she also includes some words of appreciation from willing to read all over again from chapter 1 and for reviewing after so long not reading this fiction, she will keep on updating if the time allows her to and will keep this promise true. (Close the Will Message Book) May she rest in peace (Prays)

To **kuro sama**:

I am very happy, (cough) honored and flattered (cough) that you reviewed this un-humble GA fiction of mine very positively and with a huge amount of supporting compliments-

**Natsume:** (hits SR) -just shut up Blue Tone

Hey! I'm in the middle of giving a "Speech" here!!

**Natsume: **yeah…an annoying one just shut up Blue Tone

Don'..Tone!!!

**Natsume:** …Blue Tone…

… (Take a knife from behind, ready to kill)

To **Aelita18**:

Indeed nfufufufufufu…everyone knows that medical torture is the best!! XD thank you for reviewing!

**Setsu & Mikan:** (On top of the roof, ready to assassinate SR)

To **heya-gurl**:

XDDD I dunno… do you think he should have? Or not? XDD

To **CherryBlossomSakuraPetals**:

XDD yahho!!! XDDD I have updated!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! XDD and please enjoy this chapter as well!

Review Reply Option:

**Hikari Natsume**

**Olympiangirl**

**The Sky's Tears**

**Kawaii cookie-chan**

**Catheriney2004**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT AND YOUR REVIEWS EVERYONE!!**

Oo0oO

"Mikan-chan!!"

Mikan turned to her right and saw Yuu and the others came rushing to her, worried.

"Iinchou! Everybody!" and then she paused when she saw their worried face "What's wrong?"

"Mikan-chan, how did you get those wounds!" asked Yuu worriedly.

Mikan think up for an excuse fast…

"Ah! This?" she then looked at her gip (is it what that was called?) bandaged hand "I fell down the stairs! It doesn't hurt anymore though"

A bad excuse indeed…

"But Mikan-chan there's no way that falling out from the stairs can earn those wounds" protested Nonoko worriedly.

Mikan was taken back.

"A-Ah! Well, I fell on…my arms…YEAH! My arms!! And the doctor says about the bone cracked…or something…I'm not sure…too complicated for me to understand, but it will get better in about a month or so with a huge amount of rest!!" said Mikan energetically.

The others don't seem to believe her but Hotaru stepped forward.

"That's what you get when you carry more than you can handle idiot" said Hotaru emotionlessly "You can always ask me to help you since I'm right beside you when you fell"

Mikan felt awed…

For the first time, her best childhood friend who had never helped her before (unless Mikan pays her money) stood up with Mikan's lousy excuse and supports her.

But then money signs appeared on Hotaru's eyes glistening with lust and desires for money…

Without even thinking twice Mikan knows what those means…

Hotaru wants some kind of payment…

A shimmering thing…

A round shimmering thing and some important papers…

…Money…

Mikan sighed sadly.

"Mikan? Are you okay?" asked Yuu worriedly noticing Mikan's sad sigh.

"hm? Of course I'm okay! It's just that Hotaru will always ask for payments in order for her to help me!!! so that's why I didn't ask her knowing that she will ask a couple of hundred rabbits just for helping me to carry the things!" said Mikan truthfully.

It is true… and she's not lying about it.

Mikan looked at Hotaru and gave her a look that Mikan will give Hotaru the payments of helping her to support Mikan's own lousy excuse…

Then Mikan remembered about Youichi and her silver painted Reino wig…

"Ah! Have you seen Youichi around???" asked Mikan suddenly.

Nonoko was the first to answer.

"I saw Youichi-kun with Ruka-kun on the hall just now! But don't-" But Mikan has run off after shouting a 'Thank you' to Nonoko "-run on the corridor…"

Hotaru sighed before muttering them a good bye and walked away following Mikan…

Oo0oO

Ruka stood with Youichi as usual since he couldn't find Natsume everywhere. Youichi had originally come for Natsume, he had loved being with Natsume who protects him on the Dangerous Type group and from commanders who gives out missions…

Natsume took Youichi's mission and accomplished them for Youichi's sake before leaving Youichi with some peace and quiet just like any normal kid on his age would have…he had known about Natsume taking his missions so he would often find Natsume to make sure that Natsume doesn't do anything rash while doing both missions, but today he can only find Ruka.

Ruka had said that he would try his best to find Natsume for Youichi, so Youichi could only follow, holding Ruka's hand as always.

Ruka looked at Youichi knowingly.

They are both worried about Natsume after Natsume had said the usual word of "I had to go somewhere".

Those special dreading words were understood by both Ruka and Youichi. They both know that nothing they say would stop Natsume from doing those missions as long as they are still chained to Alice Academy's mission headmaster as hostages. The same goes for the rest of his classmates. They are hostages without them knowing it.

Ruka then sighed a long worried sigh.

"Ruka-pyon!!" shouted Mikan as she saw Ruka "Ah Youichi!!!!! I found you at last!!!"

Mikan then charges toward Youichi, but Youichi emotionlessly let out his ghosts and ghouls friends charging Mikan who quickly turns around and flee and my friend the table turns around, from chasing to be chased. Mikan shouts a loud dreading shout before quickly hides behind a stone pillar of the hall.

Youichi stops his alice and instantly Mikan perked her head out with tears threatening to fall.

"Youichi!!!" roared Mikan who started to walk away from the pillar step by step.

She then charged into Youichi again with a mighty roar, but that have only resulted her in being chased again by the same ghosts and ghouls that was summoned by Youichi.

Mikan was again stuck on the pillar, not wanting to take a step to Youichi who gave her no mercy. Lucky for her, the emotionless mistress finally appears with a sigh.

And again Mikan bawls about something that god only knows forcing Hotaru to leash out her baka gun toward the poor Mikan who flew toward the other end of the hall…

"Youichi-kun" said Hotaru shortly.

Within seconds Youichi nodded towards Hotaru and walked toward her leaving the poor Ruka behind.

Hotaru get her spider like gadget from her pocket before throwing it toward Mikan who had fainted at the end of the hall. The spider like gadget then sprouts out a web, capturing Mikan before scuttling back toward Hotaru with Mikan inside the net.

"So then, we'll be going" muttered Hotaru who began to walk away with Youichi and the spider like gadget following.

After they had gone from the sight Ruka stayed silent, dumbfounded on what had just happened…

Oo0oO

"YOUICHI!!!" shouted a really angry Mikan.

Youichi kept silent and throws her a usual 'Shut Up Old Hag' if Mikan gets a bit too noisy.

In the end it's always Mikan who loses the childish arguments.

Hotaru had dragged them toward the back yard of school which no students want to go near because it was said haunted. Rumours go around about a student being killed and chopped off in the head on that very spot and that the murderer had buried the head somewhere around that space. It was also rumored that the murdered student would go around searching for its head, but will only show itself to one or two person. If one has spotted the headless student, the headless student will haunt them asking for its missing head, one who does not answer its question within three days or had answered something that angered the headless ghost is said to be killed in the same way, with the head chopped off and buried somewhere.

But of course, Mikan being afraid of ghost stories has not been told by Hotaru and that had been a very bad sign indeed.

"Youichi!! You spray painted my wig didn't you????" asked Mikan rather loudly.

Youichi stayed emotionless.

"Shut up old hag"

Mikan's breath puffed loudly on her nostrils before throwing a tantrum in which had made Hotaru annoyed pretty fast.

Hotaru then shot a good deal of BAKA bullets toward Mikan and Mikan flew towards the trees and bushes.

Waking up in an instant while having her hands rubbing on her head to ease the pain, Mikan then cried childishly, but Mikan had not paid any attention to the direction she was crying on to.

After rubbing away her tears and such, she looked over toward the front and saw someone sitting on a branch of a tree just not far from her.

To her horrifying nightmare, she have just noticed that the very someone she just saw doesn't even have a head. She could see oozy red blood dripping from the halved neck and on toward the clothes that it wore.

She screamed towards the top of her lungs and in an instant she backed away to the wall after pointing her shuddering finger toward the headless figure.

Hotaru came over to the screaming Mikan with Youichi and had seen nothing from the direction that Mikan has pointed.

Confused, Hotaru then remembered those rumors and dragged Mikan away. She forces Mikan to stand up and they flee from the place.

Oo0oO

Natsume, being under the Sakura Tree as always, heard Mikan's shout. Within instant he gets up and dashed his way toward the shouting source and found Mikan shivering to death with Hotaru and Youichi trying to calm her down by giving her amulets, onions and such to help to convince Mikan that she's safe with those around her.

When Natsume asked them what's wrong, Mikan sprung up shouting again, this time pointing her finger toward the corner of the room.

Natsume, Hotaru and Youichi had seen nothing, although poor Mikan, had saw yet again the headless student walking with and eerie tapping sounds of the shoe clashing against the floor.

Blood came over spilling on to the floor and Mikan shoved her amulets, swinging them around and around toward the headless student's direction which has pretty much had caused nothing for the headless student to back down.

_**Where is my head…?**_

Mikan gulped and couldn't stop shivering, but she did manage to answer something back.

"H-Head??? I don't know where your h-head is!!!"

Natsume, remembering about those rumors going on and Hotaru who knows the situation slapped Mikan's mouth close almost immediately.

"Are you nuts polka dot??? If it is really that headless ghost that has been going on in the rumor, don't say anything so carelessly!" barked Natsume almost instantly even though he can't see them.

Mikan had only turned her attention away for a split of second by turning her eyes toward Natsume, but that very split second has caused the ghost in disappearing from Mikan's sight and from the corner of the room that had been the place where the ghost had stand on. She looked around, towards her left and her right before startled by an eerie voice behind her.

_**Where is my head…?**_

Mikan didn't dare to look behind her. She had stayed still…very still that suddenly she fell over to the floor, unconscious, too scared and too shocked to shout.

Oo0oO

Mikan woke up in a jolt on a long classroom bench before swinging her arms around.

"I don't know where your head is!!!" she said loudly with panic and fear.

Narumi who was there sitting calmly on the chair was shocked by Mikan's sudden shout and immediately goes to her.

"Mikan-chan! Calm down!" said Narumi trying his best to calm Mikan down.

Mikan who saw Narumi stops swinging her arms around and just stared before tears starting to fall.

"Narumi-sensei!!!" she bawls childishly all of a sudden "I saw! I saw the headless student!!!!"

Narumi sighed.

"Mikan-chan, there is no such things as the Headless Student, it's just a rumor" explained Narumi slowly and softly trying to calm Mikan down again.

"But! But!" Mikan then bawls again "I saw it!!!"

Mikan continues to bawl childishly while Narumi tried his best to calm her down.

Minutes goes fast with the both of them, one having to bawl childishly and the other having to calm the younger one down.

Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka came entering the room after hearing the commotion and explained everything to Narumi.

Though believe it or not, Narumi's mouth was gaped open and refuses to believe what he had heard earlier.

Narumi and Natsume argue while Hotaru and Youichi walked toward the bawling Mikan.

"Mikan, I brought you some amulets" said Hotaru again as always without any emotion.

Mikan went silent and looked at the amulets before starting take the amulet from Hotaru and wore them.

Around the neck, around the wrists, around the head and around the legs…making her looking completely ridiculous.

Well you can say if you imagine an absolutely paranoid person with Christmas decorations (the glittering balls and such) around his/her neck, wrist, head and legs…with white thick rope as the connector…you'll see what I mean.

Narumi and Natsume who was arguing went silence at once and Youichi can only let out a smirk.

"Fat Christmas hag" said Youichi pointing his hand toward Mikan.

Mikan and the other went silent and it took a couple of minute for mikan to register what she had heard earlier.

"What do you mean 'fat'??? I'M NOT FAT!" said Mikan "AND I'M NOT A HAG!!!"

Satisfied with the reaction, Youichi decided to play another prank to Mikan, and after seeming that he had an idea, he pointed toward the open window.

"Ah….the headless student" he said.

Mikan immediately raises her amulets on her wrist and swung them around and around.

"I don't know your head!! I don't know your head!! I don't know your head!!!" she said repetitively obviously scared, but then she calmed down and managed to take a peek "Eh? Its not there…"

Youichi then let out a mocking giggle and made Mikan realize that the whole thing was just a joke made by Youichi for revenge in the earlier arguments.

"Youichi...!" roared Mikan.

AS the USUAL routine… Youichi let out his army of ghouls and ghosts with his alice and Mikan jumped out of bed and ran around the room trying to get away from them.

Youichi then stopped his alice and walked out with a very satisfied smile, leaving the whole crew inside the room silent…

Don't know where and who to blame, Mikan can only turn to Natsume and glared the famous "what did you teach Youichi" glare to him.

Natsume as usual ignored the whole glare remark that Mikan had sent to him. Mikan then just realized something…

"Say" she said finally "where are we?"

Hotaru sighed while Narumi sweat dropped…

"We're in the rumored room where the headless student was said to be killed." said Hotaru calmly.

Mikan's mouth gaped open…then dread came over to her and she shouted a very dreaded shout before cowering behind Hotaru.

"Why are we here????" she asked with tears threatening to fall.

Hotaru replied quickly.

"Because we're going to search for the Headless Student's missing head"

Mikan dropped weak with her soul escaping from her wide open mouth.  
Hotaru then smacked Mikan's soul down with a bat and Mikan came back to the real world again.

"w-why do we have to search???" protested Mikan after coming to her senses.

"Because it is said that the headless student won't let you off unless you found his/her head" explained Natsume.

"Now do you want to be haunted for these three days before you die or search for the head and be saved before the third day?" asked Hotaru.

"Search! I'll search!!!" Mikan answered almost immediately dreaded with the thoughts of the headless student following her for three days and got killed in the third day.

"Good, now you stay with Natsume and Narumi-sensei and I'll go and find Youichi to see if he could ask his ghouls on where the head is"

Before Mikan can protest Hotaru left the room in search for Youichi.

Mikan who was left by Hotaru cold clings unto Narumi before bawling…

"Shut up polka dots" remarked Natsume obviously annoyed.

"Well you're not in MY position!! That's why you can say that!!!" protested Mikan.

Natsume sighs.

"We just need to find the head, right?" said Narumi finally believing.

Natsume ignored Mikan and nodded though he's quite annoyed that he has to team up with Narumi.

"Then lets start searching!" said Narumi "first of all this room!"

Mikan nodded while trembling and clinging unto Natsume.

Just with that Natsume got extremely annoyed at the sight of Mikan who clings at Narumi.

Annoyed…very and terribly annoyed… that he wondered on why he was annoyed at the sight.

And since he can't understand on why he was annoyed, Natsume pulled Mikan away from Narumi and his annoyed feeling disappears.

Mikan's face then shows a question mark.

"Natsume?" asked Mikan naively.

Narumi who knows just chuckled and bid the both of them goodbye with the reason of trying to find Hotaru and Youichi.

The room then went silent and Mikan there thought that she could hear the grass grow…

"A-anyway, let's just search" said Mikan uncomfortable with the silence and trying to change into other topic.

Why was Natsume annoyed? He too can't understand and thought that it was probably just the annoyance of Mikan's stupidity as always.

But is it…? Is it just as simple as that?

Natsume brushed the thoughts away and concentrated on searching for the missing head.

Oo0oO

Narumi who walked to search for Hotaru and Youichi decided to pay Persona and Rath a visit since the hospital is just near around the area.

He bought a couple boxes of magical talking mochi cake sold on the famous cake store around for a gift to the sick before heading toward the hospital.

Within minutes, Narumi arrived at the hospital. He then went to the elevator until he's on level 6 of the building.

Walking with the noisy talking mochi cake in a paper bag, he looks at the room number and stopped when it reaches the room "VIP 1".

He knocked, answering Persona's call before going in.

"I see you are well and comfortable Persona!" chirped Narumi "oh and you too Rath!"

Rath and Persona was just killing time by playing blackjack and of course not just any ordinary blackjack, a gambling one…

From the stack of rabbits seen, it seems that Persona is winning.

"What's this Rath? You're losing??" teased Narumi.

"Shut up, I need to concentrate" snapped Rath in annoyance.

Narumi then put the awfully noisy mochi cake into the table before sitting down on the provided chair to watch the black jack.

…Rath took another card and smirked…

"21 Black Jack!" exclaimed Rath not too loud being the Rath as always.

Persona sighed and opened his cards revealing the total number of 20. He then gave the whole stack of the money to Rath and Rath whistled happily beginning to count the rabbits he just got.

"Again.." grunted Persona not giving up.

Rath rejected.

"No we both have agreed that this was the last game of blackjack"

Persona cursed, accepted the cruel fact before adverting his attention to Narumi.

"So is there something wrong?" asked Persona knowingly.

Narumi just chuckled before going silent.

"It seems that Mikan-chan got herself followed by the rumored Headless Student ghost" explained Narumi simply.

Persona and Rath went silent, but silent in both different reasons.

"Isn't that just a rumor?" asked Rath who thought that it was just a rumor.

Narumi shook his head.

"Apparently no if you look at Mikan-chan's expression" said Narumi while scratching his head.

Persona then took his walking sticks with him and walked out of the room with no reason.

"Persona?" asked Narumi.

Oo0oO

Setsu who happened to be walking around the area saw Mikan who perked her head from the bushes nearby.

After a while, Setsu then decided to greet the searching girl.

"Mikan-chan?" he asked finally "what are you doing?"

Mikan looked at Setsu before answering.

"I'm s-searching" she said while shivering at the thought of the headless student again.

"…searching for what…?"

Mikan then whispered to Setsu's ear.

"Searching for a…h-head…" said Mikan with fear.

"A H-HEAD??!!" shocked Setsu then he coughed trying to disguise his fear for whatever it is that Mikan is searching "W-Why is world are you searching for a h-head??"

The same as Mikan, Setsu is just as scared as her when it comes to ghost stories though since he's older, he is still able to keep his cool composure.

Mikan begins to bawl.

"I'm haunted by the Headless Student ghost!!!!" bawled Mikan.

"H-Headless student??? I mean…isn't that just a r-rumor…?" gulped Setsu.

"BUT I SAW IT!!! Headless and blood came rushing from the headless neck…!"

Setsu covered his ear and shook his head.

"Those are just rumors…those are just rumors…those are just rumor…"

_**Where's my head…?**_

"I don't know where your head is!" then Setsu realized on the strange question before turning his head toward the source of the voice…

_**Where's my head…?**_

Blood came dripping from the headless body as the headless figure stood before Mikan's and Setsu's eyes.

Mikan and Setsu went silent, still shocked before running away while shouting.

"The headless Student!!!!" they both screamed and ran into the same direction before Mikan bumped into Natsume who came searching for the head.

"Polka dots!! Watch where you're going…!" grumbled an annoyed Natsume after getting up from the ground.

But Mikan and Setsu spend no time for explanation and just shouted the same thing.

"The Headless Student!!!" they both shouted before hiding behind Natsume.

It may seem embarrassing for Setsu to hide behind Natsume since he's way taller, but Setsu has no thought for them and just hide along with Mikan.

"I can't see anything…" said Natsume after a while.

"It WAS there!!!" protested Mikan "you saw it too right Setsu???"

Setsu nodded abruptly.

"Seriously!! Three days before my birthday! This happened??"

Natsume and Mikan then stared at Setsu.

"Your birthday?" asked Mikan.

"Oh have you forgotten?" asked Setsu back before standing up straight after looking around for the ghost "yeah, my birthday is tomorrow, I thought I told you back in the boat when we're escaping from the faculty-" Setsu then clasped his mouth when he realized that he had blurted out something that Natsume and Mikan is not suppose to know though Natsume already knows…

"A-Ah that's right..! I only told Natsume and R-Reino" Setsu then laughs off dryly.

Mikan who worries of the same thing just scratch her head.

"F-Faculty…? What faculty…??" and they both laughs dryly.

Natsume sighed at the obviously seen lie and just let that pass.

"A-Anyway!" coughed Setsu again "Won't you come to the party Mikan-chan? It'll be fun!!"

Mikan nodded.

"I will!! When and where will it be??"

"12 pm Friday at the Central Park!" answered Setsu happily.

The way Mikan and Setsu in forgetting about the thing that just happened earlier with the Headless ghost seems very alike…

VERY ALIKE that it drives Natsume annoyed.

"That's nice" said Natsume clearly annoyed "but you won't get the party starting if you don't find that head, if I remember correctly you agreed on seeing the headless student with this polka dot earlier"

Setsu just stared at Natsume looking very scared as soon as he remembered what happened earlier.

"That means you also only have three days- no you're going to have a very haunting three days before your death"

Setsu and Mikan then cower behind a tree as Natsume looks very satisfied from scaring the both of them.

"E-Evil! He's evil!!" said Setsu terrified.

Mikan can only nod in agreement.

Oo0oO

"Persona? Where are you going?" asked Narumi who followed Persona.

"I'm going to find the head" said Persona simply "it seems Crust has again executed someone with a Revenge alice type in his group before his mission to kidnap me"

Narumi asks back with a confused remark.

"Revenge Alice?"

Persona then explained.

"An alice that allows the user to put a curse to those who have hurt the user, to put it simply that curse will work even when the user has died, continue to haunt unless the conditions are met."

Narumi thought for a while before continue to ask.

"Then by what you mean in conditions are-"

Persona then continued Narumi's statement.

"-most probably the user's dying wish to the alice before he or she was killed"

Narumi sighed.

"The dying wish is to find his or her head back eh…that's a slightly weird dying wish though" then Narumi asks again "do you have any idea on where the head is then?"

Persona nodded.

"I do, Crust loved flowers…especially the white roses…he said it to me once that the white roses had the color of 'pureness', very pure that he wanted to taint it…its of no question if he buried the head under the white rose patch"

Narumi shook his head.

"A terrifying man…"

Persona nodded.

"I'll search for Imai and Youichi to inform this information then, also Natsume and Mikan-chan…"

Narumi then nodded before dashing off toward the elevator, but then he turn back and shouted.

"Don't forget to eat the Talking Mochi cake!! Share with Rath!!"

Persona just sighed and waved his hand in response.

"okay okay just go already"

Narumi giggled while the door of the elevator closed and Persona sighed again.

Now he has to search for the White rose patches that Crust would probably use to bury the head.

Oo0oO

Hotaru walk through the corridor and stopped after seeing Youichi digging near a white rose patch.

Hotaru then approaches Youichi before crouching down.

Youichi who stops digging, turned to Hotaru before pointing his finger to the ground where he dug.

"Head" he said emotionlessly…

Hotaru stared at Youichi before at the patches…

Then Persona came walking in from the hospital direction with the walking stick to help him walk.

Looking at the two near a white rose patches worries and interests Persona, he then decided to approach them…

"What are you two doing?" asked Persona in a pretending cold voice as Youichi still doesn't know Persona's true characteristic…

Hotaru hid Youichi knowingly before shoving Youichi to her flying duck invention and the duck flew off with her controlling through a remote control.

Persona then sighs when Youichi is far away.

"So what were you doing?" asked Persona, this time in a casual tone..

Hotaru then shifted her gaze back to the ground where Youichi pointed earlier and said,

"He said there's a head here" said Hotaru simply and straight forwardly.

Persona's eyes widened before sighing.

"So, problems solved then, I heard all of the details from Narumi" said Persona "I'll dig them up, Imai, go find Mikan"

Hotaru then shook her head.

"you don't need to dig it, and I don't need to either" Hotaru then reaches her pocket before taking out two mole robot and putting them on the floor "Invention Mole 456: Once the robot is thrown into the ground, they will dig immediately with an incredible speed until they find something"

Hotaru then sighed.

"My newest invention but not complete yet"

The two moles then began digging on the spot where she threw the robot into, though the speed is not exactly fast.

"A sick person mustn't wake up from the bed and a sick person mustn't do anything reckless such as DIGGING" Hotaru then stares at Persona in the eyes before smiling slightly "Thank you for taking care of Reino all this time, this is the least I can do"

Persona smiled back.

"You said that lots of times now, but I don't really deserve them…"

Hotaru then turned away from Persona.

"Then I'll go find Mikan and Natsume" said Hotaru who then walks off…

Oo0oO

"I can't find it!!!" shouted Setsu in desperation after hours and hours of searching.

Mikan who's still looking for the head then look back at Setsu.

"But we need to find it" Mikan then shudders at the thought of the headless student yet again haunt them together in the third day…

"…today is Tuesday…" said Setsu but he then shudders "…I also don't want to die in my birthday…"

With just that Setsu shut his mouth and began searching again…

After hours and hours of unsuccessful findings, Hotaru came walking in and called Mikan and Natsume, though she found herself surprised on Setsu's appearance.

Mikan and Setsu told Hotaru in an alienated way and Natsume ended up translating for them…

Hotaru then sighs…

"Come on now… Youichi and I found the head under the White Rose patches…" said Hotaru.

Setsu's and Mikan's eyes then glitters…

"THE HEAD??? FOR REAL?????"

Hotaru nodded.

"For real"

Mikan and Setsu then grinned as their problem is now solved.

"RIGHT! Now what are we waiting for??" exclaimed Mikan being her energetic self "Lets go!!"

And then she dashed off leaving the three behind, but before long she came back fidgeting and blushing.

"so….where is it…?"

Hotaru then sighs at Mikan's stupid question.

"Follow me" and Hotaru then lead Mikan and the others to where Hotaru had found the head earlier, except that Persona had hide himself far away inside a building.

Setsu then stares at the digging moles attentively before his eyes shone.

"This is cute!! Can I have them-"

"-No" interrupted Hotaru without any expression and Setsu sulks in the nearby corner…

Narumi then came walking by and after catching a glimpse of Mikan and the others he rushed to them almost immediately.

"Ah Mikan-chan!!" he chirped and waved, approaching the crowd.

"Narumi-sensei!!" Mikan then rushed to hug him.

"ah Mikan-chan I see that you found the location of the head first! That's good!" smiled Narumi as he hug the girl back.

"Hotaru found them, not me!" smiled Mikan as she released the hug.

"So we just need to dig up the head and present them to the ghost then?" asked Setsu.

Narumi stared at Setsu.

"Why Setsu what are you doing here?"

After that Hotaru explained the situation which had pretty much made Narumi gawk.

"Ah Narumi!" interrupted Setsu "Would you come to my birthday party this Friday on Central Park at 12 PM??"

Narumi jolted.

"Your birthday is this Friday??" asked Narumi abruptly.

Not Sensing anything, Setsu answered a yes before asking him whats wrong with it.

Narumi shook his head and nodded with hesitation.

"Y-Yeah I'll come!"

Setsu then grinned before Hotaru decided to tease.

"I'm just thinking…maybe idiots are the only one who can see ghosts"

"We're not idiots!" fumed Mikan and Setsu almost immediately but then the verbal brawl was interrupted by a sudden voice.

_**Where is my head?**_

Mikan and Setsu jumped off immediately and hide behind Narumi who is just as confused as the others.

The headless figure soon appears in front of Mikan and Setsu who pointed their finger up toward where the mole was digging.

"T-THERE!! YOUR HEAD IS THERE!!"

With that the figure turns and walks toward where the digging was.

The moles stopped digging abruptly and the dirt was removed, revealing a badly rotten head.

However the headless figure shrieks and turns back to Mikan and Setsu in anger.

_**DON'T JOKE AROUND! THAT THING COULDN'T BE MY HEAD!!!**_

Mikan and Setsu then backed down as the headless figure approaches them, stomping.

"B-BUT THAT WAS YOUR HEAD!!" shriek Mikan and Setsu nodded rapidly.

"A-And, people rot when they are buried, so that was your head!!" added Setsu.

The figure roared.

_**MY HEAD- MY FACE IS MUCH MORE MAGNIFICENT, AND FOR YOU TO BE CALLING THAT DISGUSTING THING AS MY HEAD IS UNFORGIVEABLE!!!**_

"B-But its true!!" Mikan then shielded herself with her arm as the figure stood before them.

And then Natsume stood in defense.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but you will be re-attached with your precious head if you pass on to the next and stop lingering around" said Natsume sighing, tired of the ghost already.

_**Silent!! Are you telling me that I would be attached with that rotten thing?! GIRL! TELL HIM THAT!**_

And Mikan said what the ghost have said and Narumi step up this time.

"Oh but I hear that if you pass on, you won't be rotten, because you're dead already"

The headless figure then paused before thinking.

_**Your reason has made sense, very well, I will move on.**_

Mikan and Setsu grinned happily and before long the headless figure disappears…

Oo0oO

"So in the end that guy was a narcist?" asked Rath while playing cards again.

Narumi nodded with a sigh…

"No wonder his dying wish is to find his head once more…he had fallen in love with his own looks"

Persona then snaps out the cards from his hand and grinned.

"Full House"

However Rath grinned back and puts down all of his cards.

"Royal Straight Flush"

Persona then buried his head again as Rath took the pile of money.

"Again..!" demanded Persona and Rath just shook his head.

"It's late, and this was said to be our last game, you agreed on that"

Persona clasps his hand and Narumi sweat dropped.

"Geez…you guys should stop this already"

Rath smirked.

"It's a good way to earn money"

Narumi sighed again before turning serious.

"By the way Rath"

Rath turned to Narumi.

"Are you seriously going? This Friday when Setsu is having his birthday?"

Rath sighed.

"So he finally told you" Rath paused before continuing "After the party I will then go"

Narumi looked away.

"I see…"

And then they all said nothing…

Oo0oO

**SR:** OMG!! OTL 5K words…!!!! I'm tired…

**Persona:** (pats)

**Narumi:** Saph-chan!!!! *glomps* I HAVE A BIG PART!!! THANK YOU!!

**SR:** Narumi-sensei~!!!! (huggles)

**Persona:** (cough) ignore those two, please don't forget to RXR

**Mikan:** I'll see you guys next chapter!!!


End file.
